Fururen Anijiru: Fallen Angel
by Deathangel113
Summary: One hundred years had come and gone. Now a prophecy of the past will shape the lives of two shinobi and throw them into a world that they never knew thanks to devastation. Love is the last thing that they need... To bad that they have no choice.
1. Welcome or Unwelcome?

**Summary: One hundred years had come and gone. Now a prophecy of the past will shape the lives of two shinobi and throw them into a world that they never knew thanks to devestation. Love is the last thing that they need... To bad that they have no choice.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto(anime/manga) is the property of Masashi Kishimoto. I hold no ownership or affiliation to it.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Welcome or Unwelcome?**

A group of four ninjas walked down a lonely trail. Around them, the lush forest grew, the dark leaves soaking up the rays of the summer sun. There was a heavy feeling that draped over them like a blanket. It caused them a great deal of discomfort, but the truth was obscure when it came to figuring out if it was due to the actual heat or the sense of danger that seemed to hover in a mist throughout the forest.

"Man it's hot." The voice was obnoxious, that fact becoming obvious once the blonde haired boy opened his mouth to speak.

His words caused the three others to pause and look at him as if he had attempted to murder them rather than make his thoughts known.

"Dobe," Sasuke muttered, annoyed by the fact that the silence had been broken.

"Shut up Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, his face quickly turning a brilliant shade of red.

The Uchiha smirked slightly as if amused by the chuunin's anger, but showed no other emotion. "Careful, we wouldn't want you to die from heat stroke Naruto," he said, his voice laced with sarcasm.

"Hmm…" Naruto turned so that his back was to the Uchiha. Crossing his arms, his face became set in a deep frown.

"Calm down Naruto. Sasuke's right. The last thing we need is you losing consciousness."

"Sasuke's the one who started it," Naruto yelled, turning on their sensei.

"That may be true, but you need to remain calm," Kakashi said quietly, his voice tired. He had suffered through an explosion between the feuding chuunin earlier that day shortly after they had completed their mission and was in no mood to hear a second argument.

"Listen to Kakashi-sensei Naruto," Sakura said suddenly. "You need to stay calm."

"Got it Sakura." His mood immediately changed and Naruto turned back to face her, smiling brightly at Sakura.

"Don't look at me like that!" Sakura cried, her face reddening.

"Like what?" he asked, greatly confused by her sudden demand.

"That weird look that you just gave me!"

"What look?"

"The one with that goofy smile!"

"My smile's not goofy!" he yelled, his own face turning red in color.

"Yes it is!"

"No it isn't!"

Kakashi sighed when once again the two entered one of their infamous arguments. "They're both going to get heat stroke if they keep this up," he muttered. _At least Naruto's not yelling at Sasuke and arguing with himself._ Though he would never admit he was slightly relieved that Naruto and Sakura were involved in another amusing argument rather than him having to listen to Naruto yelling with little to no response from Sasuke. For a time he listened to the two bickering, the subject moving to Sakura's continued chasing of Sasuke. He quickly lost interest in the two and turned away, feeling suddenly more tired than he actually was. A breeze swept through the area, offering some relief to the unrelenting heat. It quickly passed though and with it any energy he had left was taken with it and he was left more exhausted then he had originally been. He looked into the surrounding trees, casting out his senses. Almost immediately his eye narrowed when he sensed something new.

Sasuke looked up, noticing Kakashi's change of demeanor. On a whim he cast out his own senses and moved his hand to the weapon's pouch on his waist.

"Hmm?" She had seen the movement and Sakura glanced at Sasuke while Naruto continued to yell, though his words were short lived.

A change had fallen over the area_,_ causing them both to silence and to look around distrustfully. Their instincts controlled their actions and they unconsciously moved their hands to the weapons pouch at their hips.

"What's wrong Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi remained silent. He motioned for the three to remain quiet as he attempted to distinguish the signals that he sensed. "Hunters," he said after a moment.

Naruto tensed slightly and turned to look from Kakashi to the surrounding trees. _Why the hell would hunters be here?_ Despite the fact that ninjas from different villages possessed bad blood between them they still should have had to worry about hunter-nin unless of course they were from the Sound. His gaze moved to Sasuke.

"What should we do Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked. He turned to her and she saw the slight crease in his mask as he smiled, it was a false smile though. She nodded in understanding and started walking forward as he himself moved. On either side of her she saw Naruto and Sasuke move in her peripheral vision. She glanced briefly to Sasuke when he started to walk from the path and towards the tree line.

Sasuke stared ahead at Kakashi's back. There were three of them, their chakra signals powerful. He wondered where they were from and what they wanted. However, they would not risk finding out the reason behind the three hunter-nins' presence. He raised an eyebrow when he sensed a fourth chakra signal farther ahead of them and moving closer. It was familiar, but he could not place from where he recognized it.

The team paused when from each side of the road three shadows detached themselves from the forest. Immediately the four entered a defensive stance, gathering in a group so that their backs were to each other.

_So they're from the Sound,_ Kakashi mentally noted.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the three. He recognized them from his time in the Sound Village and was less than happy to become reacquainted with them. They seemed to hold his same distaste for they quickly cast him a glare before their faces became impassive.

Without an exchange of words the three sound-nin attacked them. The four prepared to defend themselves when the three lurched forward. One of the three collapsed and the other two leapt into the branches, quickly hiding themselves.

Sasuke looked at the fallen ninja. His eyes moved to the shuriken embedded in his back. The fourth chakra signal that he had sensed was no where to be seen despite how close he or she now was.

* * *

"What happened?"

"I don't know. There are only four members in the team."

"Sasuke isn't an idiot, neither is the Copy-nin. They probably created shadow clones to replace them."

He shook his head in disagreement to what his teammate had said. "No, we would have sensed their chakra signal. There must me someone else here. Shiki did say that he sensed another chakra signal approaching this area."

"We should track this person down then before we're attacked again."

"No!" He glared darkly at his teammate. "We'll worry about whoever it is after we complete the mission. Now come on." When the other had nodded he started to move, but froze when he saw the dark figure standing before them. Drawing a kunai he and his partner stood their ground against this unknown person.

"Who the hell are you?"

There was no answer. They both tensed as they felt a tightening in their chest and shadows that seemed to originate from the figure spread out, masking the sunlight that filtered through the leaves. Before they could react the shadows wrapped around them in a cold embrace. The branch was no longer beneath them and they fell.

* * *

"What just happened?" Naruto asked, glancing around.

They had all dropped their defensive stance when the two remaining sound-nin had neglected to return and attack them. Their attempts to sense the chakra signals were gone as if they had fled.

Sasuke looked up at the sky when he heard a loud fluttering of wings. Moments later a flock of crows flew from the treetops.

"There must be someone else here. That's the only possible answer unless you cloned yourself," Sakura said, turning to Kakashi.

"Those are both very good explanations, but I'm afraid that the first of the two is the correct explanation. Isn't that right Anya?" He turned and raised his gaze to the branches and looked at the girl standing in a nearby tree.

The three followed his gaze and looked at the newcomer.

She leapt from the branches and landed before Kakashi. "Hello Kakashi-sensei."

"It's been a while. I admit that I'm surprised to see you here, though maybe it was a good thing you were. I assume that you took care of the other two as well?"

"Yes."

They were silent and stared at each other, an unspoken conversation passing between them.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

Sakura's voice brought drew him back to reality. Kakashi turned and looked at the other three. "Oh, I'm sorry. This is Anya, a chuunin like yourselves." He turned back to Anya. "These three are Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke. I believe that I told you about them before."

Anya nodded, before walking over to the ninja lying on the ground. She pressed her fingers to his neck before pulling her hand away when she didn't feel a pulse. Standing up, she took several steps away from the ninja before performing a series of hand signals. Immediately a swarm of crows appeared and landed on the body, hiding it completely from sight. Moments later they flew away, leaving nothing behind.

"So why are you hear Anya?" he asked when she had completed the task. "I doubt that you were merely tracking those sound-nin to dispose of them." She turned to face him and he nodded. "Very well then." Turning away from her, he started walking down the path. "Come along now. We need to find a place to set up camp for the night." He stopped when the four neglected to follow. After a moment they started walking and he waited for the four to pass him before starting to walk again.

She slowed her pace until she was walking beside Kakashi.

"So why are you hear?" he asked, speaking softly so that only she could hear him.

"I was temporarily assigned to your team. The Hokage said that for now, Team 7 is the best place for me to be." As if to verify her words she pulled a scroll from the pouch at her waist and handed it to him.

He took the scroll from her and opened it before reading the words within, frowning slightly. "Did she say anything else?"

She shook her head. "No. She just told me to find your team and then to return to the village…" She trailed off when she sensed a different air around the jounin. "You don't seem to surprised that I'm here," she said turning to him.

"I'm not. I knew that you would join us eventually."

It was quiet between them for a moment following his statement. "When will you tell them?" she asked, looking to the three walking ahead of them.

"Don't worry about that Anya." He looked at his students as well. "I'll tell them later tonight."

* * *

The wood crackled noisily as the fire fed upon it. The golden flames danced with one another, licking the air. The five sat around the flames, silent. They stared into the fire, their individual thoughts their only concern at the moment.

Anya looked up from the flames to Naruto who sat across from her. "Must you watch me?"

Naruto blushed and looked away. After a moment though he turned back to her, however his eyes quickly lowered to the fire when she narrowed her eyes.

"Are you a hunter-nin?"

She turned to Sakura. "No, I'm not."

"Then how did you know how to dispose of the bodies of ninja?"

Kakashi turned to the two girls when he heard the question. "Well, I believe now would be the best time to tell you that I have some news."

Anya moved her eyes to Kakashi at his "inconspicuous" interjection, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

"What is it Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked, voicing her curiosity and that of her teammates.

He was quiet for a moment, his silence thoughtful. "Anya will be a part of our team. The Hokage has just passed the order." He glanced at the three when no outburst immediately followed his announcement. They appeared surprised and looked as though their words had been stolen away from them with him speaking.

"What!"

The birds startled from their roosts and flew into the night sky upon hearing the yell, screaming loudly their displeasure about being disturbed from their sleep.

* * *

He slept apart from the rest of his team that night. Kakashi's announcement had left him in a fouler mood than he or the rest of his team probably expected. The truth was that he wasn't completely sure himself as to why he was so angry. At one time he would have welcomed another team member. It would have been someone for him to challenge and eventually defeat. However now he could not help but feel that she would destroy what had been rebuilt. He could feel the weight of eyes burning holes into his back and he glanced over to see that Sakura was watching him. She did not turn away like he had expected her to. Instead she continued to watch him with this worried expression. He could tell that she wanted to go over to him, but his anger was rare and she among others had learned to stay away from him when he was in such a mood. Turning away from her he unrolled his blankets before lying down on top of them. With his back to his team, he closed his eyes and attempted to rest if not sleep.

* * *

A new teammate, that was one of the last things that he had expected to happen during his career. True, he knew that as a chuunin he would be required to work with other ninja outside of original team, but a member that may possibly be permanent was neither expected nor prepared for. Four was the safest number and this fifth person was both questionable and a mystery. He glanced to her. The rest of the team had fallen asleep while he kept watch except for her. She didn't seem to sense his eyes at first until she glanced briefly at him before standing and leaping into the branches above where she had originally sat, hiding herself within the leaves. He turned back, gazing into the forest. It was quiet, a peace settling over the area.

* * *

It was still dark when they started moving again. Despite the incident the day before they took their time as they walked along the dirt road. The day previous had proven to be successful since they had managed to travel a distance that left them a shorter walk between the camp sight and Kohona for this particular day. It was quiet as they walked the intense heat was the same and left them tired and unwilling to start any form of conversation.

Anya walked behind her new team, studying them each in turn. They were each powerful. Naruto's and Sasuke's chakra had a large amount, something that was not surprising considering one was an Uchiha and the other possessed the notorious Kyuubi. Sakura did not possess the high level of chakra that the other two did, but from what she had heard she was extremely intelligent and had been the student of Tsunada at one time during the years previous. She glanced over her shoulder and she moved her eyes so that she was looking past her and at the road ahead. In the distance she could see the wall rising in the distance that surrounded the village. Her eyes moved to Naruto. She was not specifically surprised that he was angry about her joining, but maybe it was a change that he possibly felt destroyed the normalcy that had been developed after Sasuke's return.

Eventually they drew closer until the wall stood tall before them. After speaking with the two ninja that guarded the gates, they passed through and entered Kohona. The village was the same as it had been left; the only difference though was the intense summer heat that had managed to enter the village, ignoring the walls that provided a protective barrier for it.

Naruto stopped after walking only a few feet. He turned around to face the others. "Now we can get another mission," he exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Not so fast Naruto."

He stopped laughing and looked at Kakashi. "What is it?"

"We won't be going on any missions until Lady Tsunada assigns us a new one. Until then I suggest you take a day off before we begin training in two days."

Naruto slouched slightly at the thought of waiting. Despite the fact that he was exhausted from their recently completed mission he was anxious to leave the village again. His companions started to walk again and almost reluctantly he followed after them. He walked beside Anya who continued to linger behind the others. "Hi."

She glanced over to him. His return to Kohona seemed to erase any anger that he felt towards her. "Hello."

"So how come…?"

"Anya."

She turned at the sound of her name, stopping when she saw the jounin that was approaching her.

The jounin stopped before her and offered her a serious, but warm smile. "I'm glad I found you. Lady Tsunada wishes to see you."

Nodding in understanding, she then looked at Naruto. "I will answer your question later," she said before following the jounin.

Kakashi followed them with his eyes. "I'll see you three later," he said before following after Anya and the jounin.

"You've got to be kidding," Naruto muttered. Despite the fact that this new girl could technically not ignore the hokage's order, he could not help but feel that she would not talk to him later. At least not until she was unable to avoid him. He turned around and froze when he saw Sakura and Sasuke were both gone. Growling to himself, he reluctantly started walking on his way back to his apartment.

* * *

Anya stood still as a statue as she waited to be let in to see the hokage. Ninja came and went, passing her without seeing. A select few though, who happened to know her, did pause and turn to glance at her as they passed. After several minutes of waiting, the door finally opened to let her in. Shizune stuck her head out of the door and glanced at her as if beckoning for her to come before disappearing within the room.

"Hello Anya," the Tsunada said as she entered.

Stopping before her desk she bowed respectfully, before sitting in the chair that had been placed before the desk. "Did you wish to speak with me?"

"Yes, I do." She set down the paperwork and folded her hands, setting her chin on top of them. "I was reviewing the Third's file on you. At first when he had left instructions for you to be placed in Team 7 I thought that it was strange, but after some research I believe I understand his motives. She watched her closely, noticing the lack of reaction on her face before continuing. "It seems that your clan had close connections with the Uchiha clan. I noticed also that certain arrangements had been made before the unfortunate accident."

"That's why you had me join the team," she said, her voice holding a slight edge to it.

"Then you know what it is you have to do."

_You think that I will follow the path of my ancestors? Sell my body for the reason of a false belief? _She did not speak her thoughts. Her lips pursed together until they were thin and barely noticeable, but she nodded.

She stood and walked around the desk until she was standing beside Anya. Reaching out, she placed a hand on her shoulder. "You must do this," she said. "I understand that the mission will take time so I will not give you a deadline." Anya was staring straight ahead, offering sign of what she was thinking beyond her pursed lips. She pulled her back and stepped away. "You are dismissed," she said, before sitting down again.

* * *

He had managed to find Sakura and Sasuke after much searching. Sakura was the one he had found first and after promising to immediately find Sasuke he had managed to convince her to accompany him. Sasuke had appeared less than pleased when they found him, but had he had dragged the Uchiha with them despite the fact. The three of them were now wandering through the alleyways. "So what do you think Tsunada wanted with Anya?" he asked disturbing the silence between them.

"Who knows."

"What's with the attitude Sakura? Don't you like her?" She was silent and he started laughing to himself. He crossed his arms behind his head and smiled broadly when his laughter had ended.

"Naruto!"

He stopped, his eyes widening.

It took her a moment to realize that he was no longer walking with them. "What's wrong Naruto?" Sakura asked, turning around to look at him.

Sasuke stopped and leaned against the fence, crossing his arms and staring at the two in a bored manner.

He didn't answer. Instead he began looking around wildly. "Where is she?" he demanded.

"Who?" There was no answer to her question and she sighed in annoyance. "Naruto…" He was staring off at the farther end of the alley. She turned and looked to see a flurry of dust that was growing steadily larger. "What's that?" Before she could receive an answer the cloud consumed them and she was momentarily blinded.

"Naruto!"

The dust cleared Sakura and Sasuke stared at Naruto.

A girl with black hair was hugging Naruto and looked to be squeezing the life from him. "I missed you so much," she exclaimed, her hold on him tightening to a near impossible grip.

"I...mis...sed you...too...Ele...nore..." Naruto managed to gasp. He went silent as her hold on him tightened further and it became harder to draw breath.

"Why didn't you write me?" she asked, her voice sad. He didn't answer and she looked at him, blushing slightly when she saw his red face and released him. Her arms wrapped around him again though it was now in a relaxed embrace. She stared almost longingly at him as she waited expectantly for him to answer.

He took several deep breaths of the oxygen that his lungs sorely desired. "I was on a mission. I didn't have time," he eventually said.

"Oh, I see." She looked up at him, her platinum eyes brimming with tears.

The threat of tears caused him to tense slightly. "It wasn't like I wasn't coming back." His hopes to reassure her failed as Elenore gave him a dangerous look. "I didn't mean..." He was unable to finish his sentence and began to shrink under her gaze.

Her eyes turned crimson as she grasped his collar. "I missed you!" She slammed him into the ground, before going on to spin him in the air. Throwing him onto the ground he released his collar and walked away without an another look to the boy that she had managed to knock unconscious.

Sakura watched her leave and smiled to herself. This Elenore was an interesting girl and she couldn't help but respect the power that she displayed in her abuse of Naruto. On the ground the fox-nin was stirring, slowly regaining consciousness and she looked at him. "What was that about?" she asked innocently, masking her amusement.

Naruto sat on the ground and rubbed his head, but that did little to ease the pain that seemed to inhabit his entire being. He looked up at Sakura with a small glare. "She missed me."

She gave him her own glare. "I all ready knew that."

He stared at her before an amused look transformed into a successful smile. "Don't tell me you were worried Sakura."

"What? No!" She could feel her face becoming warm and turned around so that he would not see the blush that had more than likely colored it. Behind her she could hear him chuckling and she turned, approaching her with the plan to drive her fist into his skull.

"Hey Anya!" Naruto jumped up; startling Sakura; and began to wave at his new teammate.

Anya heard a noise, but paid no mind to it believing it to be only a normal sound from the village. Remaining oblivious of her team she continued walking.

She passed them and he stared at her in slight disbelief. "Hey Anya!" Naruto stepped into her path when she drew closer, blocking her way. "What's wrong?"

She looked up, only then seeing that she had wandered into an alleyway and into her new team's presence.

"Hello." He waved his hand in front of her face. "I asked you a question. You deaf or something?" Naruto flew backwards and landed on the ground. "Sasuke!" He yelled the other boy's name as he returned to his feet.

"Leave her alone Naruto." Sasuke move to stand at Anya's side. "I've heard enough of your voice."

"Shut up Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, jumping to his feet.

The imminent fight drew her from her thoughts and momentary lack of attention. She watched the two in silence, wondering if she should interrupt and them. There was a familiar chakra signal behind her and she turned around. _Kakashi-sensei._

* * *

His attempts to learn of Tsunada's reason for wishing to see Anya after her return had failed. Shizune had refused to give him any clue as to what had been spoken between the two women. When he had been unable to find Anya he left the building. The report could wait.

He walked down the alleyway, contemplating what may have transpired between the hokage and his new student while searching for her.

"Kakashi-sensei."

He looked ahead of him and saw his team. Anya was walking towards him, the others following close behind. "We need to talk Anya," he said before the four reached him. His three original students stopped, while the newer addition came up to him and with her at his side he turned around, walking back the way he had originally come. When they were no longer in the alleyway he finally chose to speak. "What did Lady Tsunada wish to see you about?"

"That information is confidential," she said quietly.

"Anya." He stopped and he looked down at her. She did not look at him, staring instead ahead of them. "Training will be in two days at sunrise." She nodded and he walked away from her, leaving her to her own devices.

_

* * *

_

Author's Note: Sometimes I wonder where my brain is when I write. Well, I hope you enjoyed the revised version of my terrible fan fiction. Yes, I'm aware that their names aren't japanese. There's a reason for that.

_Quick disclaimer, the characters Anya and Elenore of my own creation._


	2. The Greatest Dangers

**Disclaimer: Naruto (anime/manga) is the property of Masashi Kishimoto. I hold no affiliation or ownership to it. The characters Anya and Elenore though are of my own creation.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Greatest Dangers**

The time that followed contained a plethora of activities. If training was not occurring the team spent their time escorting clients or performing the well loved level D missions and if these missions were not currently pre-occupying them then they were training. The four chuunin found themselves abandoned by Kakashi after being unfortunate enough to be assigned a level D mission. Since they were as he said, "Chuunin and did not need him to supervise the watching of children," they were left alone.

Anya adjusted her hold on the small baby in her arms. She rocked it gently, humming softly so that only it could hear her. A smile tugged at the corners of her lips as its eyes struggled to remain open. A shout from Naruto disturbed it and she turned to glare at the chuunin in question.

"This mission sucks!" he roared as one of the five children they had been assigned to watch attempted to rip off his arm with its constant tugging.

"Shut up Naruto," Sakura ordered through gritted teeth as she did her best to calm her crying charge.

She sighed and returned her attention to the baby.

"I don't care what that old bat says. Babysitting is not a mission."

"Naruto!" She stumbled forward as another child leapt onto her back, covering her eyes with his hands. Almost immediately her charge started to laugh, clapping her hands in amusement.

"What's with these kids?" Naruto dodged the rocks that the three other children had decided to chuck at him, finding the ninja's attempts to avoid the projectiles to be extremely amusing.

"They can tell when someone doesn't like them."

Both Naruto and Sakura glared at Anya when they heard her quiet answer.

"Why don't you help us then?"

"I would, but I must take care of Suon," she said without looking at them. The baby in her arms yawned and finally closed his eyes.

Naruto turned to Sasuke who leaned against the wall a few feet away. "Why don't you help us?" he growled.

"You and Sakura elected to watch them," he said. "I am also helping with Suon." He neglected to mention that both Naruto and Sakura insisted on watching the children once the mother left and that Sakura had earlier attempted to talk him into helping, but a glare from him had silenced her and frightened the children.

"They're not the sweet little angels their mother said they were! That baby is!" He pointed at Suon, but quickly pulled his hand back when one of the boys attempted to bite it.

"Maybe you should have chosen more wisely."

"Damn it! I thought the baby would be crying and doing all that other crap babies do! Not sleeping!" Following his exclamation Suon awoke and started to wail loudly.

"Be quiet Naruto!" Sakura yelled over the noise.

The five children immediately sought revenge against the two chuunin who were shouting, leaping on them with vengeance in retaliation of their waking of their younger brother.

Anya cast a glare at them before walking into another room, doing her best to comfort Suon.

He turned when he saw her leave. Pushing himself off of the wall he followed her from the room, ignoring his teammates' cries for help. He found her sitting on the porch, her back to him. Suon was no longer crying and was instead gurgling in apparent joy. As if sensing his presence she turned to look at him before turning away to look at Suon again. He moved from the doorway, sliding the screen closed behind him and sat down beside her. "You're good with children."

"Maybe," she said quietly. She smiled down at him, causing Suon to croon happily.

The sight was beautiful and he watched the two with silent fascination.

"Would you like to hold him?"

"What?"

She smiled when she saw the surprised look that crossed his features. "Here." She Suon over to her teammate before helping him to adjust his arms when she saw the obvious awkwardness that resulted from having never held a baby before.

He looked at the baby in his arms, suddenly fearful that he might harm it. "Anya…" He was cut off when Suon reached up and grabbed a fistful of his bangs. Lowering his head down slightly, he smiled freely at the innocence of the creature in his arms.

Kakashi was approaching and she turned to look at him, noticing that the children's mother was at his side. However her eyes were quickly drawn back to Sasuke and Suon.

He paused when he saw the three together, feeling a slight pain in his chest. His eyes moved from them to the mother who had left his side.

"Suon," the mother crooned, hurrying over to them and taking the baby into her arms. "Were you a good boy." He reached for her hair and she smiled. "You took wonderful care of him," she said to Anya and Sasuke without looking at them. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She stood and looked at Sasuke when she felt the weight of his eyes.

"Where are Naruto and Sakura?"

"Inside," Sasuke said standing and stuffing his hands into his pockets. Behind him he heard the screen slid open and saw Kakashi's eye widen slightly before five small figures ran past him and to the mother, hugging her tightly.

"Thank you," the mother repeated when she saw Naruto and Sakura step outside of the house.

"No problem." She didn't appear to notice his sarcasm and with his team started walking from the area.

"So how did the mission go?" Kakashi asked casually when they were no longer in sight of the house.

Naruto and Sakura promptly glared at him.

"Those kids were monsters! They tried to kill us!"

Kakashi chuckled at Naruto's immediate and expected response. "Well, maybe you will find the next mission more enjoyable."

"Did the old bat assign us another mission?" he asked, forgetting for a moment his frustration from the recently completed mission.

"No, but I thought that would have helped to cheer you up."

"Thanks," Sakura grumbled sarcastically. "Now if you excuse me I am going to take a three hour shower," she said before leaving her team.

Naruto quickly followed after her, though he intended to treat himself to several bowls of ramen at Ichigaku.

Kakashi stopped walking and glanced at his two remaining students. "Was the mission that bad?"

"No," Sasuke said when Anya offered no answer to the question.

He nodded and stretched slightly. "Well, I guess I should go write the report," he said before disappearing with a small explosion of smoke.

Sasuke glanced at Anya when they were left alone. He had nothing to do and had little desire to return to his apartment. "Care to go for a walk?"

Anya looked at him, appearing slightly surprised by his sudden question. "No thanks," she said after a moment. "I have plans." He nodded and she turned, walking in the direction opposite then which both Naruto and Sakura had taken.

He watched her retreating form before turning away. There was no explanation that he could think of that would provide a reason as to why he had chosen to ask her if she would like to walk with him. A jounin appeared beside him and he turned to face the man.

"The hokage wishes to speak with you."

With a nod he waited for the jounin to leave before signing several hand signals before transporting himself to Lady Tsunada's office.

* * *

The heat of the day began to waver slightly, as evening took its hold on the land. The setting sun took with it the warmth of the summer that had been causing a great deal of discomfort for the inhabitants of the village.

At the foot of the bridge, the figure watched the chuunin that leaned on the bridge's railing, appearing oblivious of his presence. Several minutes passed before he stepped onto the wood. "So this is where you're hiding," Kakashi said, walking over to join Anya.

She glanced briefly at him before turning away. "If you would like to call this hiding, then yes."

He leaned against the railing beside her, staring out at the retreating sun. "So you've come to see the sunset," he noted.

"Yes."

He looked at her as she watched the sun; her face lit up by the golden rays. It was a beautiful sight and he smiled beneath his mask when he saw the peaceful look that gradually took possession of her features.

"You know, the first time I saw the sun set was here."

"I wasn't aware of that."

"Ever since that day I have watched it. It gives you a sense of peace. As if the cruelties of our world don't exist."

"Yes... It does."

They remained there together and watched as the last of the sun's rays dipped under the river; over which they stood. A comfortable silence settled between the two of them.

As the moon began to rise into the sky, taking its place as queen, Kakashi broke the silence. "I'm worried about you."

"Why?"

"You've been changing teams since becoming a genin. I've lost track of how many teams you've been a part of."

"Twelve," she said quietly. "Three that were supposed to be permanent. Nine teams that were only placed together for the purpose of completing missions longer then six months.

He glanced at her when he heard the number, but said nothing in response to the number of teams itself. "What had been causing you to change teams so frequently? It seems difficult for you to remain in a permanent team longer than a couple months."

A long silence followed his words. Their eyes stared into those of their reflections.

"I do not know why you are asking that question. You are well aware of the problems that surround me. You know what happened with my first team and how I have been treated since then."

Kakashi sensed the depression that seemed to settle over her as she were suddenly covered by a blanket. Her reflection was frowning and his own reflection reached out and squeezed her shoulder. "I'll see you in the morning," he said after a moment of sustained silence.

She nodded in recognition and watched as he left her side. Staring into the water, she watched as her reflection was broken by an underwater touch.

* * *

Kakashi walked down the road, lost in his own thoughts. He had wanted to learn more of Anya's placement, but did not trouble her more than she all ready was after he brought up the past. There were always other days though.

"Kakashi Sensei!"

He stopped as Naruto ran up to him. "What is it Naruto?" he asked, honestly curious as to why his student was here rather than sleeping.

"Have you seen Anya?" he asked, gasping slightly as he attempted to catch his breath.

"Yes, I have."

"Where? I need to ask her something."

H sighed, wondering if it would be wise to tell him where she was. However regardless of whether or not he said anything he knew that Naruto would be stubborn enough to continue searching for her until he succeeded in his search. "She's at the bridge," he said after a moment.

"Thanks Sensei."

Naruto ran past him in the direction that he had just come. "But she's probably gone now," he added when he was out of earshot.

* * *

He stopped in the middle of the bridge. There was no one in sight and he crossed his arms in annoyance. "Damn it, she's not here!" he yelled. "Kakashi-sensei!" It was silent and no one appeared. "Where is she?" Naruto asked himself, but received no answer except for the rustle of leaves as a slight breeze swept through the area. He pondered silently for a moment, a frown etched onto his features. With a disgruntled sigh he eventually left the bridge, stuffing his hands into his pockets and started walking back the way he had come.

Within the nearby bushes, a pair of crimson eyes watched Naruto leave. They detached from the bush and a shadow followed after the fox-nin.

* * *

The sun's rays spilled into the room and onto his face. He turned away from the light, but the damage had all ready been done. Naruto rolled back onto his back and stared up at ceiling. _How long have I been asleep?_ Though still tired, he forced himself to rise from the bed before stumbling into the bathroom. He somehow completed his morning routine quickly despite the haze that had not been lifted with his waking. Now dressed, he ignored breakfast and walked towards the door that separated his apartment from the hallway. Barely noticing the white note on his door he stopped and stared at it, trying to read the words through his drowsiness. His eyes widened when he was finally able to decipher what it said. Ripping the note off of the door he reread it, now fully awake. "Yes! A new mission!" Racing into the hallway and out of the building, he hurried to the training grounds.

* * *

Anya stood apart from Sakura and Sasuke. She stared at the ground, finding little need to keep a constant vigil for the man who was to undoubtedly arrive late. The shade of the tree provided some protection for her from the early morning sun whose light threatened to burn anything that stepped within its rays.

"Naruto's late," Sakura commented. No one said anything in response to her obvious statement. Talking more to herself then her companions she continued. "So what do you think our new mission is about?" The silence remained. She sighed and glanced around the training grounds. The note had told her that they were to arrive here and as usual Kakashi was conveniently late.

"Wait!"

She watched as Naruto came running forward and came to a stop before her.

He doubled over and gasped for breath. His lungs were sore and it hurt to breathe. "Where's… Kakashi?" he managed to ask between gasps.

"He's not here yet." Sakura said.

Naruto nodded. When he had managed to regain his breath, he stood up. "Anya, where were you last night?" She remained silent and he turned away, grumbling his annoyance to himself. "Has she talked to you guys?"

She shook her head. "She hasn't said a word."

They waited several more minutes. Time dragged by until it felt as though time had come to a standstill. To their own annoyance Kakashi still hadn't shown up.

Anya shifted, brushing the hair from her eyes. A breeze passed through the grounds, offering some relief from the summer heat. Her eyes moved to the forest edge. A shadow shifted before blending in with nature's camouflage. Naruto growled in frustration and her attention turned to him.

"Where is he?"

Sakura and Sasuke glanced briefly at Naruto in response to the sudden disturbance.

A growl caused her to turn back towards the forest. There was a slight movement and the sun caught a flash of silver.

"He gets us here early and then he takes forever to get here." He began to pace around, shoving his hands into his pockets. "We should just not show up until after he says to come. Maybe then he won't be late." His mutterings continued, the choice words he chose to use barely distinguishable.

Going over to him, she placed a hand on his arm. "Calm down Naruto. You're getting to…" Sakura cried out in surprise as she was suddenly pushed to the ground. She had the briefest glimpse of the animal on top of her before she quickly raised her arms to protect her face, as teeth began to tear at her. The loud snapping of jaws and growling replaced other noises and she could feel the wounds being inflicted upon her arms.

The attack took him by surprise and a moment of shock passed before he moved to her aid. Grabbing the wolf, he attempted to pull it off of her. "Get off!" Naruto yelled, but to no avail. After a moment though he felt the animal ease its attack and he pulled on it with renewed strength. Sasuke appeared at his side and with his assistance he managed to move the wolf, but they could only hold it back when it would move no farther.

"Anya help us!" Naruto yelled. He glanced over his shoulder at the girl in question, but she made no sign of moving.

Sakura opened her eyes and screamed as the wolf attempted to get closer to her.

_Get a hold of yourself Sakura! It's only a stupid wolf. You can get out of this. Chah!_

She bit her lower lip and managed to gain some control of herself. After calming down to the greatest extent that she could under the circumstances she lowered her arms and quickly made several hand signs. A wooden log replaced her body just as the wolf escaped her teammates' grasp and leapt at her with ferocity. She reappeared several feet away. Blood dripped from her arms onto the ground.

"Get out of here Sakura!"

A low growl followed Naruto's order and she turned around to see the wolf. It was making a wide circle, watching her with blood red eyes. She attempted to rise, but the moment she moved it lunged. Closing her eyes, she waited for the feel of its canines tearing into her flesh, but nothing happened. She opened her eyes and saw Anya standing between her and the wolf. The wolf had lowered its head, growling at the girl.

The wolf prepared to leap at her, but she didn't flinch. "I will not move Elenore. Nor will I hesitate to use force if that is what it takes to stop you." _Elenore_ snarled and started to move around her in a wide circle. She followed her with her eyes, watching every movement that the wolf made. "Don't be foolish Elenore, she's not worth your time."

"Elenore?" Naruto looked at the wolf in shock, not understanding how this animal could be she.

The wolf emitted a low growl from deep within its throat and paused. Silver fur both changed into long black hair and faded into bronze flesh. Bones stretched, the skeleton restructuring itself until all that remained was a young woman. Elenore glared at Anya with crimson eyes. "Will you kill me too?" she asked, her gaze moving briefly to the kunai in the other girl's hand. Anya remained silent and her face twisted into a façade of rage. With a growl she turned away, transforming back into a wolf and running to the forest, disappearing within the camouflage of the trees.

Naruto stared after her. However his shock was broken when he heard a pained gasp. Turning to Sakura, he moved to her side and knelt down next to her. "Sakura…"

"Why did she attack me?"

"I don't know," he admitted truthfully. _Why would Elenore…? She's never acted that way before. Why would she attack Sakura? She never did anything._

"What happened?"

Both chuunin looked up to see Kakashi staring down at them.

He knelt down beside Sakura and looked at her arms. Neither of his students said anything, but he suspected, by the appearance of her wounds, that she had been attacked by one of the Hyoukyo clan. He held his hand out over her arms and did his best to heal them.

Sasuke glanced briefly at the three before turning to his other teammate. "Are you alright?" She didn't answer and he touched her shoulder lightly.

Her grip on the kunai tightened until her knuckles turned white. "I'm fine," she said quietly. After returning the weapon to its pouch she turned away and went to stand underneath the tree where she had originally stood.

* * *

Sakura's injuries were not completely healed, but he knew that the medic-nin carried some sort of salve that would assist in the healing that remained. "We should be going now."

Kakashi had pushed her condition aside so easily, but she reluctantly took Naruto's hand and was helped to her feet. He wrapped his arm around her waist to steady her and she blushed, quickly stepping away from her teammate. Rubbing her still injured arm, she turned away from Naruto to look at her sensei expectantly.

"Where are we going Kakashi Sensei?" Naruto asked, suddenly remembering the mission that they were to embark on.

"To the borders of the Land of Fire."

"How come?"

He sighed and ran a hand through his silver hair. "I'll tell you later Naruto." Without waiting for them he started to walk in the general direction of the gates.

Naruto went silent, slightly annoyed by the lack of information. However he did not question his sensei further, instead following after him.

* * *

When they had passed through the gates, Kakashi fell back to walk with Anya; who was following the group by herself. "What happened back there?"

She started to answer, but hesitated.

_Are you going to kill me too?_

"It's in the past now," she said rather than giving him details of the confrontation.

Naruto paused and looked over his shoulder at them. "Hey sensei, Anya hurry up!" he called, before running down the road, eager to reach their destination. His energy had returned and he was anxious to reach wherever their mission took them.

His enthusiasm caused him to smile beneath his black mask. Casting Anya a side-glance he motioned with his head towards the road ahead of them. A smile pulled at the corners of her lips and whether or not it was an actual one he did not know. He increased his pace and moved to join the two that had paused to wait for them to catch up. Her presence was three short steps behind him and he glanced briefly over his shoulder at her before looking forward.


	3. Fireside Story

**Disclaimer: Naruto (anime/manga) is the property of Masashi Kishimoto. I hold no affiliation or ownership to it. The characters Anya and Elenore however are of my own creation.**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Fireside Story**

The group followed the road that would lead them to their destination. The road was empty for the most part, aside from a few passing farmers with carts. It was nearing evening and several miles remained ahead of them.

Kakashi paused and glanced around. He rubbed the back of his head before with a sigh he turned to look at his team who had stopped and were watching him expectantly. "Maybe we should stop for the day," he said thoughtfully.

Naruto and Sakura perked at his words. They were tired, Kakashi having practically forced them and their companions to continue without a moment to rest. His actions had left them tired and hungry. They relaxed slightly, but there was hesitancy in their sensei's voice.

"Yes, I think we will stop."

Anya wandered over to the edge of the forest. Naruto and Sakura had promptly started to remove their packs and rummage through them in search of items that interested her little. She wanted to keep moving, but despite her will of some superhuman strength she was mortal and she and her companions needed rest. She leaned against a tree and stared into the depths of the forest. With a sigh she closed her eyes, listening. The noise that Sakura and Naruto made faded away and a silence befell her.

Kakashi turned to Sasuke who stood with a bored expression on his face. "Why don't you and Anya collect some firewood, while we set up camp."

"Whatever." Sasuke turned away from him and walked towards Anya. He touched her shoulder lightly.

She opened her eyes and turned to look at the Uchiha.

"We need to collect firewood."

Her eyes moved to Kakashi before returning to Sasuke. She nodded her head in understanding and stepped into the forest.

When they were gone Kakashi returned his attention to the remaining pair. They were already hard at work preparing camp and after a moment he threw his bag onto the ground and knelt down beside it.

* * *

They had walked about one mile, their surroundings darkening as they drew farther within the forest. The branches above them were thick with leaves, contributing to the minimal amount of light. The sounds if the forest's wildlife surrounded them; the chirping of birds, the snapping of a branch an unknown animal scurried off to its home. Their feet did not contribute to the noise, leaving behind only silence in their wake.

Anya walked slowly through the thick underbrush. She glanced around. They had passed a great amount of suitable wood; Kakashi's unspoken order though to scout the area surrounding their camp sight drew them farther away from the road. She cast out her senses, searching for anyone who could have tracked them or was roaming the area. Her foot caught and she gasped in surprise. The ground rushed up to her and she braced herself for the fall. The impact didn't come and she grasped the arm that encircled her waist.

"Careful."

She was helped to her feet and she looked to the ground to see to her own embarrassment that she had tripped over a tree root. Raising her eyes to Sasuke's, she found herself trapped beneath his dark gaze. "Thank you," she muttered, lowering her eyes. She disentangled her foot from the troublesome root and stood only to feel her leg give beneath her weight.

Sasuke tightened his hold on her, keeping her from falling. "You must have sprained your ankle."

"I must have."

Before she could protest, he slipped his other arm beneath her legs and took her into his arms.

"What are you…?"

"Be quiet."

Her eyes narrowed, but she held her tongue. He carried her to a nearby tree and set her down on the ground. She leaned against the trunk and turned away from him.

He knelt down in front of her. "How's the ankle?"

"It's fine." She glanced briefly at him before turning away, refusing to make eye contact.

Sasuke watched as she brushed a loose strand of raven hair from her face. Tucking his legs beneath him, he took her foot and placed it on his lap.

The action caused her to look at him with a combination of surprise and annoyance. "What are you doing?"

He barely glanced at her. "I won't do anything to hurt you," he said with a hint of sarcasm. His eyes moved to hers and she turned away. She offered no protest and he removed the sandal she wore. At first glance there was no sign that she had done anything more than twist it. Moving it slightly, he paused when the limb tensed. His pure black eyes held her pale blue ones, refusing to let them go. She gave no sign of feeling any pain, but he doubted the façade that she had adopted.

The forest around them adopted a silence as they were torn from reality as they sunk deeper into the unblinking stare that they both had settled into.

Breaking away from her gaze, he then returned his attention to her ankle. He applied a miniscule amount of pressure to it with his thumbs before rotating the digits in small circles while still maintaining the pressure.

She could feel her face becoming warmer as he started the actions. _What are you doing?_ She received no answer for her thoughts. Her eyes remained focused on him. Despite her own will she felt her ankle relaxing at his touch. He did not look at her despite her continued staring at him. She could not see his eyes, for they were hidden by his bangs, but she could feel the weight of their gaze. _He's gentle._

"What are you thinking?"

His sudden question startled her. She turned away and looked out into the surrounding trees. "How this seems very unlike you."

He stopped his actions and looked at her. "Is that what you think?"

She turned back to him. "Would you believe me if I said no?"

A silence hung between them after her question. He lowered her eyes and handed her sandal back to her. "We should probably start back." While she returned her sandal to her foot he stood and glanced around. Beside him he heard her shift and he turned back to her. Offering her his hand he waited for her to take it.

He was quick to pull her up to her feet and she immediately reached out to grasp the trunk of the tree with her other hand. She set her foot down and when she was sure her leg would not buckle the moment she applied her weight to it she started walking around. The pain that had previously surged from her ankle and up her leg was gone. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he muttered before kneeling down to pick up some of the branches that scattered the forest floor.

She knelt down and reached for the nearby branches. Her hand brushed against Sasuke's as he reached for the same one and she froze. Their eyes met and they turned away.

"Sorry."

"It's fine." She grasped the stick and added it the collection in her arms.

He glanced over at her before looking away. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes."

They stood and began to retrace their steps to where they had left the others.

"Yes, I would."

She paused at his statement and turned to look at him. He had stopped with her and was matching her stare. _What does…?_ She smiled ever so slightly when she realized why he had made such a statement out of no where.

* * *

Naruto glanced around. He, Sakura, and Kakashi were sitting comfortably around the spot that they had chosen to start a fire. His eyes moved to the forest where he had watched Anya and Sasuke leave, but they did not appear. "Where are they?" he asked himself more than his companions. Several minutes passed and he eventually stood before starting to pace the ground.

Kakashi watched him with some amusement. He wondered if he should tell the fox-nin what their mission was so that he would be distracted for a time, but he doubted it would do little to delay the inevitable explosion of frustrated words.

"Kakashi Sensei."

He looked over at Sakura. "What is it?"

"Where do you think they are? They've been gone for quite a while."

"Don't worry." The outline of his smile appeared beneath his mask. "I'm sure they'll be here shortly."

He turned to his sensei when he heard his answer. "How do you know that?"

"Because we're behind you dobe."

He jumped at the Uchiha's voice before turning around to face Sasuke and Anya. "What took you so long?"

"Were you worried?" he asked mockingly, earning a "I should kill you look" from Naruto. He granted the fox-nin a glare of his own. "Get out of my face."

Anya slipped past the two, having no desire to be in their vicinity should a fight erupt. She set the wood down by the area that the three had cleared before kneeling down and beginning the process of starting a fire.

Naruto refused to move and with little hesitancy he pushed past him before going to Anya's side. He added the wood that he had collected to the pile that she had started before helping her in her task.

Soon after the sparks from the flint ignited the wood and the kindling that was added sparked the flames that began to lick the skies, feeding off of the abundant oxygen.

* * *

Evening had come and the new moon hung in the sky. The stars glowed brightly against the darkness, appearing to be gems in a sea of blackness. Sparks from the fire crackling fire floated lazily into the air, attempting to reach the sky before becoming nothing more than ash. The flames swayed in a sensual dance.

Sakura watched Sasuke's face. He was watching the flames intently, lost in a trance that it had managed to induce. Shadows danced across his stone façade, causing an ever-changing array of shapes. She took a deep breath before standing and moving to sit down beside him. "Are you all right Sasuke?"

"I'm fine." His voice was laced with annoyance and told her without words that he wanted nothing more than for her to be silent and to leave him alone.

She lowered her eyes and moved over so that he was given more room. Experience had taught her to give him space if she was to have any chance of being near him. Her eyes moved over the two others who sat around the fire. Anya had left earlier to some area beyond the warm glow of the fire.

Naruto fidgeted where he sat. For the past few hours he had nothing to entertain himself except for the prolonged silence of the team. "Why's everyone so quiet?" he finally asked.

Sasuke closed his eyes at the sound of Naruto's voice. "We were enjoying the silence before we had to hear your stupid voice again." He folded his hands and rested his chin on them.

His face flushed when she heard the Uchiha's reply. Jumping up to his feet he pointed accusingly at him. "My voice isn't stupid!"

The statement was weak and was something that he would have expected years earlier when they had first become a team. His eyes remained closed as he listened to Naruto's continuous verbal defense. "When are you going to shut up?" he asked calmly, interrupting the fox-nin before he could continue when he paused to take a breath.

He flushed a deeper shade of red as his anger grew with the question. Opening his mouth he was about to reply, but was stopped when Sakura was suddenly very close to him, her face mere inches from her own.

"Can you ever stop talking?" she asked, her voice laced with anger. Her face was flushed a deep red.

"What's with you and Sasuke?"

The question surprised her and she took a step back. "What… What do you mean?" she asked, her voice not as stable as she would have preferred it to be.

"It's all about Sasuke!" He changed his voice into a rough impression of Sakura's. "Oh Sasuke, I'll go for a walk with you. Sasuke, what do you think our mission is? Oh, Sasuke, are you okay?"

Her hands clenched and unclenched at her sides. She could feel her face turning a deeper shade of red. Anger welled within her and she bit her lower lip to control it. "Stop it Naruto," she said through gritted teeth.

He smiled when he realized that he had hit a nerve. Beginning to skip around he started to move in circles in front of her, humming a song.

Clenching her hand into a fist, she raised it and attempted to punch Naruto as he neared her. "Huh?" She looked at the hand that held hers and followed the arm to the body that it was attached to. "Kakashi-sensei?"

"Calm down, both of you." He held her hand tightly and looked between the two. Naruto had stopped his antics and Sakura had become suddenly calm. His grip loosened and he released her hand. "Now why don't we try to do something more productive. How does that sound?"

"Like what?"

"Where did you come from?" she asked in an alarmed voice, looking at Naruto when he suddenly appeared at her side.

"From behind Kakashi." He smiled at her warmly.

She took several steps back and was forced to stop when she stumbled. "Will you stop looking at me like that?"

"Nope." His grin broadened with his reply.

Her face was turning red again; she could feel the warmth in her face from her anger. She opened her mouth to speak, but was silenced when Kakashi interrupted.

"Calm down you two," he said, his voice possessed with some annoyance. "Now let's sit around the fire and relax." He placed a hand on each of their shoulders and led them to their place by the fire. When they were both seated, he sat himself down in front of the fire. "Now isn't this nice?"

Naruto shrugged and leaned forward slightly. "I guess."

Sakura nodded her head in agreement before turning away from the flames to watch Sasuke. His eyes were on the flames. Her eyes left him when he frowned deeply. She looked into the forest, attempting to discern Anya's form. There was a dark shadow that she assumed to be the woman, but she couldn't be sure. Part of her wanted to go to the woman and ask her to join them, but she was held back by her own suspicions that Anya did not want to be near them.

* * *

She leaned comfortably against the tree. The rough bark pressed into her back, but she had adjusted to the feel of it. She was several feet within the forest, but within sight of her team. The light of the fire did not reach her though. She could feel the weight of a pair of eyes watching her and she wondered which of her team had found her interesting enough to watch for almost two hours. It didn't really matter though and she continued to ignore her watcher the best she could. Closing her eyes she listened to the night's sounds and the crackling of the burning wood, losing herself to imagination with the lull of the soft noises. Sensing someone approaching, she remained oblivious to him until he was only a few feet away. "What do you want Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi sat down beside her, leaning his back against the tree. "I just wanted to know if you're going to join us." When she didn't answer, he stood up and brushed himself off. "I see." He began to walk away, but stopped and looked at her. "Just to let you know we'll be telling stories."

His notification caused her to open one eye and look at him.

* * *

The three looked up as Kakashi left the forest with Anya at his side.

"You found her," Naruto said, causing her to raise a delicate eyebrow. "Where were you?" he asked, directing his question to Anya.

"She was at the edge of the forest," Sasuke said.

"I didn't ask you Sasuke!"

"Now calm down everyone," Kakashi said, as death glares passed between Sasuke and Naruto. "Now why don't we tell some stories?"

"Stories?" Naruto looked at him as if he had grown a second head or had chosen to read one of Jiraiya's books aloud.

He ignored the look. "I'll divide you into two teams and each team will tell one story. Do you understand?" Kakashi watched as they each nodded. "Perfect. Now..." He looked over the four as he pondered who would be best to pair together. "Sasuke and…"

_This is my chance. _Sakura scooted closer to Sasuke in hopes of being placed on his team.

"... Anya will be on one team. Sakura, Naruto, you'll be on the other."

She looked over at the smiling Naruto. At that moment he was the most unwelcome sight that she could possibly see. "But..."

"Now let's begin," Kakashi said, interrupting Sakura before she was given the chance to voice her opposition to his decision.

"How are we supposed to tell these stories in teams?"

Her question was plausible, but almost idiotic at the same time. However he could understand why she asked it. He doubted many played this unnamed game that he had masked in the façade of telling stories. "Each person will speak at least five sentences and then the other person will pick up where they left off. I believe that is simple enough for you all to understand." His final statement earned him a glare from Sakura, but no one said anything in retort. "Why don't you and Naruto begin." Sakura looked as if he had just slapped her, but he ignored it.

After a moment she turned away and looked at her partner. Sighing, she stood and moved to sit down beside him. "Do you want to start or should I?"

"You can Sakura."

She shifted uncomfortably and looked at the ground. _What am I supposed to say? I don't know any stories._ Her eyes moved to Kakashi who was looking expectantly at her. "Well… There was a troubled boy and he found himself stuck in a world that he didn't understand." She glanced at Naruto before looking away. "You're turn."

Her beginning troubled him. It caused him to wonder if he was somehow the subject of the story, but he doubted it. "He could only stand by and watch as everyone passed him by, ignoring him. For some reason he was a mis-fit in their eyes and he didn't know why. He refused to be ignored so he tried to bring attention to himself."

"The people were very cruel though and pushed him away or even worse continued to act as though he didn't exist. The boy couldn't understand why he was being treated this way. Why he was a disease in their eyes. So he continued to act out, to do anything to have them look his way."

"After a while though people started to look, but they never really saw him. He realized then that he was going to be alone forever, that no one cared about him."

"It was confusing because even the worst people would gain some attention, would be recognized. The village was strange and it was then that he decided that he was special. He was the only one who really belonged and everyone else were mis-fits, the ones who were different. It was easier to think that way."

The story, he realized, was becoming Naruto's childhood and he couldn't risk something being said that shouldn't be. "I think that's enough for tonight."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked, looking at him in utter surprise. Though she was slightly relieved that she may not have to tell more of the story, she couldn't help but want to continue and hear what else Naruto had to say.

"I don't have to explain so I suggest that you either eat dinner or get some sleep."

She looked away and glanced at Naruto. He was staring into the fire with a distant look in his eyes.

* * *

Sleep had refused to come to her and she was left tired when they rose early the next morning. She couldn't bring herself to think of anything but the story that she and Naruto had been telling. It was strange, but she couldn't help but believe that he had been telling something more than a mere tale. His words seemed much more personal and a part of her thought of him standing outside of the academy when everyone else had graduated. He had been alone and looked to be nothing more than the outcast that he was often treated as. She glanced at him, but he was smiling like he normally was. However she couldn't help but notice that he was slightly off.

"Let's get going."

Kakashi's words brought her out of her thoughts and she picked up her bag. After slinging it over her shoulder she started walking back to the road with her companions. Naruto was talking, mostly to himself. She listened to him, finding what he had to say to be more interesting than she had in the past.

He could feel the weight of her eyes and he turned to her with a smile. "What is it Sakura?"

"Nothing," she said, faking anger to hide the fact that for some reason she was blushing. When he had turned away she looked at him again before looking at the rest of the team. They were several feet ahead of them, having somehow gained the lead and leaving Naruto and herself as stragglers. "Naruto."

"Yeah Sakura?"

He was looking at her as she often did when they were talking. "That story, were you telling your part…?" _This is stupid. Just ask him about the story Sakura._

"Why did you start telling that story Sakura?" His question had obviously startled her. "I mean, why did you…?"

"I don't know. It was the first thing that I thought of."

"It was pretty good wasn't it?" She gave him a curious look and he smiled, crossing his arms behind his head. "I mean, they were probably expecting some mushy romance from you or for me to start talking about being the future Hokage."

"Or us arguing."

"Yeah, probably." He laughed to himself. "We surprised them didn't we?"

"Naruto…" _Was that story yours?_

Her voice had changed and he looked at her to see that she was watching the ground with a somber expression. "What is it Sakura?"

"How does the story end?" She stopped with him and looked into his eyes, seeing within them a combination of sadness and surprise.

"I don't know Sakura. It was just a story," he said with a laugh, but it lacked the amusement that it normally possessed.

_Naruto…_

"Naruto, Sakura."

They looked at Kakashi and saw that he and Anya and Sasuke had stopped and were now waiting for them.

"Are you two coming?" he asked, obviously annoyed.

He looked at Sakura with a false smile. "Come on!" Without waiting for her he ran to catch up with their teammates who had started to walk again.

She smiled to herself. _Coming._

* * *

Naruto pondered with himself. Something was missing and it was troubling him. "Hey Kakashi-sensei."

"What is it Naruto?" he asked without looking at him.

"What is our mission exactly?"

_That's right. I haven't told them yet._ He smiled behind his mask, finding his forgetfulness to be slightly amusing. "We have to assist a village on the border. They've been having some difficulties with some fugitives. It is our duty to secure the village and deal with the fugitives appropriately."

"That's it?" He crossed his arms behind his head. "I thought that we would have something more difficult then dealing with some rogues."

Anya shook her head and looked away. The memory of their level D mission was still fresh in her mind. She wondered if maybe this mission would be easier for him than babysitting since he seemed to be more successful when he was not within the village and performing missions. Within her she felt that something was wrong, but she did not dwell on it.

"So how much farther do we have to go?"

"I don't know Naruto. I guess that we'll just find out when we get there."

Naruto lingered behind for a moment as the rest of the team starting walking. Kakashi had mocked him. "Hey!"

_Dobe,_ Sasuke thought with a slight smirk.

* * *

He unfolded the map and looked for the road that they were following. When he found it, he traced it until he found the village that was their goal. They had several more miles that separated them from the village. Folding the map, he glanced around at his team. There was a relaxed aura that had settled over them, but it would be short lived. He knew from experience that this mission would be similar to the mission with the bridge builder and would result in a great deal of stress if the village was in as much trouble as the messenger that the village headman had sent had claimed. "We'll leave in a few minutes," he stated.


	4. Burn

**Disclaimer: Naruto (anime/manga) is the property of Masashi Kishimoto. I hold no ownership or affiliation to it. The characters Anya and Elenore though are of my own creation.**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Burn**

The village was like any other. They had come to the border before and like the villages that they had been sent to or passed through in the past it was what could be considered a fortress. Despite the peace that had settled between the different pasts, peace was never eternal and as such the border villages remained on a constant watch. They walked through the gates, ignoring the distrustful eyes that watched their every move. A man dressed in ninja garb intercepted them as they approached the headman's house. The group stopped, watching his approach with anticipation for any form of greeting.

His frown faded and he offered the group a smile. "Kakashi, I did not think that they would send you here."

"It's been a while Vurodima." He took the hand that the man offered him.

"You know him?" Naruto looked at the man who reminded him of the bridge builder. Unlike the old man though, his appearance was professional and one of a hunter-nin that he would have seen in Kohona.

"Your sensei and I have known each other for many years," he said, answering before Kakashi could speak.

"How do you know him?" Sakura asked, though with more respect than Naruto had offered with his question.

"You're curiosity is a good trait for a ninja, but you should know when to hold you tongue when talking to your elders." He was offered no more questions after that answer so he turned back to Kakashi. "How have you been?"

Naruto glared at Vurodima with obvious dislike. _Who the hell does this old man think he is?_

The chuunin's emotions radiated off of him like heat. He glanced over his shoulder and sighed. "Excuse me Vurodima, I believe some introductions are in order. These are my students Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, and of course you know Anya."

"A pleasure." He looked at Anya with a smile. "It's very nice to see you again."

She nodded and turned away, but there was a hint of a smile on her lips.

"Don't we have a mission?" Naruto asked when it looked as though Kakashi and Vurodima would start talking again. He crossed his arms and shuffled his feet with a combination of boredom and frustration. This was not what he expected.

* * *

The headman watched them in an almost bored manner. Though he had expressed his appreciation for their coming he also seemed to express a hesitancy to involve them. None of this though could be seen in the distant eyes that looked passed them and at the far wall. After several minutes passed during which nothing was said he waved his hand in dismissal. They left the building and stood on the porch.

Before them spanned the village. There were few people who walked the streets and what had at one time may have been busy shops were now empty.

Vurodima appeared at their sides, having disappeared earlier after bringing them to the headman. He offered them a warm smile before in an almost dramatic gesture he waved his arm so that it was outstretched at his right. "After you." He received a look from Naruto, but the chuunin walked passed him and started walking in the direction that he had given. Kakashi lingered behind and he started the conversation that they had been interrupted from.

_

* * *

_

A fog crept into the village, covering the streets in a shifting gray blanket. She stood at the gates, the expanse before her was dead and no signs of life existed as it had when they first arrived. Something was wrong she could sense it. In a flash the village changed and she was returned to the place that she and the others had entered the day before. The sun was starting to set and dusk was taking control of the land. There was screaming and she heard what sounded like crackling. There was an eruption of flames and fire consumed the buildings.

She awoke in a cold sweat. A quick glance around the room revealed that no one else had been disturbed. _Why…?_ She leaned forward and covered her face with her hands. Taking several deep breaths she attempted to slow her racing heart. _It was just a nightmare. The village is safe._ Sleep would not return, she had learned that from earlier experiences. Careful to not disturb her companions, she rose and crept from the room.

* * *

There was a full moon. She found herself unable to turn away from the silver orb that hung in suspended animation in the sky. Her immediate fear from the nightmare had faded since going outside, but the apprehension remained. There was a tightening in her stomach that left her feeling ill. Sighing heavily, she leaned forward and rested her forehead on her knees.

"What's wrong?"

She looked up and peered at Vurodima from the corner of her eye. "No, I'm just pondering."

"If you're pondering then there must be something wrong."

"Maybe."

He sat down beside her with a groan and ran a hand through his graying hair. His eyes moved to the moon that watched them in silence.

"I thought that you had retired."

"I did, but this old man has a craving for adventure. I now consider myself freelance. At the moment the headman supplies my payment."

She smiled to herself. "That sounds like you." She lifted her head and leaned back, supporting herself with her hands behind her back. "Are you happy?"

"Yes, I am." He turned to her with a smile. "And what about you?"

* * *

The village was a change from the ones that they normally were sent to. When compared to their other destinations it was smaller despite their first impressions from the day of their arrival. Now though, they were coming to realize that their job was simpler than what had been first assumed. There were fewer areas to create a strong defense for and they were able to begin worker sooner after a brief inspection.

Vurodima had given them the tour of the village. He had led them through every possible alleyway and shown them every nook and cranny of the wall that surrounded the village. There were definite repairs that needed to be made and several upgrades to do. He talked, mostly with Kakashi throughout the entire time that he was showing them around. The history of the village was the primary subject, revealing much about the time that it was built.

* * *

The forest that surrounded the village started approximately five feet from the wall. The wall was a poor description of the village's major defense since it was technically a wooden fence. They circled the area slowly the first time. Kakashi had sent the four of them out after the tour, leaving he and Vurodima to work on other securities that they had noticed during the walk.

"So what exactly are we looking for?" He gave Sakura a curious look when she looked at him as though he were an idiot, all though she often looked at him that way.

"The wall needs to be fortified."

"That's obvious."

"Shut up dobe."

She shook her head before walking away from the three original members and glancing around. The trees provided camouflage from those that were attacking the village. During the tour she had seen that there were few within the village with any sort of fighting experience beyond the defense the village. The only forms of warriors were Vurodima and the five guards who guarded the headman. Merely fortifying the wall would do little if the villagers couldn't defend themselves for an extended period. The headman would either need to hire more freelances or take the time to actually provide training for those he led.

"What are you thinking."

Despite her will not to she startled at the sound of Sasuke's voice so close to her ear. Glancing over her shoulder, she cast him a glare before looking away. "Probably the same thing you are."

He smirked and moved so that he was standing at Anya's side. "We should search the forest." She raised an eyebrow in response to his words. "The attackers may have a lair nearby if the same people are coming after the village." She was smiling and he turned to the other two. "Sakura, Naruto."

"What the hell do you want?"

"Shut up Naruto," Sakura hissed. "What is it Sasuke?"

"Go in the village and tell Kakashi-sensei that Anya and I are going into the forest."

"Do you want us to go with you?"

"No. It would be better if we have a smaller group."

Though she was hesitant to leave him alone with their new teammate she nodded and grabbed Naruto's ear.

"Sakura, wha…?" He yelped in pain when she twisted his ear and started to drag them into the wall's confines.

_Why would Sasuke want to go with her? Maybe they have a relationship. No, don't think that Sakura. Sasuke would never go out with her. He probably just thinks that she'll do a good job with searching, but why would he choose her? Naruto or I have known him longer. We would have been a better choice over her._

"I wonder why Anya and Sasuke are going out into the forest."

She cast Naruto a glare before turning away.

"Don't you think it's strange that he wants it to be just the two of them Sakura. They're probably…" He grumbled to himself and rubbed his head where Sakura had hit him. Despite the fact that he would have wanted to continue bothering her with the possibility of a relationship between the two, he wasn't in the mood to suffer from her inevitable anger.

* * *

The forest held no sign of threat within its confines. They walked in silence, searching for any sign of those who had been attacking the village recently. As of yet though there was no sign of any hostile persons among the trees.

Sasuke stopped and glanced around. There had to be something, but they had found nothing. It didn't make any sense. From what they had learned the attacks were not random with the frequency of the occurrences. There had to be some sort of lair where these people were hiding themselves. The possibility existed that there was either a single faction who moved from place to place after each attack. If there were several factions controlled by a single leader scattered in multiple locations then sporadically attacking it would make finding those responsible more difficult. While it was not there duty to find those who were responsible, he knew that to stop the attacks they needed to find those who were responsible and remove them from the equation. He glanced at Anya and saw a similar look of annoyance reflected in the frown she wore. "What do you think?"

"They're probably rogues, criminals who fled their villages. They know how to hide their whereabouts and how to create false trails to be followed based on the assumptions that rise with the patterns of their attacks." She brushed the hair away from her face and turned to look at him. "Did I miss anything?"

"No," he said with a smirk. There was a roll of thunder and he looked at the darkening sky above them. "Lets go."

She nodded in agreement. Turning back the way they had come she started walking only to pause. Above the sound of the distant thunder that was growing steadily closer she could hear crying.

He glanced over his shoulder at her. "What is it?"

Standing behind him was a young girl. Sasuke remained ignorant of her presence and she wondered if it was just an image that her subconscious had created. The vision ended and she could see only trees behind him. "Nothing." She pushed aside the uneasiness that had formed within her and walked to his side.

* * *

The headman appeared less than pleased with what they had to tell them. Kakashi resisted the urge to strike the aging leader, instead standing still and showing no sign of his growing frustration. Vurodima had told him that he had been hired for the same reason that they had been. When the headman had ignored what he had told them he had told him to send word to Kohona for assistance. He now understood why his old friend called the headman a fool. The man was both cheap and resistant to any sort of help that was not immediate. Mentally cursing, he left his presence. His team was waiting for him outside, Anya and Sasuke having returned while he was inside. "Pack your things. We'll be leaving in the morning."

"What… Why?"

They were obviously confused and he didn't blame them. The village's situation wasn't good and he knew that they were willing to stay and help. "Our services are no longer needed."

"But what about the village?" Sakura asked since at the moment Naruto seemed incapable of forming any words beyond his two earlier questions.

"Vurodima will handle the basic needs."

"But…" A look from Kakashi silenced her and she lowered her eyes to the ground.

* * *

The fire crackled loudly as it fed. The snapping of wood could be heard as well as the sound of screams, creating a symphony of tragedy. She opened her eyes and looked at the dancing flames. "We should go back."

Her words were quiet, but it caught the attention of her team. "What for?"

She was silent and Kakashi went to her side. "What is it?" he asked quietly.

"Something happened or it's about to."

"What do you mean."

She lowered her voice so that it was barely above a whisper. "I saw a girl in the forest when Sasuke and I searched the area." The vision of her horribly burned body flashed before her eyes. "I recognized her from the village, but…"

He suddenly understood what it was that she was trying to tell him. "Are you sure?" She nodded and he looked over his shoulder at his team. "We're leaving, now."

It was wrong for them to leave. She knew that she should have spoken to Kakashi earlier, but she hadn't. Instead she had dismissed her emotions as being foolish. Her teammates were confused, but there was no time to answer the stream of questions that Naruto was asking. She could only hope that they reached the village in time.

* * *

The wind swept the ash up, causing the gray to glow against the dark sky before it drifted to the ground with the breeze's leaving. They stood in horror at the sight of the smoking ruins.

He pushed aside his emotions. "Search for survivors," he stated in a monotone voice. They acted immediately, leaving his side and walking through the remains of the wall. He lingered behind for a moment before following after the chuunin.

Small fires still burned in some of the remains of the buildings. There were bodies in the streets, weapons in their cold hands. Pausing, Sasuke looked at an elderly man who lay on the ground only a few feet away. He held a katana that in his youth he may have wielded in battle. For an instant he wondered if the man was still fighting the battle in death or if he was at peace. All of this was far to familiar and when he raised his eyes to the road he almost expected to see Itachi.

* * *

He found Vurodima near the wall. His old friend was slumped forward, his back against the wood. He had been fighting with his last breath. A smile pulled at the corners of his lips. Vurodima had slain several of the attackers before dying himself and their bodies lay on the ground before the fallen warrior. Kneeling down, he closed the empty eyes.

* * *

No survivors had been found. While several bodies lay in the street they found the remains of those who had died in the fires. It was a gruesome scene that revealed nothing of those who had done this or where they had gone.

He ran a hand through his silver hair. In his past he had seen things like this before, but it never got easier. For those who claimed that seeing sights such as these eventually became nothing more than a tragedy that you would eventually grow used to seeing were wrong. It was part of being a ninja that was difficult. His eyes moved to Anya who was walking slowly through the ruins of a nearby building. The rest of the team had gathered, but she remained searching. It was time to start the burials, but he would wait for her. A few more minutes of waiting would cause no more damage.

She did her best to not disturb the rubble within the smoking ruins. Glancing at Kakashi she caught him watching her before she looked at the rest of her team who had gathered in silence. Lowering her eyes, she started to leave the ruins when a noise caused her to pause. The sound was so faint and she wondered if she had imagined it. She started walking again when she heard and gasped when she felt something warm close around her wrist. Her eyes moved to the hand that was now grasping her wrist tightly and followed the arm to the girl who stared up at her. She opened her mouth to call Kakashi, but couldn't speak.

The girl rose from the blackened wood that at one time may have been a room for storage and wrapped her arms around the young woman.

Her nails dug into her back, but she couldn't bring herself to move.

He watched the child as she rose from the rubble and ran to their side. _It was impossible. How had someone survived?_


	5. The Meaning of the Plum Blossom

**Disclaimer: Naruto (anime/manga) is the property of Masashi Kishimoto. I hold no affiliation or ownership to it. The characters Anya, Elenore, and Vurodima though are of my own creation.**

* * *

**Chapter Five: The Meaning of the Plum Blossom**

_She was horribly burned, her skin peeling away at the slightest touch. Her hands were fisted in her tunic, holding onto her as though at any moment she would disappear._

They had left the village in silence. To vocalize the realization of what had happened remained non-existent, as none of the team were able to bring themselves to speak. Thoughts filled in the silence, creating an uncomfortable weight.

Behind them the village was left as they had found it with one change. The bodies of the villagers were buried individually, the task taking over fourteen hours to complete. Now lines of graves were the only reminders of those who had lived.

Kakashi glanced behind him at his team. They were tired and looking at each of them he could see the signs of the guilt that they each felt. Their steps were slow and he knew that at the moment it was not desperate for them to travel quickly. Turning back to the road ahead he wondered if it could have been prevented. Facts told him no, but stubbornness stated yes. Eight years had passed since the Uchiha massacre and he wondered if Sasuke would return to the darkness that he had managed to move on from since his return to Kohona. Each of them would be scarred, but how they would handle the situation mentally would depend on them each personally. His eyes moved to the pale blue sky. The sun had risen blood red, staining the sky before fading away as time drew on.

* * *

Naruto looked at Sakura. He felt the need to speak to her, but doing so would break the taboo that had been placed over them. Her eyes were downcast and she remained ignorant of him watching her. She was depressed and he felt the need to comfort the woman whose attentions he had striven for often in the past. Walking closer to her, he took her hand in his own.

Her eyes widened and she turned to him. He didn't look at her and her eyes moved to his hand that held hers loosely. _Naruto…_ She closed her hand around his and felt the comfort he offered when he squeezed her hand.

He felt the tug of a smile though it did not surface. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up and he looked at the forest on either side of them. From the trees he saw an object flying towards Sakura. Pulling her towards him, he heard her gasp in surprise as he pushed her to the ground and shielded her with is body.

For a moment she was unable to breathe and she lay in shock on the ground.

* * *

There came the sound of wood splintering and he stopped when the weapon buried itself in the tree before his face. Looking over his shoulder, Kakashi saw Naruto and Sakura lying on the ground. He could sense one attacker behind them. Cursing under his breath, he berated himself for a moment for lowering his guard. Whoever was attacking them had taken advantage of their forlorn state that had placed them in a position where they neglected to remain vigilant. A mistake, that may prove to be deadly. His gaze moved to Anya and Sasuke who were all ready entering a state of defensiveness.

Naruto pushed himself up with his elbows and looked down at Sakura. He blushed when he realized that they were in a compromising position. "Sakura…" His words were cut off when the danger returned to the front of his mind. He looked at the chain that had wrapped itself around his arm. Grabbing the chain, he started to pull it towards him only to find himself pulled back with a sudden lurch.

"Naruto!"

Sasuke quickly threw several kunai into the bushes from which the chain had emerged. He heard a grunt of pain and smirked every so slightly.

The chain tightened around his arm and he gritted his teeth in pain. A moment later their was a sharp pain and he heard two loud snaps. He closed his eyes and did his best to not cry out in pain. The tension on the chain slackened.

There was the sound of snapping twigs as their attacker retreated.

* * *

He could see the form several feet ahead. Activating his Sharingan, he matched his movements perfectly. He watched as Anya appeared before their attacker. The man stumbled when he attempted to change direction only to fall moments later when he became enveloped in darkness. He slowed his pace to a walk and approached them in a more relaxed manner. "I thought you stayed behind."

She smirked, but remained quiet. Looking at his face, she did not recognize him from any wanted posters that had been handed over to the hokage.

Kneeling down, he started to bind the man's hands and legs.

* * *

Kakashi shook his head. He was frustrated, his emotions had gotten in the way and they had been attacked. Mentally berating himself, he took a moment to stand at the edge of the forest. Counting back from ten he took a deep breath before turning around to face Naruto and Sakura. Naruto's arm was broken; the bone protruding from the fox-nin's arm was proof enough for that. He considered helping, but knew that Sakura could provide better medical attention then he ever could.

"Ow!"

"Stop complaining Naruto."

He shook his head and turned away. Several hundred feet away he could sense Anya's and Sasuke's chakra signals. There was a third chakra signal and he figured that they had caught whoever had attacked them.

She raised her eyes from his arm to glance at him briefly before looking away again. "This is going to hurt Naruto," she said quietly.

"I'll be fine."

"If you say so."

"What's that…?" He growled to suppress the scream that threatened to tear from his throat as she forced the part of the humorous that had broken through his skin back into place. Tears started to burn his eyes, but he held them back.

"Are you all right?" she asked when he didn't make any smart remark. He made a sound that she translated as a false; "I'm fine." Holding her hand over the wound, she focused her chakra into her fingertips until they glowed a soft green. The wound healed slowly until all that remained was a scar. "I'm going to bind your arm now." He was quiet and she frowned to herself. _Why do I feel like I have to tell him what I'm going to do before I actually do it?_ She couldn't find an answer and she started to bind his arm as carefully as she could so that she could cause him less pain than he all ready suffered from. "I'm going to tie the knot."

He set his jaw when she did so and looked away into the forest. "Thanks," he said quietly.

"It was no problem." She lowered her lips and quickly kissed his arm lightly.

"What… What was that for?" he asked, his face burning.

"I must have hit my head when you pushed me down," she said blushing a deep red. She stood and turned so that her back was to him. _What the hell was I thinking?_

"Thanks Sakura."

She nodded, but said nothing.

His eyes moved to the tree line where Anya and Sasuke suddenly emerged. A man was bound and slung over Sasuke's shoulder, looking to be unconscious.

Sasuke dropped the man onto the ground when Kakashi approached him. The man didn't react and he almost wished that he were conscious, if only to beat him into his current state of unconsciousness.

"What did you find out?"

"He refused to speak."

Looking at the man it was tempting to torture him now and learn any information that he may possess, but it was against the orders he had been given. Anyone that they had found were to be handed over to the headman of the village, but since that option was no longer available he would have to bring the man to Kohona. He crossed his arms and looked at the seemingly lifeless form. The man would wake eventually.

* * *

The man remained unconscious. They were nearing Kohona and the fact that he had not woken caused Sasuke to wonder briefly what exactly Anya had done to the man. He looked at him from where he was slung over Kakashi's shoulder briefly before looking at Naruto on his left who was grumbling to himself.

Naruto found himself cradling his arm despite the sling that Sakura had created for him. His arm was hurting and he couldn't bring himself to ignore it like he had planned to. _Why didn't Sakura heal it?_ He pondered the question for a moment. _Maybe she didn't learn how to yet or maybe she can't heal broken bones._ He glared at her back, but his gaze eventually softened as he smiled. The memory of her kiss was fresh in his mind.

Ahead of them the wall grew taller until it towered over them like a menacing presence. There were two jounin waiting at the gates. After a few brief words they were allowed to enter the village.

* * *

Sakura had directed him to go to the hospital. At any other time he would have protested, but now he wanted to have his arm healed so that he would no longer have to deal with the pain. With a smile he walked with her as far as the hospital before she left with Kakashi to see Tsunada. Inside, he found himself ignored and was almost tempted to scream to see what would happen if he did. Walking to the front desk, he was greeted by the medic-nin at the post. Before she could ask what he needed, he lifted his arm with a smile.

* * *

He sat in the white room. His eyes moved to the sun that had moved from the highest point in the sky to the position that it normally took around evening. "Damn it. What does it take to have an arm healed?"

"I don't know. Maybe a please and some patience."

"I've been waiting for hours. Who do you think…" His words ended when he turned and found himself looking at a familiar person. "When did you start working here?"

Elenore chuckled and closed the door behind her before walking to the bed. "While you were gone." She looked at the sling. "So who do I have to kill for hurting you?"

He grinned, despite being slightly nervous. "He's probably being tortured right now."

"Hm, maybe I should talk to Lady Tsunada."

"The old bag won't let you do anything," he said with a laugh. Her eyes narrowed and he felt himself pale.

Removing the sling, she felt his arm. There were two breaks. She frowned to herself as she started to heal the bone. "I missed you."

"You always do." He waited for her to glare at him or hit him, but she did nothing. Her eyes remained focused on his arm. "Are you all right?" he asked, suddenly concerned.

"I'm fine. I'm just worried. These are serious breaks."

He laughed. "It'd be worse if Sakura didn't do anything."

Her eyes darkened and she lowered her hand. "There, all better." Taking the bandages and sling, she walked to the table at the opposite side of the room. _I'm a fool._ She dropped the bandages and tried to keep her tears from falling. "Naruto!" She blushed deeply when he hugged her from behind.

"Thanks Elenore."

"You're welcome. You know that I would…"

"I know."

She turned around and looked at the wall; unable to look him in the eye when they were this close. "Um Naruto, maybe you should…" Her words were silenced by his lips. "Naruto!" She could feel her heart pounding in her chest and she knew that her face had probably turned a deeper shade of red than it all ready was. "What are you…?" He kissed her again and after a moment she slipped her arms around his neck.

_

* * *

_

She sunk to her knees, suddenly to weak to stand. The girl was crying now and she wrapped her arms around her form. She wanted to tell her that it would be okay, but it was a lie. Behind her she could hear Kakashi, but didn't turn to him. Her eyes remained on the girl who had decided to curl up in her arms. She was no longer crying.

The room was too warm and she pushed the covers off of her body. Her eyes moved to the window and the darkness beyond. It was late, but she could not bring herself to try to sleep again. Rising from the bed, she quickly dressed before leaving the apartment. The streets were strangely busy, but she didn't linger on the fact. Walking down the streets, she only wanted to escape the noise. She left the main streets and saw the bridge. It was empty and she came to stand at the railing. Looking at her reflection, she could only see the face of the girl at the moment of her death. There was a noise, but she ignored it.

He leaned on the railing and stared out at the crescent moon that was slowly taking its place in the sky. "What are you trying to do out here?"

"Trying to forget." The girl's vision faded and there was only hers and Sasuke's reflection in its place.

"It's difficult to do."

"I know… But it's worth trying."

He smirked slightly. "Are you hungry?"

"A little," she reluctantly admitted. "Why?"

"I thought that I would take you to Ichigaku."

"That sounds like a good idea."

* * *

It was strange sitting in Ichigaku. She normally did not see her team outside of missions and yet after years of being reclusive while part of her former teams she was sharing a meal with Sasuke. After only a few minutes a bowl of ramen was placed before each of them and they started to eat. She glanced at Sasuke, finding it odd that he would want to break his own habit of being reclusive. Beside her someone bumped into her and she cast the person a quick glare before returning her attention to her meal. It was becoming crowded and she set down her chopsticks.

He glanced over at her, noticing that she had stopped eating. Setting down his own chopsticks, he reached into his pocket for some money before handing it to Ayame. "Ready to go?" She nodded so he stood and with her he left.

"I'll pay you the money I owe tomorrow," she said when they were beyond the light of the stand.

"You don't need to."

She looked at him in surprise before quickly turning away. "Thank you."

He shrugged. "You don't enjoy crowds," he said after a moment.

"Not really. What about you?"

"No, I find that they can be annoying at times."

"You must be talking about your fans."

"Yes." She laughed and he looked at her, startled.

"I'm sorry," she said, seeing the look on his face.

"Don't be. I've just never made someone laugh before."

"You should take pride in this then." She brushed the hair from her eyes, suddenly calm. "Only one other person has made me laugh."

He turned away from her. "I should make you laugh more then."

His words caught her off guard and she stopped. She smiled after a moment. He was far more different from the stereotype that had been created.

* * *

She couldn't get the image out of her mind. _Why did I go?_ A vision of Naruto and Elenore kissing flashed before her eyes. She felt a pain in her chest. _Am I jealous?_

_You're not jealous. That would never happen. Chah!_

Rolling onto her side, she stared at her bedroom wall. _I can't believe I walked in on them. How embarrassing. _There was a knock on the door and moments later her mother yelled at her to get up. With a sigh she sat up and looked outside. _Kakashi didn't send any word that we would be training today so I really don't have to go out._ The vision returned for the briefest second and she shook her head. _On second thought…_ Standing up, she stretched before walking to the door and leaving her room.

* * *

It was a nice enough day and for a moment she felt some happiness before she frowned. The fact that she had seen them together still bothered her. She closed the door to her house behind her and started to walk down the street. _Maybe I should go to the training grounds. Then again I might see Naruto there. _She wanted to scream, but knew that it would be foolish to do so. She started to grumble to herself, but not even her angry mutterings and curses against the two couldn't hide the pain that she was feeling. The pain was familiar; she had felt it when she Sasuke had left Kohona two years ago. Her eyes widened when she realized that it was betrayal. _I'm not jealous. I'm just angry because she tried to kill me, that why._ She nodded her head in satisfaction and smiled to herself. "Yes, that's why I'm upset."

"Sakura."

She startled and for a moment the possibility that it was Naruto caused her to become momentarily immobilized.

"Sakura."

There was a tap on her shoulder and she glanced over her shoulder. "Kakashi-sensei."

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," she lied through her teeth. She looked at him curiously. "Do we have training today?"

"No… You'll be sparring with another team today."

"Which team."

"You'll find out when it's time. Be at the training grounds in an hour."

"But…" He was gone before she could finish her sentence and she sighed heavily. This was not her day.

* * *

He looked at the door that separated him from Sasuke. After a moment he knocked and waited for the door to open. Seconds later he heard the sound of movement within.

Sasuke opened the door and stood in the doorway, his body blocking the interior of his room. His eyes moved to Kakashi, having not expected to see him. "What are you doing in here?"

"I need you to be at the training grounds in an hour."

He raised an eyebrow, but he was given no further information. Moments later Kakashi started walking down the hallway. He followed him with his eyes before eventually closing the door and following after him.

* * *

Shikamaru groaned and opened one eye to look at Ino. She was talking to him and Chouji, though it was mostly to herself. They had a match today and he wondered briefly what time it was. It didn't really matter though, Kakashi had come to him and had managed to talk him into participating so he would make sure they were there one way or another. Closing his eyes, he allowed the wind to flow over him like water. There was a pain in his side, but he ignored it. A moment later and it occurred again. Three more times and he opened his eye. Ino was glaring at him and he groaned. "What do you want."

"It's time to go Shikamaru so get off your lazy bum and come on."

"How troublesome."

* * *

They stood in silence in the training field. The quiet was broken moments later by a loud greeting. Sasuke turned to glare at Naruto and mutter a word under his breath before turning away.

"Where's Kakashi-sensei?" he asked.

"I don't know." Sakura glanced over her shoulder at him before turning away. She was still annoyed, though she did not want to admit it.

"You'd think that he wouldn't be late since we have a fight. I guess habits are hard to break," he said with a laugh.

"That is true, isn't it Naruto?"

He paled and turned around slowly. "Kakashi-sensei. What are you doing here on time?"

"I needed to make sure that your opponents were on time."

"Our opponents? Who are they?"

"Sasuke!"

Her eyes narrowed when she heard the familiar voice. "Ino Pig."

He stumbled forward slightly when Ino threw herself onto his shoulders and looked over his shoulder to glare at her?"

"Did you miss me?" Ino asked brightly.

"Ino, get off of him!" Sakura yelled, her face burning in anger. Her face turned a darker shade of red when her former friend stuck her tongue out at her.

"Ino!"

She turned away from Sakura and looked at Kakashi.

"Now's not the time," he said, annoyance evident in his voice. He looked at Chouji and Shikamaru who appeared less than interested in what was going on.

Despite not wanting to, Ino got off of Sasuke and joined her team. She glanced over her shoulder at Sakura and cast her a rude face.

Shikamaru studied Anya, matching her inquisitive gaze. She looked familiar, but he could not place where he had seen her before.

Ino noticed his sudden interest and followed his gaze to the girl. "You've got to be kidding me. What kind of game are you playing?" she asked, turning on Kakashi.

"I wasn't aware that I was playing a game."

She glared at him. "You know what I'm talking about. What is she doing here?" she demanded, pointing at Anya.

"Oh." He glanced at Anya before turning back to her. "Does that really matter?"

"Of course it does."

"Kakashi-sensei."

"What is it Anya?" he asked, his gaze not moving from Ino.

"Lady Tsunada needed to speak with me. I'm afraid that I can't participate."

He turned to her and held her gaze. After a moment he nodded.

Sasuke watched her as she walked away. An argument had now started between Sakura and Ino, but he couldn't hear what was being said.

Naruto watched as the Uchiha started walking from the training grounds. _Sasuke, what are you doing?_It was suddenly quiet and he started to laugh when he saw the shocked looks on Sakura's and Ino's faces.

* * *

Sasuke walked slowly through the village. The sky was changing from a pale blue to a radiant orange as the sun began to set. He had been searching for Anya, for reasons even he didn't really understand. Somehow though he had a feeling he wouldn't find her in the village. Changing direction, he started walking to the bridge. As he suspected he saw her long figure standing there, leaning against the railing.

"What do you want?"

He stopped beside her. "May I join you?" he asked, ignoring her question.

She nodded her head and continued to look at the slow moving water. After a moment of silence she spoke. "You didn't answer my question." He was silent and she wished that he would say something or leave.

"What did Lady Tsunada want?" He watched as her reflection's eyes narrowed.

"Did you come here to tease me?"

"No."

"Why are you here?"

Her voice was harsh, but also tired. "If you want me to leave then I'll go."

He started to move away and she looked at him. "Don't! I mean…" She turned away and gazed at the water again. "You don't need to leave." He leaned against the railing again, but she couldn't bring herself to look at him. She shifted uncomfortably, suddenly embarrassed. "I don't usually run away." He was silent as if waiting for her to continue. "It's just… Never mind. You wouldn't understand."

"How can you be so sure of that?"

They were both silent after he spoke. Their eyes remained focused on their individual reflections.

"I don't have a very good reputation in Kohona. Many people blame for a series of deaths that ended three years ago."

"I remember that. Ino blames me as well."

"Yes. I have to admit that it's strange being blamed by those you don't even know."

He turned his head to look at her. Her appearance startled her. At that instant she possessed an almost ethereal light. Seeing her now, he couldn't help but stare. She sensed the weight of his eyes and turned to look at him, her pale blue eyes glowing.

* * *

She wanted to call out after him. Seeing him leave, following Anya her she felt as though her heart was breaking again like it had that night when he had abandoned the village.

"We'll reschedule for another day," Kakashi said.

Shikamaru nodded. He was frustrated. Thanks to Ino he had wasted time that could have been spent doing other things. He sighed and he looked up at the sky. _Troublesome._

_

* * *

_

What is that murderer to him? She isn't important.

At her side her hands clenched and she mentally screamed. _What is going on?_ _I can't believe that she was placed on the same team as Sasuke. She's a threat to him._

"Ino."

She turned to Chouji and glared. "What is it?" she snapped.

"It's late, we should get going," he said, attempting to remain indifferent to her attitude.

For a moment she was confused, but when she looked to the west she saw that the sun was setting and that everyone but the two of them had left. Without a word she started walking from the now empty training ground.

* * *

She had seen a strange look in his eyes when that murderer had left and an odd feeling had hung in the air after his leaving. Despite her own will she had found herself unconsciously following him. It took a while, but she eventually found him. She wanted to call out to him, but she remained silent. He appeared to be looking for someone and he figured that it was Anya. For a time she followed throughout the village until he started walking to the bridge. It was there that she saw her newest teammate standing and as she watched he joined her. _I should leave._ She couldn't bring herself to move and she found herself hiding behind some bushes. They were talking with one another, but she couldn't hear what was being said. A hand closed on her shoulder and she jumped. Looking behind her she saw Ino. "What are you doing here Ino Pig?" she hissed.

"Shh." She lifted a finger to her lips and looked through the branches. "What are they talking about?"

"I don't know."

* * *

A passing breeze caught their hair and played with it absently. He watched as one of the blossoms from a nearby plum tree floated for a time before becoming caught in Anya's hair. Reaching forward, he took it into his hand and looked at it. She was watching him and he moved his eyes to hers. "A plum blossom. It blooms all year round."

"Yes."

"They remind me of you."

"How so?" She suddenly became curious as to what he was going to say next.

"They stand for purity, hope, and courage." He straightened his back and took a step closer to her.

She attempted to move away, but found herself pinned against the railing.

He closed the space between them. His eyes moved from the flower to her eyes before he reached out and placed it behind her ear. Her hair ran through his fingers and he held her eyes, refusing to let them go. "They are also beautiful."

Her heart was pounding in her chest and she could feel herself blushing. He leaned forward and she closed her eyes. His lips brushed against her ear as he spoke. When he finished speaking he stepped back from her before walking away. She followed him with her eyes until he was gone before she turned away, her eyes returning to the water.

_

* * *

_

What was I thinking?

He stared at the ceiling. The past night's events were still fresh in his mind. Everything had changed, had become twisted. It was confusing and lately he had begun to question his own actions. There was a loud, annoying beeping. Sitting up, he reached over and turned his alarm clock off. For a moment he sat still on the bed before he stood and started his morning routine.

* * *

Sakura leaned on the bridge's railing. _I need to talk to him._ She knew that she loved him at one time, but in the past year she had noticed that the feelings were beginning to change. Her pursuing of him remained a constant, but now she needed to talk to him. After seeing what how he had treated Anya, touched her in such a gentle manner she need to know if something was going on between them. There were footsteps on the bridge and her heart began to beat rapidly in her chest. _What am I going to say to him?_ Taking a deep breath, she turned with a smile. "Oh, its just you Naruto." Her smile faded and she turned away.

"It's nice to see you too," he said with false anger in his voice. "So…" He leaned against the railing and smiled at her. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm waiting for someone." Several minutes passed before she looked at him. "Do you need to be here?"

"No."

She narrowed her eyes, but held her tongue. Becoming angry before she spoke with Sasuke would not be a good idea. "Why are you here?"

He shrugged. "Don't know."

Minutes passed and nothing was said. Sighing, she straightened before stretching her arms above her head. _He's probably not going to come here._ She turned, planning to leave and froze. Sasuke was walking towards them, his dark eyes distrusting.

His eyes remained focused on the two. He hadn't expected to see Anya, but he had also not expected to see them. They normally did not gather at the bridge and he couldn't help but feel that he should not have come here. He stopped walking. "What are you doing here?"

She could feel her face heating up. "I need to talk to you," she said, doing her best to control her voice that sounded higher in pitch than it normally did.

"Whatever."

He was waiting for to speak, but she couldn't bring herself to voice any form of words. She looked over her shoulder at Naruto before turning back to him. "Um… A-About last night." She stopped and took a deep breath. "We saw you here."

His eyes narrowed. "We?"

"Ino and I." She felt her heart starting to race when Sasuke glared at her. "I'm sorry. I followed you because I was concerned and saw you two together." He was silent and she took a deep breath. "I didn't know that you were a couple."

"We're not a couple." He turned and started to walk away.

"S-Sasuke!"

Naruto smirked slightly. He had definitely missed something. Sakura chased after Sasuke and after a moment he followed after them.

* * *

He walked down the stone street in the park, lost within his thoughts. The sounds of Naruto and Sakura fighting behind him sounded like a buzz.

"So what happened last night?" Naruto asked, looking at Sakura with the curiosity of a child.

"Nothing."

"Yeah right. Who isn't Sasuke a couple with?"

"No one," she said through gritted teeth. _Why did I talk to Sasuke about that in front of him?_

"Sure."

Her eye twitched in frustration. "It's none of your business Naruto!" He looked surprised by her sudden anger and became silent. Sighing, she turned back around and her eyes widened. "Sasuke!"

He was jolted back into reality from the sudden impact.

* * *

The trees whispered quietly with one another as she walked down the stone path. She was confused by what had occurred. Opening her hand, Anya looked at the plum blossom in her hand. It was starting to wilt, but still possessed the beauty from when it had first blossomed. Someone yelled and she glanced up only to fall forward.

* * *

Rushing to his side, she knelt down at Sasuke's side. "Sasuke?" she said hesitantly. He didn't respond and her eyes moved to Anya.

"That must have hurt."

She cast him a quick glare before returning her attention to Sasuke.

His head was pounding. Opening his eyes he was met by the sight of the cloudless sky. There was a weight on him.

"Sasuke, are you all right?"

The voices were familiar. She opened her eyes. Her fall had been cushioned and she pushed herself up with her arms.

He found himself staring into a pair of familiar blue eyes. "Anya..."

She moved off of him hastily. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," he muttered sarcasm evident in his voice. He started to push himself up, but the pounding in his head only became worse. Hands grasped his shoulder and he glanced at Anya before closing his eyes.

Her mind was racing. "Sasuke, should I take you to the hospital?" Sakura asked, her words quickly spoken.

"It's not that bad."

She turned to Naruto and glared. "You don't know that. How can you be so uncaring?"

He frowned. Their talking seemed to be making his headache worse, but he wasn't surprised. He focused on trying to ignore them, but it did little to help him.

"I'm not. I just know when something's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal…"

She looked at him, slightly worried. He was in pain and she looked from him to Naruto and Sakura. "Both of you be quiet."

Her sudden interruption distracted her from Naruto and she turned to Anya with anger in her eyes. "Stay out of this! You're the reason he fell in the first place!"

"Stop it Sakura. Don't blame her."

"Why are you taking her side Naruto?"

He glared at her. "I didn't know there were sides!"

"Shut up."

Any anger she felt instantly diminished and she turned to Sasuke only to find him glaring at her.

"Both of you shut up. Do you and Naruto have to yell all of the time?"

"What's that supposed to mean Sasuke?" Naruto asked angrily.

"Get the hell away from me."

"But Sasuke..." She managed to say before he cut her off.

"Now."

Naruto looked at him darkly, but stood. "Come on Sakura."

She looked from the hand that Naruto held out to her to Sasuke before looking at Naruto again. Taking his hand, she was pulled to her feet. Without a word she walked away.

He lowered his head. The pain was worse thanks to the two's yelling. He felt a hand on her shoulder and met Anya's gaze.

"Why don't we move?"

Nodding, he allowed Anya to help him to stand. She led him to the shade of a nearby tree and he sat down on the grass. He leaned back against the tree before lowering his head, his forehead resting on his knees. The pain was gradually dissipating, but not fast enough.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention."

He smirked slightly. "You weren't the only one who wasn't paying attention."

Her eyes moved away from him to look at the path again. There were a few children running by, their laughter loud before it moved away.

"You don't need to stay."

"I know… I just wouldn't feel right leaving you here."

There was a weight to her words and he raised his head to look at her, but she didn't appear to notice. Lowering his head he sighed heavily.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better."

She looked at him. Moving before him, she reached out and touched his head lightly.

He tensed and lifted his head slightly so that he could see her. She appeared sad, but he couldn't be sure.

Leaning forward, she rested her forehead against his head. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Her hair brushed against his face when a passing breeze caught the raven strands.

She straightened and looked away.

Reaching forward, he took her nearest hand in his.

Her eyes moved to their hands. The sight almost appeared natural if not for her mind speaking the hokage's words. She drew her hand away and stood. "I need to go."

* * *

The hallways felt colder than they actually were. She crossed her arms and looked at the opposing wall. Time seemed to pass slowly as she waited for the hokage to see her. The door opened and she stared at it for a moment before walking to it.

She turned to see Anya bowing before closing the door behind her. "Hello."

"That was a cruel trick you played." Tsunada motioned for her to sit and after a moment's hesitation she did.

"The mission was difficult to complete. I had to play all of my cards."

"Why is this necessary? This can't be forced. It can't be…" Her voice was becoming weak and she silenced herself. Taking a deep breath she counted back from ten before continuing. "You can't be sure that this will turn out as you want it."

She looked for Shizune, but stopped when she remembered that she had left earlier to run an errand. "You don't understand Anya. This was prearranged."

"What do you mean?"

* * *

Naruto glanced at Sakura occasionally, though his gaze didn't linger lest she tried to beat him for staring. She was quieter than she normally was when Sasuke acted the way he just did her complaining and rationalizing non-existent. "Don't worry about it Sakura. Sasuke's just being a jerk." She glared at him and his smile faded. He looked ahead, wondering if he should meet Elenore or not. A familiar face though quickly tossed that thought aside. "Hey sensei!"

He nodded in recognition of the cheerful greeting. His eyes moved to Sakura when he noticed that her solemn state. "Are you all right Sakura?"

"I'm fine Kakashi-sensei." To her own relief he didn't question her any further.

"We're being assigned a new mission."

"All ready?" she asked, not quite happy to hear the news.

Kakashi nodded, but said nothing. "Do you know where Sasuke is?"

Naruto frowned. "Yeah, he's with Anya." Kakashi stared at him and after a moment he sighed and crossed his arms behind his head. Turning around, he started walking back the way they had come.

* * *

A pale white cloud disrupted the blue sky. _She's different._ He smirked slightly as he thought of her constantly changing personality. One moment she seemed kind and sociable and the next instant she was as elusive as the members of the Akatsuki were. There were three chakra signals drawing near and he looked to his right to see part of his team.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow when he saw Sasuke sitting on the ground with an almost nostalgic look on his face. It was a sight that he was unaccustomed to seeing. He pushed aside his the question that aroused from his sudden concern for the Uchiha's well being. "Where's Anya?"

"She left. She said that she needed to go."

He had hoped to find her with him, but it didn't matter in truth. She always seemed to show up when she was needed. "We need to go to receive our next mission."

Standing, he brushed a few stray pieces of grass from his pants before following after them as they started to walk in the direction that they had come.

There was a tension between the three. He turned his head enough to look over his shoulder, but there was no visible sign of difficulties beside both Naruto and Sakura frowning.

* * *

They didn't have long to wait before they were allowed to enter the room. Tsunada and two other jounin looked up from the papers that they had been reading when the door closed behind them. His eyes moved to Anya who was sitting in the window behind Tsunada. She did not move to join them, but he suspected that she had gained Tsunada's permission to remain where she was.

"You will be sent on an level B mission."

Beside him he sense Naruto twitching with excitement. "What is our objective?"

"You are to go to the Village of the Sound."

"Wait," Naruto said, suddenly calm. "Why are we going there?"

"The details of the mission are in the scroll," one of the jounin said.

He fought the urge to retort and settled to glaring at the floor.

"You will be leaving this afternoon."

Nothing more was said and they took it as a sign of their dismissal. They bowed before leaving the room. Kakashi looked at Anya when she appeared at her side once they were within the hallway. She was holding the mission scroll and he took it from her when she handed it to him. "Be at the gates in thirty minutes," he said before leaving.

* * *

"Elenore!"

"Hm?" She glanced over her shoulder at the medic-nin farther down the hall. "What is it?"

"You have a visitor."

She raised an eyebrow. "All right." Walking down the hallway she hurried down the stairs, curious to know who had come to see her. She stopped at the base of the stairs when she saw Naruto standing near the front desk. Smoothing out her skirt, she took a deep breath before creeping up behind him. "Guess who."

He grinned and grasped the hands that had covered her eyes. "Elenore." She turned him around and he returned the kiss that she brushed against his lips.

"What are you doing here?"

"I have a mission."

"Oh." Her smile faded and she started to swing their arms. "When are you going to be back?"

"I don't know. Besides…"

"You couldn't tell me," she said, finishing his sentence. "I know. I've been on missions before." Her voice became quieter. "So when are you going to be back?" The look on his face answered her question. "Let me guess, you don't know that either."

He offered her a sympathetic smile, but she lowered her eyes to the ground. "I need to be going," he said, speaking carefully.

She nodded. Lifting her eyes to his, she cupped his face while she gave a soft, but passionate kiss. "Be careful."

"Maybe." Her eyes narrowed and he laughed nervously. "I'm joking. You don't need to worry about me." He grinned, earning a chuckle from her. Quickly brushing his lips against hers he then let her hands go and turned away.

Her eyes followed after him until a call from behind forced her to turn away from him and return to her duties.

* * *

As he approached the gate he saw to his own annoyance that he was the last one there.

"You're late."

"I know. I had a stop to make."

She turned away from him, pretending to look at Sasuke. _He was probably giving that Elenore a goodbye kiss_

He looked at the fox-nin curiously when he didn't deny the fact, but pushed it aside as him having matured. "Well, let's go."

The gates opened and they passed through. The road was empty as it normally was at this time of day. As evening drew closer the sun began to paint their surroundings.

Sakura glanced over at Sasuke who had not spoken to him yet. She moved her eyes to the others who were a couple feet ahead of them. "Sasuke," she whispered. "I'm sorry. You have every right to be mad. Ino and I shouldn't have been watching you two." He was silent and for a moment she thought that he wouldn't answer though she blamed him.

"I'm not mad."

She looked at him with surprised eyes before turning away with a smile.


	6. Otogakure

**Disclaimer: Naruto (anime/manga) is the property of Masashi Kishimoto. I hold no affiliation or ownership to it. The characters Anya, Elenore, and Vurodima though are of my own creation.**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Otogakure**

He was returning to the place where he had fled to in search of power. The details of the mission had revealed that they were to blend in and learn information. It seemed impossible. Despite the fact that the village was rebuilding itself since the fall of Orochimaru, there were those who remained from the original village that knew their faces. Except for one that is. He glanced at Anya from the corner of his eye. She showed no visible sign of what she was thinking and he wondered if she realized that she would have to be the one who would infiltrate the confines of the enemy. They had covered much of the distance that separated them from the Sound. As they drew ever closer to the Land of Rice he felt a growing discomfort in his stomach. He did not fear the village, but he did not welcome the thought of entering the lands.

The small fire that provided some light for their camp started to burn itself out. Sakura stared at the wood, considering the thought of finding some more firewood, but it was late and the lack of Kakashi's presence suggested that it would not be wise to give new life to it now. She lifted her eyes to the dark sky. What awaited them in the Land of Rice?

* * *

The sun had not yet risen when they aroused themselves. After hiding any sign that they had been there they returned to the road and started to walk again.

"I can't wait until we get there."

Sakura glanced at Naruto. "Why's that?"

"Are you kidding. I've been waiting for the chance to infiltrate a village."

"You won't be Naruto."

"What do you mean Kakashi-sensei?"

He stopped, causing the others to stop as well. "Anya will be the only one to enter the village. Unlike the rest of us her face is not known by the Sound."

"What about Sasuke?"

"I'm a traitor. They'll be on guard for my return," he said, his voice lacking any emotion.

Naruto shoved his hands into his pockets. "So what are we supposed to do then?"

"Don't worry Naruto."

He looked at Kakashi when he heard an emotion that he couldn't distinguish in his voice.

* * *

A cloud seemed to grow over them with each step closer they took to the Land of the Rice. There was a danger with what they were doing, more so than what they had ever done. The sun had long since set, the days seeming to pass by quickly and the nights becoming longer. After several more hours they stopped. The border was far behind them and now there was only Otogakure before them.

Her eyes moved from the night sky to Sasuke when he came to sit beside her.

"Here."

She looked at the forehead protector he held out to her, the symbol of the sound engraved in the metal. Taking it, she ran her thumb over the engraving.

"I want you to wear it when you go into Otogakure."

"I will. Thank you."

Her sincerity caused him to turn to her and he found himself caught within her gaze. Turning away he looked at the spot where Kakashi had hidden himself while he kept guard. "I'll lead you to the entrance."

* * *

She opened her bag and pulled out the extra set of clothes that she had brought. Looking at them, she was pleased that she had chosen clothes that would allow her to pass as a Sound-nin. She stood and started to undress. Several feet away she heard Naruto whispering jokes and then laughing. She pulled on the black pair of pants before putting on the pair of gray sandals that she had bought as a back up pair. Pulling the pale gray shirt over her head she tugged it down, but her stomach was still revealed. Muttering to herself, she removed it and quickly donned the fishnet that she had packed on a whim before putting the shirt back on. Her stomach could still be seen, but it was covered to the greatest extent that it could be. She quickly packed her other clothes before standing. Strapping her weapons pouches on, she then looked at the forehead protector that Sasuke had given her. After a moment she placed it over her forehead and tied the cloth in a knot behind her head. It felt strange wearing it on her forehead rather than around her waist, but she would have to put up with it. _I guess this is it._

* * *

His revealed eye widened when she stepped out from the trees and into the clearing. She immediately folded her arms so that they covered her abdomen and he could have laughed. "Are you ready?" he asked instead.

She nodded and dropped her bag onto the ground next to him. "When do you want me to check in?"

"In seven days at this time. Do you remember what to look for?" When she nodded again he looked at Sasuke.

"Come on."

She followed after Sasuke as he started to walk from the clearing.

"I thought Sasuke wasn't going," Naruto said, annoyed.

"He's just leading her to the entrance. Don't worry, he'll be coming back."

* * *

There was a sudden movement and they froze. Minutes passed before it eventually quieted. She felt his hand close over her own and she looked at him in surprise.

"Come on." Standing, he started to lead her through the trees again. They were close to the entrance and he only hoped that it wasn't being used. Stopping, he looked at the spot where the tunnel was hidden. When he sensed no one nearby, he walked out into the clearing and knelt down on the ground. Finding the latch he opened the trap door and looked down. He glanced at her before starting to climb down the ladder.

She couldn't be sure how long they climbed before she felt solid ground beneath her feet. Looking around she couldn't see anything. He took her hand again and she squeezed it if only to assure herself that he was still there. She was led forward, every now and then turning. The ground beneath her was sloping and she wondered how far beneath the ground they now were. Ahead of them there was the soft glow of light and he stopped. She tensed when he grasped her shoulders.

"Keep walking forward and you'll join the main tunnels. In one week come back and I'll meet you here."

"I understand." She stared forward, but couldn't see him.

He released her shoulders and cupped her face. Moving his thumbs, he followed her facial features. "Be careful."

"I will." His hands were gone and she heard him step aside. She walked forward. The distance seemed longer than it actually was, but eventually the light had grown and she stepped out of the darkness into it.

* * *

They found a nearby village. Much like the one that they had failed to save, it was a trading post for surrounding villages. The eyes that watched them were distrustful.

"Why are we here?" Sakura asked, her words whispered.

"We're going to stay at the inn."

Kakashi's answer wasn't what she wanted to know, but she understood that they had to be careful with their answers when they were in public. She looked at the inn that they were walking to and frowned. It didn't appear to be in the condition that was safe to live in, but she couldn't complain lest she draw more attention to them than they all ready had.

The innkeeper looked at them interestingly when the group entered. "Can I help you?"

"We need a room for two nights."

"You will have to pay now."

He nodded and removed some of the money that he carried from his vest pocket.

While the exchange was being made Sasuke glanced around. There didn't appear to be any Sound-nin in the village, but he couldn't trust appearances.

"Come on."

He watched the group as they walked up the stairs. When they were gone from his sight he smirked.

* * *

She paused for a moment as she waited for her eyes to adjust. The light was dimmer than it had first appeared to be in the tunnel, but then again she had been blind there. When she could see clearly she started to walk down the passageway. There were few ninja present and those that she did pass paid her little attention. She continued walking until she found herself in the main compound. It was more complex than she had originally believed. Glancing around, she saw a crevice in the wall. Stepping into it, she pulled out a piece of paper and quickly sketched the tunnel that she had just traveled and marked the entrance that she had taken. Putting the paper and pen away she made sure that no one was in sight before stepping out into the passageway again.

"Hey!"

Stopping, she turned and faced the woman who was approaching her. She waited for her to speak to her, but she passed by her and she looked over her shoulder to see that a man was standing at the end of the passage. They started talking and she shook her head before turning back around and started walking towards them. She passed them and started down another passage.

* * *

"I don't understand Kakashi-sensei," Sakura started once the door was closed behind them. "Why are we staying in an inn?"

"We will be gathering information from each of the villages that are surrounding Otogakure."

"But what if…?"

"She'll be fine. Trust me Sakura when I tell you that she won't need our help."

She nodded. "All right Kakashi-sensei."

Naruto walked to one of the beds and laid down. "So what are we going to do. Just hang around and hope that we hear something?"

"We'll do anything we have to in order to complete the mission." He walked over to the bed and motioned for him to get off. "Sakura has the bed."

She smiled to herself as she watched Naruto reluctantly get off of the bed. There were some men at least who were still gentlemen.

* * *

The fire from the candle danced off of the walls. There were footsteps outside her door and she looked at the door until they faded away as whoever it was walked down the passage. She returned to the map. There were several layers to the village. She had been unable to find Orochimaru's labs though as of yet and had been unable to learn if his experiments had been continued. Sighing, she glanced around the room that she had found when she had first arrived. It was unused and she had decided to borrow it. She covered her mouth as she yawned. Despite no one suspecting that the room was being used she had slept, wanting to be awake if someone came across her.

* * *

They had moved to the third village in a matter of five days. Their arrival in this specific village earned them the same amount of attention that they had gained from the first two.

Kakashi looked out the window. It was nearing dark and he had allowed his team a couple hours of sleep before arousing them. They would have to spend the night gathering information. He turned to face Sasuke. "Start back to Otogakure."

He nodded and left the room.

* * *

She remained in the crowded passageways as she made her way to the higher levels. No one seemed to notice her when she left the crowd and entered the passageway that branched off into the tunnel that was her entrance. She glanced around before entering the tunnel. Walking in the darkness, she wondered if Sasuke would be here like he had said he would. There was a familiar chakra signal and she felt his hand close on her shoulder.

"Come on." He took her hand and led her through the tunnel to the ladder. Climbing up quickly, he glanced around to make sure that it was clear before climbing out.

His hand was before her face when she neared the top and she took it, thankful for the help he offered her. She was tired and the assistance helped her more than she would admit. Muttering a thank you, she then stood and waited for Sasuke to hide the trap door. Moments later he started walking and she followed him into the forest.

* * *

Naruto covered his mouth with his hand as he yawned. They had spent almost seventy-two hours searching for information with little to account for it. He stepped aside as he waited for Kakashi to open the door. When he was about to enter, he paused when he saw Anya and Sasuke within. "You're back!" he said, suddenly awake. He stumbled forward when Sakura pushed him from behind.

He closed the door before walking to the window and drawing the blinds closed. "What did you find out?" he asked after making sure that the room was secure.

She pulled out the maps that she had drawn and handed them to him. "I haven't been able to find the labs yet. It also appears that Kabuto is not there."

Unfolding the papers, he looked at each map of the individual levels in turn.

"What about you?"

He pocketed the maps and shook his head. "Just rumors." Naruto started coughing and he sighed heavily. "Has anyone suspected you?"

"No. As far as they're concerned I'm just a shadow."

* * *

The sun filtering through the window caused him to wake. Sitting up Kakashi looked around to find that the others were still asleep. His back was slightly sore from sleeping on the floor and he stood to stretch before walking over to Anya. She was asleep in the corner. It had been two days since she had returned from Otogakure and she had spent the entire time afterwards sleeping. He shook her shoulder and she startled. "Sorry," he said with a hint of amusement.

She shook her head. "It's all right. What time is it?"

"Morning. I thought that you may want to start back early." She nodded and he knelt down on the ground before her. "I'm going to have Sasuke meet you to collect the information that you've gathered. I can't risk something happening because…"

"I understand Kakashi-sensei," she said smiling slightly.

* * *

She looked tired and he couldn't help glancing at her every now and then. "The labs were separate from the rest of the village when I was there. Kabuto may have moved them, but there is an entrance in Orochimaru's former quarters," he said after a moment.

"I'll check while I'm there." He glanced at her again and she cast him a half-hearted glare. She saw the clearing and the spot where the entrance was hidden. "You should start back."

"All right."

She could feel him following her eyes and when she reached the tunnel's entrance, she stopped and looked back. He was standing at the edge of the clearing partially hidden by shadow, still watching her. Turning away she started climbing down the ladder, closing the trap door above her so that there was only darkness.

* * *

The smoke burned her eyes, causing a haze to mask the lights of the bar. Sakura narrowed her eyes, not wanting to be stuck here. She looked around and managed to discern Kakashi. He was talking with another drunk. _I wonder how Naruto and Sasuke are doing._ Sighing, she propped her chin up with her hand. There was a pressure as someone touched her and she tensed.

Kakashi heard the slap and the string of curses that followed. He glanced over towards Sakura and the man who had been unfortunate enough to make the mistake of choosing to grope her. Sighing, he turned away. The only thing that managed to surprise him at this point was Sakura's vocabulary, which seemed to have words that he had believed she hadn't and shouldn't have known.

* * *

The night had turned out very interesting. Despite the first appearance that the village would offer no more information than the others had, after some searching they had found something.

Naruto laughed in pure happiness, pleased with what he and Sasuke had uncovered. "I can't believe we were that lucky. Maybe now we can go home."

"I didn't think you would be in a hurry to return," Sasuke said, his voice holding some sarcasm.

He shrugged and crossed his arms behind his head. "I'm not, but this is getting to be really boring."

Crossing his arms, he glanced over his shoulder. The sound-nin that they had come across were not following them and he suspected that they were still in the bar that they had just left, stuck in a euphoria of drunkenness. They had questioned the men between drinks and after several hours they had learned enough that they were comfortable with leaving after ensuring that the ninja they had questioned would have no memory the following morning.

Naruto looked ahead and saw Kakashi and Sakura leaving another bar. As usual Sakura was fuming and he suspected that another drunk had groped her again. "Hey!" he said, waving his hand.

Kakashi glanced down the street and stopped, waiting for the two to reach them before continuing walking again. He couldn't help but notice the grin that Naruto wore. Though he suspected as to why he was in such a good mood, he would have to wait until they reached the inn.

* * *

Orochimaru's former quarters were empty, but there were still signs that someone was still using them. After taking special care to ensure that the room was indeed empty and she was alone, she started searching for the entrance that Sasuke had told her about.

The door opened and closed silently. The woman was distracted by her search and did not seem to notice him standing there watching her.

There was a footstep and she turned around. Looking around, she saw no one. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she took several deep breaths to calm herself before standing. She started walking towards the door, but a movement to her left caused her to pause.

* * *

She was late. He frowned and leaned against the cool wall of the tunnel. The darkness was silent, offering no clue as to why she was not here. He wondered if Kakashi had sent him out too soon and he was early, but that wasn't plausible. His eyes moved to the light at the far end of the tunnel. An inner voice was telling him to go and find her, but he couldn't risk jeopardizing the mission.

* * *

Ducking the blow, she quickly moved to the opposite side of the room. Her eyes moved to the man who had walked in on her. She didn't recognize him, but she suspected that he was one of the jounin from the village.

"You're not supposed to be in here."

His voice was hard and looking into his dark eyes she knew that she had been found out. He held a kunai and she straightened, her hand moving to the weapon's pouch at her hip. She didn't move when he lunged at her, stepping aside only at the last minute and pulling out a kunai as she turned. There came the sound of clashing blades and as she was pushed back she glanced briefly at the door. She needed to leave now. He attacked again and she met him. The kunai was torn from her hand and she moved to avoid the next attack.

Darkness clouded his vision and he looked around. There was movement and he turned to see the two spectral images of three teammates who had been sent out on a mission and hadn't returned.

She heard his strangled cry and moments later the darkness faded. His body lay on the ground and she knelt down breathing heavily. Her eyes moved to the door. There were no sounds beyond and she hoped that the fight had gone unheard.

* * *

Her pace was slow as she made her way to the tunnel. As far as she could tell no alert had been sounded, but she still avoided the heavily populated areas. Ducking into the safety of shadows, she looked farther down the passageway where several ninja had gathered. She signed several symbols and her body became invisible. Carefully she made her way past them, but didn't lower to the guise of invisibility even when they were far from her sight. The tunnel was near and only when she was safely within its blanket of darkness did she end the jutsu. She was only able to walk a few steps when she was out of the light's arm when she slumped against the wall. The stone felt cool against her cheek and she took several deep breaths. She felt a burning in her side and she touched the area only to feel the warm wetness of blood. _When was I injured?_ She replayed the fight in her mind. _Before the genjutsu._ If she weren't so tired she would have laughed.

"Anya."

She couldn't see him, but she could sense his nearness.

"Why are you late?"

"I had a minor delay," she said with a slight smirk. His hand grasped her shoulder and she closed her eyes.

"What kind of delay?"

"It would be better if I tell you when we're away from here." She opened her eyes before stepping away from the wall and starting to follow the tunnel back to the letter. Ahead of her she could sense Sasuke walking only a few feet away. Her thoughts drifted back to what had occurred in Orochimaru's former quarters. _I wonder when they'll discover that he's missing. It shouldn't be too long._ His hand was before her face and she looked up at him, having not realized that she had climbed the ladder. Taking his offered assistance, he pulled her up to the surface and she sat down on the grass. The wind felt cool on her face and her eyes moved to the star filled sky that she had not seen for over nine days.

"You're bleeding."

"It's nothing that can't be healed." She looked at the wound in her side and sighed. Holding her hand over the wound she focused her chakra into her fingertips until they glowed a soft green. It drained her of her chakra to heal the wound, but she managed to heal it completely despite her lack of experience.

"Are you all right?" he asked when he saw that her face had become paler.

"I'm fine." He helped her to her feet and she muttered a quiet thank you. They walked into the trees. She was feeling light headed and she wondered if it was because of blood loss or her minimal amount of training as a medic-nin that caused her to use more chakra than necessary. It was very possible though that she was just tired. Their pace increased to a fast run and she forced herself to ignore what she was feeling.

When the village was far behind them he stopped. He slipped his arm around her waist when she slipped.

Sitting down, she leaned against a nearby tree and closed her eyes. "I was discovered when I was searching Orochimaru's quarters. I don't think they know that the man is missing yet."

"Were you able to find the entrance?"

"No." She opened her eyes when she sensed the weight of his gaze. "What is it?"

"You look terrible."

She laughed for a brief moment. "Thanks." Her eyes moved to the trees that surrounded them. "We should probably start moving again."


	7. Blades and Blood

**Disclaimer: Naruto (anime/manga) is the property of Masashi Kishimoto. I hold no affiliation or ownership to it. The characters Anya, Elenore, and Vurodima though are of my own creation.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Blades and Blood**

Naruto glared at Anya's form in the bed. She was curled up in a fetal position, the covers drawn tight around her and pulled up to her chin.

"What is it Naruto?" Kakashi asked, sensing his growing frustration.

"Why the hell couldn't you get a room with two beds."

"Or rent two rooms."

He grinned when he heard Sakura's muttered addition.

Sighing Kakashi looked at him from over the paper that he was reading. "Because it would be safer for us to remain together."

"But why does she get the bed?"

"Stop complaining and leave her alone."

He turned to Sasuke and glared. "Since when do you defend people Sasuke?" he demanded. The Uchiha was silent and offered him no sign of what he was thinking. His glare darkened, but he turned away and looked out the window. Minutes passed, but he didn't speak.

Sakura turned her gaze from the floor that had seemed to be the most interesting thing for most of the day to Sasuke. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, having remained there since Anya retired earlier. She felt a twinge of jealousy, but it was not as powerful of an emotion as she would have had prior to Sasuke's leaving Kohona. More so she was curious as to his actions. It was obvious that he cared for the woman in some manner, but the extent of his feelings she did not know. Sighing she lowered her eyes to the floor. It was just one more thing to ponder.

"So when are we leaving?"

"When it's time to leave."

Naruto glared at Kakashi before standing and walking to the window. The blinds had been drawn closed and he parted them with his fingers. The sun was shining outside and he could see the villagers milling around in the streets below as they went about their lives. He felt the need to return to the Kohona. Though he couldn't bring himself to state it audibly he missed Elenore. There relationship was new and he didn't want to risk losing her, even if her earlier chasing hinted to the fact that she would never leave his side. "So which village are we going to next?" Kakashi didn't answer and he looked over his shoulder at him to see that he was lost in his own thoughts as he read Anya's notes. "Okay, whichever village we need to go to next."

* * *

When she opened her eyes the room was empty except for Sasuke who was sitting in a chair and appeared to be sleeping. She closed her eyes again and stretched. Any exhaustion that she had felt when she arrived at the inn was gone and she felt revitalized. _How long was I asleep?_ She lay in the bed for a time and stared at the ceiling, not quite ready to get up. Outside she could hear laughter and she wondered what was going on.

"You're finally awake."

She sat up and looked at Sasuke. "How long was I asleep?" she asked.

"Two days." He opened his eyes to look at her. She looked disheveled and he smirked.

"What is it?"

"Nothing." She glared at him and he shrugged before closing his eyes again. He could hear her stand and moments later the sound of a door closing before the running of water.

* * *

She looked at her reflection in the mirror and shook her head. Normally she didn't worry about her appearance, but her unkept look bothered her. Turning away from her reflection she walked to the bathtub and turned off the water. After quickly stripping she lowered herself into the warm water. The water took on a pink hue from the dry blood that remained from her injury. She soaked for several minutes, her thoughts on Otogakure and wondering if they had discovered that the man she had killed was missing before pushing the thoughts away and starting to wash.

* * *

The door opened several minutes later and he looked towards the bathroom. He had thought that she would have bathed for a longer amount of time, but he was wrong. She entered the main room moments later, wearing her old clothes. "Feeling better?"

"Yes," she said. She walked over to him and handed him the forehead protector that he had lent her. He took it without a word and she walked to the window. Opening the blinds, she looked out at the street. It was light out, the sun bright after sleeping for so long. She closed the blinds and walked back to the bed.

She was making the bed and he watched her, finding it to be strange. Standing up, he walked over to her.

His hands appeared on either side of her, grasping the sheets and drawing them tight about the mattress. "You don't need to help."

"I needed something to do."

He was far to close for comfort, his breath tickling the back of her neck when he spoke. She couldn't bring herself to speak. His hand closed over her own and she could feel herself blushing. "I know what you're doing."

"What would that be?"

His voice held a mocking edge and she turned around to face him. "Lady Tsunada gave you an order and you're trying to fulfill it."

"If I recall she gave you the same order." Her eyes narrowed and he smirked. "It wasn't that difficult to figure out."

She met his dark gaze. "I won't allow the order to be fulfilled."

"You won't?"

His mocking tone and the smirk he wore was making it very tempting for her to hit him. "No." He took a step closer and she took a step back.

"How do you know that it hasn't been all ready."

"I would have known."

He touched her face lightly with his hand before brushing her hair back behind her shoulder. "Are you sure?" he asked quietly.

"Yes."

There was uncertainty in her voice and he allowed his fingers to trace the curve of her neck. She hadn't turned away, but he couldn't read the emotions that seemed to dance behind her blue eyes. Moving his lips to her ear, he lowered his voice when he spoke. "What are you thinking?"

"That this is a fool's game." She closed her eyes and laid a hand on his chest, feeling him smirk in response to the action. "And that you've lost." He straightened and she could see his surprise written on his face and reflected in his eyes. She had startled him. Smiling in satisfaction she stepped around him and walked back to the window. Her heart was pounding and she peered out through the blinds. She took a deep breath, willing herself to calm. _He was so close._

* * *

Kakashi narrowed his eye the moment he opened the door. "What happened?" he asked when he saw the cat-like grin Anya wore and Sasuke glaring at the wall.

"Nothing," Sasuke snapped."

He could have sworn that he had seen Sasuke blush for a brief second, but it could have been a trick caused by the light of the setting sun that filtered into the room. "It's time to leave." They didn't say anything, but he knew that something had happened. When Sasuke left the room, he held Anya back. "What happened?"

"I won," she said with a slight smile.

She offered him no further explanation and he could only shake his head before following after her.

* * *

Sighing heavily, Elenore looked out the window. It was becoming dark and after a long day of working she was ready to return home to sleep.

"Elenore."

She looked over her shoulder at the medic-nin who had appeared in the doorway. "What is it?"

"We have a minor emergency. It seems that a training exercise ended badly."

"Which room?"

"107. You're great, you know that?"

She nodded and set down the blanket that she had been folding. _There goes my plan of a full night of sleep._ Leaving the room, she walked down the hallway to room 107. Sliding the door open she smiled brightly and entered. Her eyes moved to the young man lying on the bed. "You look like you lost a fight."

He opened one eye and looked at her. "How do you know that I didn't win?"

"Because I sent several men just like you here after they underestimated me during training."

The corners of his mouth twitched. "I'm Kiba."

"Kiba Inuzuka." She waved the medical chart that she had picked up from the bedside table. "So why don't you tell me what happened?"

"I underestimated my teammate."

She laughed softly and walked to the side of his bed. He had several injuries that would earn him a night in the hospital. Holding her hand over his arm, she allowed her chakra to heal the injury.

"So what's your name?"

"Is that really important?"

"I like to know the name of the girl who's healing me."

"I see."

He hissed in pain and grasped his arm where it felt as though a match had been pressed against the skin.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You must have distracted me." The door opened and she looked at the medic-nin. "Hey Ren, why don't you finish this up for me."

"All right."

"Where are you going?" he asked when she started to walk to the door.

"That's none of your business." She touched Ren's arm lightly when she reached the door. "Be careful about this one," she whispered. "I've all ready had to teach him one lesson."

Ren chuckled and nodded her head. "Thanks for the warning."

Kiba looked at the newcomer with a smile. "So what's her name?"

She shook her head. "If she didn't tell you her own name, what makes you think that I'll betray her and tell you?"

* * *

Naruto paced the area where they had made camp earlier. He and Sakura had been left alone after Kakashi had left to pick up Anya and Sasuke. As usual Kakashi was running late and now he wanted the mission to continue rather than end. He was confused, first he wanted to return to Kohona and now he wanted to remain in the Land of Rice and continue their mission. It was frustrating.

Biting her lower lip, she followed him as he paced. "Naruto, stop it," she growled.

He paused and looked at her. "Why the hell are we going back now?"

She was taken back for a moment, having not expected him to question her. "We have all of the information that we need. There's no reason for us to remain here." A twig snapped behind her and she turned to see Kakashi.

"What took you so long?"

"We had to be sure that we weren't being followed," he said in answer to the two's question. He walked forward and sat down, leaning back against a tree. They had a few hours before the sun would set and then they would be able to move once it was completely dark. "I suggest that you all rest before it's time for us to leave." He closed his eye, leaving no room for argument.

* * *

Sasuke opened his eyes. He had fallen asleep despite his attempts not to. Looking at the sun's position he saw that he had only been asleep for an hour. Looking around, he saw that Sakura had fallen asleep near him. He heard snoring and he glanced at Naruto. "Idiot," he muttered. Standing, he saw that Anya had moved from where she had been originally. In the trees, he sensed her chakra signal.

* * *

While the others rested she kept watch. There was no sign of any threat, but she remained alert none-the-less. The branch beside the one she sat on shifted. "Why aren't you resting?"

He shrugged and leaned back against the trunk. "Why aren't you?"

She allowed herself to smile.

Looking at her, Sasuke couldn't figure it out. _Is she right?_ Despite any argument that he could think of, he knew the answer.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Why do you want to know?" He looked at her to see her shrug.

"Are we going to play a game of questions?"

"You're the one who said that this was a game."

She opened her mouth to speak, but didn't when she sensed Kakashi at her other shoulder.

"It's time to go," he said quietly.

* * *

Kneeling down, he picked up a handful of dirt. There was no one in the small clearing and no sign that anyone had ever been there. Straightening, he turned to face those behind him. "We just missed them."

A man at the edge of the group smirked. "No matter. They won't be difficult to find."

The dirt fell from his hand. "What do you want us to do?"

* * *

They were being followed. Despite any attempt to confuse their followers, they were unable to lose them.

"What do you want us to do Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked when they changed direction for the fifth time.

He pursed his lips. Her question had been one whose possibilities that he had been mulling since he realized that they were being tracked. After several more miles he finally stopped, his team stopping with him. Turning to Anya, he studied her for a moment as he pondered his decision again before speaking. "I want you to double back."

She nodded, understanding what he wanted her to do without needing him to ask.

In a second she was gone and Kakashi turned back to the rest of the team. "What is it Sakura," he asked, seeing the look on her face.

"Should she be going on her own?"

"Don't worry Sakura," he said with a reassuring tone. "She'll be fine."

* * *

Anya smiled to herself. _They're good._ The team that was following them had managed to elude her thus far and she looked at the surrounding area. After returning to the clearing that they had rested at before leaving, she had discovered the tracks of a group. Based off of the three trails that she had found leading from the clearing, she suspected that the two that weren't following them were moving to a position where the three could easily surround them. She had chosen to follow the one that was tracking them, but they had disappeared, leaving her to figure out where they had gone. Running forward, she followed after the three-chakra signals that appeared.

* * *

"He took the bait."

"Good. I've been wanting to kill the bastard."

The team slowed their pace slightly before eventually stopping in a clearing. Far behind them, they could sense the faint chakra signal that had been tracking them and was slowly closing in on them.

* * *

She looked around the clearing where she had tracked the team. There was no one in sight. Reaching to her weapon's pouch, she withdrew a kunai. She hissed in pain and brought her hand to her ear. Drawing it away she saw that there was blood on her fingers. There was a noise, a high pitched whistle that was growing steadily louder. She was becoming dizzy and she dropped to her knees, the kunai falling from her hands. It was suddenly quiet and she raised her head to see three blurred figures before her.

* * *

He had a terrible feeling. Something was wrong and he wondered if he should double back to aid Anya. Frowning deeply, he glanced over his shoulder before looking forward. There were several chakra signals ahead of them and he stopped. Drawing a kunai from his weapon pouch he sensed rather than saw the other three entering a defensive stance. "Damn," he muttered.

Kunai flew out of the trees at them, but were easily blocked.

They had walked into a trap and he took a moment to curse their negligence before pushing it aside and focusing on the battle at hand. He leapt aside and several more of the weapons buried themselves in the branch where he had been standing. Turning, he faced the ninja that appeared behind him. Their blades clashed and he was forced back.

_What the hell?_ Naruto leapt from branch to branch as he moved to the kunai that were thrown at him. He glanced at Sakura and Sasuke for a brief instant to see that they were in a similar position.

He managed to escape the rain of kunai. Rushing forward Sasuke moved to his sensei's aid only to watch as Kakashi was struck and slipped from the branch, falling to the ground below.

* * *

There was a sharp pain in his back causing him to lose concentration on the attack and to slip from the branch on which he stood. Branches scratched and crawled at his face as he fell. Kunai followed him and he quickly signed the symbols for the replacement jutsu. The kunai buried into the log and he watched the log as it struck the ground. His arms were sore and the pain in his back was worse. Looking up, he pulled himself up onto the branch that he had been hanging from. Above him he heard the fight as it continued undeterred by his absence. There came the rustling of branches and moments later Sasuke appeared. "Find Anya."

He nodded and watched as Kakashi leapt into the branches above them. When he was gone he turned and started to track her chakra signal.

* * *

"Sasuke!" His call received no response. Looking around, he saw that the Uchiha as well as Kakashi had disappeared.

"Naruto!"

Jumping to where Sakura was fending off the kunai thrown at her, he pressed his back against hers.

Just as suddenly as the attack had begun, it ended. They looked around in confusion, but did not lower the kunai that they had been using to defend themselves.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know," Sakura hissed. She scanned the surrounding area, sensing their attackers. _Why did they stop?_ She frowned and prepared herself when several sound-nin appeared before her. Sensing Naruto tense she realized that they were more than likely surrounded.

"These guys will be easy."

She smirked slightly at the sound of the confidence in his voice.

The sound-nin attacked in unison. They leapt into the air and threw a variety of kunai and shuriken at the pair.

Naruto cloned himself. His clones rushed forward at the ninja. There were several small explosions as many of them were struck in vital points. In a matter of minutes they had all been destroyed. Drawing some more from the pouch on his hip he held them at his side for only a moment before throwing them at their opponents.

As Naruto was working his own defenses she started her own. After performing a number of replacement jutsus against the offending kunai she managed to position herself behind the ninja that were attacking her. Before they could react she managed to fell two of the ninja before the remaining one turned on her. He threw a kunai at her and she started to move only to stop when Naruto appeared before her.

He gritted his teeth when the weapon buried itself in his shoulder. Smirking to hide the pain, he faced the sound-nin. "I'm with you Sakura."

"Naruto…" Her heart pounded in her chest. _What's wrong with me?_

The two ninja that he had not felled out of the three that had attacked him joined the one before them. Reaching into his weapon's pouch he chuckled when he found that it was empty. "Get ready for some one on one Sakura," he said with a grin.

Just as they were about to attack two of the ninja fell to the ground, dead. A single kunai protruded from each of their necks. Their companion stopped, surprised by the attack. He turned to face whoever had attacked them only to be struck down by the copy-nin.

"Where have you been?" Naruto demanded. Kakashi shrugged and he crossed his arms in frustration, wincing when he brushed the kunai in his shoulder. "Hey Sakura, do you mind taking care of this?"

She nodded, not quite sure what to say. Walking around him, she removed the kunai and his sleeve became soaked with his blood. Immediately she started to heal the injury.

* * *

The breath was stolen from her and she lay on the ground unable to breathe. She heard a chuckle and raised her eyes to the three.

"Here I thought that you would be harder to kill." Walking forward, he grabbed her neck and slammed her back against the tree.

The blade of his kunai cut into her neck and she glared at him despite the pain that racked her body.

"Still feisty huh? I'm sure that I could fix that." Behind him he heard a strangled cry and turned to see that his companions were lying dead on the ground. "What are you doing here Uchiha?"

"Let her go," Sasuke growled.

She moved her eyes to the Uchiha, seeing his dark eyes that seemed to burn with an inner fire.

He ignored him and turned back to her, pressing the blade harder against her throat so that her blood flowed from the wound that he created. There was a movement behind him and he turned to block the Uchiha's attack only to freeze, a kunai buried in his throat.

Releasing the weapon, he let the body collapse onto the ground. His eyes moved to Anya.

She slid to the ground and brought her hand to her throat.

He knelt down before her and grasped her hand to move it away. Her neck was stained red and he frowned when he saw the wound in her neck. "I should get you to Sakura."

"I'm all right," she whispered, shaking her head.

"Don't be foolish." Her eyes met his and he saw that they were slightly hazed. "Anya…"

"There'll be…"

Her words died on her lips and he caught her as she slumped forward. For a moment he looked at her before picking her up and standing. His dark eyes moved to the blood that flowed freely from the wound. _I need to hurry._

* * *

"So where's Sasuke?"

"I sent him to find Anya."

Sakura looked over her shoulder at Kakashi. She could have sworn that she had heard a weakness in his voice. "Are you all right Kakashi-sensei?"

"I'm fine Sakura." He held her gaze when she narrowed her eyes until she turned away. Looking away from the two, he leaned against the tree. His strength was ebbing and his back was burning. Reaching behind him, he pulled out the kunai that had been imbedded in his upper back. He stared at it, his brows furrowing.

Seeing the bloody weapon, Naruto nudged Sakura with his elbow. Before she could chastise him for interrupting the healing process he nodded in their sensei's direction. She took the hint and walked over to him. He looked at his shoulder. The bleeding had stopped and as long as it wasn't aggravated he knew that Sakura would finish healing it later.

Touching his elbow lightly, she glared at Kakashi until he reluctantly turned so that his back was to her. She looked at the wound and frowned. He had lost a lot of blood and that would undoubtedly affect the time it took for them to return to Kohona.

The pain diminished as she started to heal the wound. Closing his eye his thoughts drifted to Anya and what was keeping her.

* * *

His plans to immediately leave to return to the team was delayed when he realized that she was losing more blood than he had originally believed. Kneeling, he held her close with one arm while his free hand hovered above the wound. His time following Otogakure had taught him to gain some healing skills so that he could remain alive if he should become seriously injured. The blood flow was stopped and on a second thought he ripped a piece of his shirt to create a makeshift bandage for the wound. When he was satisfied with what he had done, he took her into his arms again and stood. She sighed and he looked at her face. Her lips moved as if to speak voiceless words. "I have you," he said. "It's all right." There was movement and his eyes moved to the trees at his left.

The night was coming to an end and the sun began to rise in the east. As the first light of the morning sun touched the sky it turned of variety of cool colors.

He narrowed his eyes when he saw the familiar figure that stood in the morning light that filtered through the leaves above, the shadows retreating from his form. There was a flash of light as Kabuto pushed his glasses higher on his face and then he was gone. He waited for any possible attack despite the fact that his former ally was absent. No attempt came and when he was sure that he would not be followed he leapt into the branches.

* * *

The crimson blossom remained on the fabric of his clothes, the lingering sign of the wound that she had healed. "Done," she said with a smile.

"Thank you Sakura." He patted her head in an absent manner. "Now why don't you finish healing Naruto now?"

"I'm fine." They both looked at him, but he merely smiled and folded his arms behind his head. "So what now?"

"We'll continue to Kohona."

"What about Anya and Sasuke?" Sakura asked, concerned about the idea of leaving them behind in hostile territory.

"They'll catch up. Don't worry." He smiled at her from behind his mask.

* * *

The sound-nin were being stubborn. Frowning to himself he leapt to the forest floor and laid Anya down on the ground. Drawing a kunai from the pouch at his hip he turned to face the space behind them. Running from them would be pointless with the determination that they were showing. It would be wiser to fight them on his terms rather than he on theirs. Minutes passed before there was an appearance. He looked upon the familiar figure.

"Hello Sasuke."

"Kabuto."

He pushed his glasses higher before walking from the shadows of the trees.

Activating the Sharingan he followed Kabuto's movements as his pace increased. The light reflected off of the blade of the kunai that he carried and he rushed forward to meet him. There was a clash of blades and they both slid back. Rather than wait for the next attack he ran forward and leapt into the air. Kicking out at Kabuto with his foot he attempted to strike his opponent, but missed. Kabuto deflected the blade in his hand and he winced slightly when he was struck in the shoulder.

_

* * *

_

A mist hung among the roots of the trees, coating the forest floor. Looking around she saw that Sasuke and the three fallen sound-nin were gone. The sound of clashing metal reached her ears, but there was no sign of a battle in her immediate vicinity. Her eyes focused on the trees before her. Despite the gray that seemed to light the surrounding area it was black as night before her as if night had swallowed that part of the forest. Stepping forward she began to walk to the darkness.

_"Not that way."_

_She stopped and turned around to look to where the silken voice had originated. There was a woman standing behind her._

_The woman was young despite her silver white hair. Hunger filled crimson eyes stared at her, a sharp contrast to her alabaster skin._

_As the woman started to walk towards her she took a step back, suddenly frightened for some unknown reason. She closed her eyes against the pale hands that reached out to her. "Who are you?" Her fingertips brushed against her neck and moments later she felt the steady flow of chakra into her neck. The hand left her neck and she opened her eyes to look into the crimson eyes. "Who are you?"_

_The woman smiled. "You know me."_

* * *

The blue sky and shifting green leaves above met her gaze. The sound of fighting was louder and she pushed herself up into a sitting position. Reaching up to her neck she felt the soft cloth and pulled it away, recognizing it immediately as a scrap of Sasuke's shirt. Touching her neck, she felt only dry blood rather than the wound that she had hoped to find. There was a clash of blades and she turned her head to see Kabuto and Sasuke fighting. Standing, she reached into her weapon pouch and withdrew three shuriken.

* * *

Sasuke fell back. He took a moment to glance over his shoulder to where Anya lay only to see that she was gone. _Where…?_ He was unable to finish his thought when Kabuto took advantage of his moment of being distracted to attack again. Forcing Kabuto back he moved to where she had lain. Nearby he sensed her chakra signal.

He moved to attack the Uchiha only to stop when he felt three individual stabs of pain in his back. Stumbling slightly, he turned and saw the female chuunin behind him. Throwing a kunai at her he missed when she dodged it. He quickly made several hand signs before transporting himself from the area.

His eyes found hers and he smirked slightly. The pain in his shoulder became evident and he grasped his shoulder, blood seeping through his fingers.

She moved to his side and touched his shoulder lightly. "You're hurt."

He started to speak a sarcastic response, but stopped when he heard the concern in her voice. "I'm fine."

"If you were fine you wouldn't be bleeding." Moving his hand, she started to heal the wound.

He looked at her face, but she didn't seem to notice. His eyes moved to her neck when he saw that the bandage was gone. Grasping her chin he saw her eyes narrow, but ignored it. "How are you healed?"

"Don't worry about that." She returned her attention to his shoulder and pulled her hand back when the wound was healed.

Releasing her chin, he then rolled his shoulder. "Thanks."

She smiled slightly and nodded. "I should be thanking you." His gaze returned to her, but she turned away and scanned the area. "I'm assuming that Kakashi-sensei sent you to find me so we should probably go to find them now." He grabbed her hand and she turned to find him a few mere inches from her.

He touched her cheek lightly with the back of his hand.

An emotion flickered behind his eyes and she wondered what he was thinking. "Sasuke, what…?"

"We should go." He released her hand and walked past her. When she didn't follow immediately he stopped. "Are you coming?"

Frowning to herself, she turned and followed after him.


	8. Secrets

**Disclaimer: Naruto (anime/manga) is the property of Masashi Kishimoto. I hold no affiliation or ownership to it. The characters Anya, Elenore, and Vurodima though are of my own creation.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Secrets**

Elenore sighed and stretched her arms above her hand. Finally after much convincing she managed to switch shifts with Ren. With the morning shift over she was now able to enjoy the rest of the day. Smiling brightly she left the hospital and stepped out into the bright sunlight. Her eyes moved to the wall and she wondered briefly when Naruto would return. She sighed heavily and turned away.

"Hey!"

_That voice…_ With a false smile she turned to face Kiba. "I thought that you were released."

"I was."

"So why are you here?"

"You never told my your name."

She frowned and turned away from him. Walking down the street she heard him running to catch up to her.

"Hey, wait!" He grabbed her arm and she stopped. Seconds later he found himself lying on his back on the ground.

There was a low growling and she turned to face the large dog that had bounded over to them. "Back off," she growled, her eyes hazed crimson. The dog took several steps back before sitting on its haunches, whimpering. "Good dog." Turning back to Kiba she looked down at him with a frown. "You have five seconds to leave before I permanently maim you."

"Do you want to go out for lunch?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Four."

"Come on, don't be that way." He stood, but rather than staying where he was he walked to Akamaru's side. "So what do you say?" She was silent, but after a moment she nodded and he grinned. "Akamaru, why don't you head home." The dog looked at him before turning and walking away. Going over to her he motioned for her to walk with him towards the main part of the village.

_Why the hell did I agree? I must be going insane._ She crossed her arms and looked straight ahead. They followed the street and she found herself walking into a nearby restaurant. Kiba held out his arm and she gave him a credulous look before sitting down at the table that he seemed to be directing her to. A waitress came and she muttered an order for water.

When the waitress was gone he looked at her with a grin. "You look like you've been given a death sentence."

"Maybe I have been." She stared into the hot coals between them. Kiba had ordered a variety of meats that they could cook. All there was left to do was to wait for the waitress to bring the food and the time that it took for her to return she dreaded. However he did not speak as she expected him to. The food came and it was placed on the grill. She listened to the meat as it cooked.

"You're from the Hyoukyo clan."

"What makes you say that?"

He pointed to his own eyes. "You're clan tends to have very distinctive traits. Besides dogs tend to be wary around wolves."

"So why aren't you?"

"I don't frighten easily."

"That's unfortunate." She picked up her chopsticks and grabbed a piece of beef from between them. "So why did you ask me for lunch, besides wanting to know my name?"

"What can I say, you're elusive and after what I saw earlier…"

He didn't need to finish for her to realize what he meant. She had asserted her role as the "top dog", a position that she would receive in the future with the passing of her mother. "I'm flattered, but I have a boyfriend."

"Really. Who do I have to fight for you?"

She chuckled and smiled slyly at him. "I'll give you a guess. He kicked your ass in the chuunin preliminaries."

His face fell. "You've got to be kidding me. You're with that…?"

"Handsome man?" Her lips curved up and she rested her chin on her folded hands. "What can I say, he stole my heart." Her smile grew when she saw the frustrated look on his face. After a moment longer of relishing in his annoyance she returned to eating the meal that had been momentarily forgotten. When she had eaten her fill she sat back and sipped her water. Her eyes settled on Kiba. _He's interesting. Annoying, but interesting. He seems desperate though… I have to applaud his attempts._ She looked out the window and saw from the sun's position that several hours had passed. "I should be going. Thanks for lunch," she said standing up.

"Whatever."

She started to walk away, but paused. "Elenore."

He smirked slightly and watched her leave. "Elenore Hyoukyo."

* * *

They had made camp shortly after entering the Land of Fire. The afternoon was quickly fading away and the golden sun painted the skies above them.

"How long until we get back?"

Kakashi closed his eyes and was silent for a moment following Naruto's question. "Depending when we start moving again we should be able to reach Kohona in one day." He opened his eye and looked at them. "You should get some rest." Reaching into his vest pocket he pulled out his book and started to read.

Naruto frowned and crossed his arms. His shoulder was stiff and he rotated his shoulder to relieve himself of some of the discomfort. Sakura appeared at his side and he smiled at her. Her hand moved to his shoulder and he pulled away slightly.

"Don't be stupid Naruto." He pouted, but she could see the smile in his eyes. Smiling slightly, she looked at the wound and started to finish healing it.

* * *

Separated from the camp by a line of trees was a lake. Kneeling down at the water's side, Anya studied her reflection. There was dried blood on her neck and with a sigh she scooped some of the water in her hand and rubbed her neck. The blood trailed down in small rivulets, colored red. She stopped and gazed thoughtfully at the water. "What do you want?"

For a time he just stood at the tree line watching her silently without answering her question. Eventually though Sasuke walked forward and knelt down beside her. His eyes moved to the water. The sky overhead was not obscured by branches so the lake was painted the purples and blues of twilight in perfect reflection. "I was concerned about you."

She glanced at him, surprised by his open admittance. "I didn't think that you were one for concern."

"I thought that you weren't one to judge."

"I'm not. Actions can be deceiving though." He frowned and she turned away. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He ran a hand through his hair, ruffling his bangs.

"You seemed angry earlier."

"I was." Her reflection turned and he faced her, his eyes holding her blue ones.

"Why?"

Her eyes were searching, capable of recognizing any lie or truth that he might speak. "I couldn't stand the thought of you being harmed."

"I live the life of a ninja Sasuke, it will happen." She turned away from him and brushed stray strands of hair from her face. He grabbed her hand and she turned back to him. He touched her face lightly with his other hand. "Sasuke…"

"Listen to me." Leaning forward, he lowered his lips to her ear and lowered his voice.

She listened to him in silence. His lips brushed against her ear and she shivered despite her will not to.

* * *

Kakashi put his book away and leaned his head against the tree. He scanned the camp, seeing that everyone but Sasuke were fast asleep. His gaze met the Uchiha's and Sasuke nodded. Closing his eye he breathed heavily and allowed himself to be given to the peacefulness of sleep.

Sasuke watched as Kakashi slowly fell asleep before going over his thoughts. It was frustrating how confused he was. It seemed that everything had changed. Looking at Anya's sleeping form several feet away he studied her. She was attractive, but so were many others that he had met. Closing his eyes, he leaned back against a tree. There was someone nearby and he opened his eyes again.

"Should you be asleep on watch?"

"I wasn't sleeping." Anya nodded and moved to sit down beside him. Her eyes moved to the sky overhead. It was dark and was painted by the glowing stars.

"Something's troubling you." It was a statement rather then a question.

"I'm just thinking."

Her voice was soft and he glanced at her. "What are you thinking about?"

She shrugged. "I don't know anymore. Everything has become to confusing."

He saw her glance at Kakashi and for a moment he saw an emotion flicker in her eyes, but it was gone before he could read what it was. "You should get some rest."

"I'm not tired."

They sat in silence for a moment and he followed her gaze to the night sky. It was peaceful which was strange for a mission. Looking at her again, he shook his head before slipping an arm around her shoulder. Her body tensed, but after a moment she relaxed. "Get some sleep." This time she didn't respond. Instead she rested her head on his shoulder and shortly thereafter her breathing slowed. Smiling slightly he settled back for the rest of the night's watch.

"Sasuke…"

"I thought that you were asleep," he said, interrupting her.

"I told you before, I'm not tired."

He smirked at her response. "What were you going to say?"

She was silent for a moment. "Nevermind."

* * *

The gates to Kohona opened to them and after being cleared by those on guard the team entered the village. The moment they had taken a few steps Naruto found himself lying on his back on the ground. Blinking himself free from the momentary daze he grinned when he saw Elenore.

Her silver eyes met his blue ones. "I missed you."

"I can tell." He pushed himself up into a sitting position and wrapped his arms around her. "I missed you too," he said before kissing her lips lightly.

Anya looked at them and the affection they displayed to each other. She felt a slight discomfort in her chest and turned away. Kakashi was looking at her and he drew her attention.

"We need to go see Lady Tsunada."

She nodded and started to walk with him from the scene. The discomfort lingered, but it had lessened. "Is it really necessary for me to be present?"

"That's a foolish question." He glanced at her when he sensed the weight that she seemed to be carrying. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine."

He didn't ask any more questions, sensing that she didn't want to speak.

* * *

Sakura shook her head and started to walk away after Sasuke left shortly after Kakashi and Anya. _I should stop by the hospital so that they know I'm back._ She glanced back at Elenore and Naruto and frowned. _Leave it to those two to make a scene._ A feeling grew within her and she recognized it as jealousy. "Snap out of it Sakura," she growled to herself and started to walk faster as if to escape the emotion.

* * *

"So how was the mission?" Elenore asked. She squeezed his hand and looked at him expectantly.

He shrugged and rubbed the back of his head with his free hand. "It was normal I guess."

"You guess?"

"I'm not supposed to tell you about my missions, remember."

"Yes," she said with a sigh. Turning away they walked in silence for a time before she eventually smiled slyly. "I guess that means I can't tell you what happened while you were gone."

He stopped and looked at her. "Why not? What happened?"

She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "It's confidential information," she said before pecking his lips. "Besides, it wasn't anything interesting." Wrapping her arms around him she hugged him tightly.

* * *

The halls were quieter than normal, an oddity for this building in particular. Kakashi walked quickly to Tsunada's office, Anya close behind him. After knocking he waited for a sign to enter before opening the door.

Tsunada glanced up at them. "Welcome back," she greeted pleasantly. The door closed behind them and she motioned for them to sit. Kakashi did so, but she was not surprised to see Anya stand before the desk rather than sit. "I'm assuming that the mission was a success."

Reaching into his pocket, Kakashi pulled out the map as well as the notes and information that had been gathered. He leaned forward to set the papers on the desk before sitting back in the chair.

She picked up the papers and looked through them, muttering quietly to herself as she read the words. "You were the one to infiltrate Otogakure," she said, looking at Anya from over the map.

"Yes."

"I see." Setting the papers down, she leaned back in the chair. "Tell, what did you discover?"

"They appear to be rebuilding the village. Though I was unable to find him it appears that Kabuto has taken over Orochimaru's role as the head of the village."

"What of the labs?"

"I was unable to find them."

She was quiet for a moment before looking at Kakashi.

"Very few of the villages in the Land of Rice know of what is occurring in Otogakure. Sasuke and Naruto though managed to find a sound-nin that revealed pertinent information. There was no mention of the labs themselves, but it appears that there are some experiments that are being done."

"This sound-nin didn't elaborate did he?"

"I'm afraid not," he said, choosing not to mention how the two's interrogation methods had resulted in the ninja passing out drunk.

She could see the questioning look in Tsunada's eyes and looked past her to the window behind the hokage. _Of course she would question any interrogation results from Sasuke. He hasn't gained the village's trust back._

_"Amaya."_

Her eyes widened and she looked back to Tsunada. "What did you say?"

"You may leave Anya." She frowned and rose from her chair. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine." She turned to leave, but stopped when she spoke her name.

"You did a good job."

"Thank you Lady Tsunada." On her way through the door she brushed past Shizune who stopped and followed her with her eyes.

"Hello Shizune," Kakashi greeted pleasantly.

She nodded and looked out into the hallway. Anya disappeared around the corner and she stared after her with a thoughtful expression. "I have the papers," she said turning back to them and walking to the desk.

"Thank you Shizune," she said, taking the papers that were handed to her.

_

* * *

_

What's wrong with me. Why did I think…?

She shook her head and crossed her arms. It was suddenly cold and she looked up at the sky. It was still light out and it would be several hours until dark. Walking down the street she started towards her home. As usual she was ignored as she walked through the village, just another face in the crowd. However she could hear the whispers from the few people who blamed her and she did her best to ignore what they said and their accusing looks. The building was ahead of her and she entered before quickly walking up the stairs to the fifth floor. Unlocking the door she stepped into her apartment. Within it was dark and cold. It was comforting, but she would prefer some warmth. After opening the windows to allow in the warmth of summer she stepped into the bathroom and slipped off her clothes, allowing them to the fall to the floor. She filled the bathtub halfway before slipping into the lukewarm water.

_"You know me."_

_Despite her will not to believe the woman she did seem familiar. "How do I know you? We've never met." The woman chuckled, the sound causing a chill to pass through her._

_"You're lying to yourself, Amaya."_

She startled and opened her eyes. _I fell asleep. It was just a dream._ There was a sinking feeling within her and she leaned forward. Covering her face with her hands, she took several deep breaths. The water was cold, but helped to return her to reality. Standing, she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her. Walking into her room she brushed the damp hair from her face. Her reflection was pale and she turned away from it to look outside to the darkening sky. It was quiet and she felt the desire to be anywhere but here. Dressing quickly in clean clothes, she closed the windows before leaving the building. Outside twilight was giving up its claim on the sky and the darkness of night was taking its place. Breathing in the clean air she felt herself calmed, but only for a moment. The memory of the dream returned and she frowned.

* * *

As he did on those other nights, he found her alone standing on the bridge. He started to walk to her only to stop. She looked different. Seeing her now he couldn't help but wonder. He walked over to her and stopped beside her. "Hey."

"Hi."

He glanced at her and saw that her eyes were troubled. "Do you need to talk?"

She shook her head. "I wouldn't know what to say."

"Let's go for a walk."

Nodding, she ignored the fact that he hadn't asked her. She followed him from the bridge and soon found herself walking to the park.

It was quiet, the only noise coming from the whispering of leaves as a breeze passed through the tress. There were few people in the park and the two were able to walk soundlessly down the stone paths with little worry about being bothered.

Sasuke glanced at Anya when her hand brushed against his. Reaching over, her took her hand in his and held it loosely. She didn't pull her hand away as he expected so he looked ahead.

"Why is this so confusing."

"I don't know."

She stopped and looked at him. "I really…" She bit her lip and looked away, frustrated. His hand touched her face and turned her head so that she was facing him.

"I understand."

Raising her eyes to the full moon overhead, looking at it thoughtfully. "It's all so strange." Looking back to him she smiled slightly.

He stepped forward and closed the space between them, unlike before though she did not step back. Reaching up, he brushed the stray hairs from her face.

"Are we still playing the game?"

Smirking slightly, he leaned forward. "No."

His lips pressed against hers and she closed her eyes, allowing herself to be drawn into his embrace.

* * *

The dark figure smiled. From his place in the trees the scene in the park was clearly visible. His gaze fell on the girl. _Soon Foren._

* * *

The sun warmed his face and he turned away from the window. He lay there for a time and after a moment he opened his eyes. The clock face stared at him. "Shit!" Jumping up he quickly cleaned up and threw on some clothes before rushing out of his apartment. Running to the training field he came to a sliding stop. "I'm sorry I'm late… I…" He looked around when there was a response. "Where the hell are they?" He thought for a moment before shaking his head. "Dobe."

* * *

"Sakura!"

She grumbled to herself before turning over in her bed.

"Sakura!"

Opening her eyes she sat up and rubbed her eyes. "What is it?" she asked.

Her mother's voice came through the door. "There's a man at the door who wants to see you."

_A man…?_ Sasuke came to mind, but she shook her head. _No, he wouldn't come here._ Changing out of her pajamas into her day clothes she opened the door to see her mother frowning at her. Ignoring the look she gave her she walked down the stairs to the front door. She opened the door and was greeted by the sight of Naruto.

"Hey Sakura!"

She frowned and crossed her arms. "What do you want Naruto?"

"Don't we have training this morning?"

"What…? No, training is this afternoon." Shaking her head she turned away from him. "I'm going back to bed," she mumbled.

"Sakura wait!" The door closed in his face and he crossed his arms. Turning around he walked down the steps, planning to go to Ichigaku.

"Naruto!"

He turned around at the sound of Elenore's voice and saw her jumping at him. Catching her, he swung her around slightly before setting her down on her feet.

She laughed and kissed his lips lightly. "Are you going to Ichigaku?"

"How'd you guess?"

"How didn't I?" Taking his hand, she started to drag him in the direction of the ramen shop. As they neared the pleasant smells wafted towards them. "Great, they're not busy." She quickly took her seat and spun around on the stool to face him.

Ayame came to take their order before walking away.

"So… Do you have training today?"

"Yeah, this afternoon." He laughed and ran a hand through his hair. "I thought we had it this morning, but Sakura told me…" He trailed off when he saw her eyes darken at the sound of his teammate's name.

"Why'd you ask her?"

"She was the first one I thought of." He shifted uncomfortably when she frowned and turned away from him. "Elenore…"

She pretended not to hear him and started to eat the ramen that was placed before her. "Eat up," she said after a moment.

He turned away from her and started to eat the ramen that he had ordered. There was an uncomfortable feeling between them and he shifted in his seat.

* * *

The thought of training was not a welcomed one, but she reluctantly started walking towards the training grounds.

"Hey Billboard Brow!"

Sakura cringed. _Today is not definitely not my day._ With a false smile she turned to face Ino. "What do you want Ino Pig?"

Ino glared at her, the cruel nickname hitting a nerve. "I heard you were back. How'd the mission go?"

"Great."

"Good to hear it."

"Okay what is it Ino? I know that you want something."

"I don't." Sakura crossed her arms and she laughed. "I'm just curious about something."

"What?"

"Did the murderer try anything?"

"What murderer?"

"That girl."

She thought for a moment before frowning. "Anya? Why would she try anything?"

The smile left Ino's face and was replaced by a frown. "Listen to me Sakura. She can't be trusted."

"What do you mean Ino?"

"I'm surprised you don't remember."

"Remember what?" she asked angrily.

"All the deaths."

She thought quietly for a moment, trying to understand what deaths Ino was talking about. Her eyes widened in realization when the memory returned. Seven years ago and the series of "accidental" deaths that occurred during that time. "What does Anya have to do with them?"

"Just keep your eyes open. I don't want anything to happen to your team Sakura." She smiled and walked past her. "Be careful," she warned.

Shaking her head she started walking again. _It's impossible. There's no way that Anya could be a murderer._ A vision flashed before her eyes and she shook her head again. _No, that's foolish. Ino's just trying to turn me against her. But still… _The training grounds appeared before her and she saw that the others except for Kakashi had all ready gathered. She paused at the sight of Anya. _It isn't true._ She bit her lower lip, feeling otherwise. _I can't think about this now._ She smiled before starting to walk forward to join them. "Sasuke!"

He glanced at Sakura as she greeted him with a bright smile. The smile left him curious as to how she and other girls like her could be enthusiastic on a daily basis. His eyes left her to look to where his quieter companion stood in the shade and he walked over to her. "Hey."

She smiled in voiceless greeting. The warmth of his lips was still fresh in her mind and she brushed her bangs behind her ear.

"Yo."

"You're late," Naruto and Sakura said on cue with Kakashi's appearance.

"Sorry about that. You see I was…" He trailed off as Naruto began to yell at him about being late because he was reading his book. Looking past them he saw that Anya and Sasuke were talking with one another, appearing oblivious to his arrival. As he watched Sasuke's hand brushed against Anya's. He looked back to Naruto and the sound of his voice drowned out anything else. Naruto paused to breathe and he took advantage of it. "If you're done then I'll tell you about our training exercise. He gained the team's attention and Naruto remained quite, though his annoyance was obvious from his crossed arms.

When he didn't continue Sakura glanced around at her teammates before speaking. "So what are we going to do?"

"I thought that we would go into the Forest of Death."

Naruto gaped at him. "We're what?"


	9. Crimson Eyes

**Disclaimer: Naruto (anime/manga) is the property of Masashi Kishimoto. I hold no affiliation or ownership to it. The characters Anya, Elenore, and Vurodima though are of my own creation.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Crimson Eyes**

They stood at one of the many entrances to the Forest of Death. The exercise itself was something that none of them had expected. Standing now, they were returned to the time when they had been standing there four years earlier as genin.

"Where the hell is Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto looked around, but there was no clue of his whereabouts. "I can't believe that he's late."

Anya shook her head and turned away from him. Her eyes moved to the darkening sky. _What are you planning Kakashi-sensei?_ She heard two familiar loud voices and upon looking saw that Kakashi had arrived. Walking over to them she stopped beside Sasuke.

"Are we ready to go?"

Naruto frowned, but nodded in answer to Kakashi's question.

"Well we're not leaving yet."

"What do you mean we're not leaving yet?"

"Sakura!"

_You can't be serious._ Turning around, Sakura paled when she saw Lee running towards them and she turned back to Kakashi. "Please don't tell me that we're going into the forest with them." His eye closed and she knew that he was smiling behind his. She heard Naruto laugh and glared at him, but he didn't quiet.

"Kakashi, I see that you've beaten us here," Gai said when he neared.

"My team was looking forward to the training exercise."

"You didn't tell us what it was," Sakura muttered.

Gai looked over Team 7 and grinned when he saw Anya. "Kakashi, you didn't tell me that she joined the team."

Anya tensed when he came over to her and swept her into his arms, hugging her tightly.

"Anya, I haven't seen you in years. Why are you part of the Team 7?"

"Orders," she muttered. He set her down, but she didn't move. When he turned away from her she glared at Naruto who was laughing hard enough that it was a wonder that he hadn't collapsed on the ground yet. "Shouldn't we enter the forest?"

Kakashi chuckled, recognizing the embarrassment in her voice. "Yes, we will now." He followed after Gai who was all ready walking with Lee to the gate.

She waited until the others were ahead of her before following. Sasuke caught her eye and she saw the faintest hint of amusement in the dark orbs.

* * *

Ino leaned back against the tree, watching the two teams as they entered the Forest of Death. The gate closed behind them and within seconds they were gone from her sight, swallowed by the darkness. She could sense the anger within her, the frustration. The very sight of Anya had nearly sent her over the edge. Somehow though she was able to control her urge to attack the girl and kill her on sight. She had told herself that Sasuke wouldn't like it, but she knew otherwise. Sasuke was just an excuse in this case. With a frustrated sigh she turned away and started walking through the trees back to the village. Chouji and Shikamaru were waiting for her nearby.

"Are you done?" Shikamaru asked in a bored manner.

"Yeah."

* * *

"So what exactly is the point of this. Is this another one of your competitions that we're just pawns in?" Sakura asked. From the corner of her eye she saw Naruto grin.

"Nonsense, this is a test of youth."

Naruto snorted and she shook her head. "Right. So what, are you two tied or something?"

"That is not your concern Sakura," Kakashi said in a voice that suggested that she should be silent.

"Right," the fox-nin said with evident sarcasm. "Well that answers our question."

"You said that this is a test. What exactly is it that you're testing?"

Gai stopped and looked at his student with a sparkling smile. "Is that curiosity I hear in your voice Neji?"

His pale eyes narrowed and he remained silent.

They continued then to walk in silence, no answer given to the Hyuga's question. Eventually they started running and leapt into the branches. The gate drew farther away with each step they took. Around them the trees grew thicker.

* * *

It was late and the building had become quiet. Flipping through the journal that Saratobi had left behind, Tsunada read the words that were meant only for the hokage's eyes. "How is this possible?" She paused on one particular page and allowed her hand to pass over the words that had been written there. "If this is true then…" The door opened and she quickly closed the book. Looking up she saw Shizune standing in the doorway.

"It's late."

"I know. I'm leaving now." Shizune nodded and she opened one of the desk drawers. She placed the book within before closing it and locking it. Standing up she walked over to the door and looked back at the desk before turning off the light.

* * *

There was a constant whispering. Closing her eyes she did her best to block out the words that threatened to delve into her mind. A hand closed on her shoulder and her eyes snapped open.

Kakashi looked at her, studying the pained look on her face that was quick to disappear. "Are you all right?"

She nodded, but didn't answer. Looking around she saw that the others were preparing to stop for the night. Lee and Naruto were talking with one another, their voices loud.

"Anya." Her eyes returned to his. "What is it?"

"It's nothing," she said quietly. From the corner of her eye she saw movement and for a brief moment she saw a flash of white before it was gone. Smiling, she touched his hand that held her shoulder. "Really, there's nothing for you to worry about." His hand left her shoulder and she slipped away from him, walking over to join Sakura in preparing a light meal.

"Is everything all right?" Gai asked, coming to stand beside Kakashi.

He shook his head. "I don't know," he admitted.

* * *

Elenore frowned as she stared up at the silver orb. One more night until the full moon. Running a hand through her hair she shifted uncomfortably. Outside she could hear the howls of her family. Stepping back from the window, she stripped from her clothes before changing. Leaping out of the window, she then jumped from the roof to the ground three stories below. After stretching she ran to join her parents who waited for her near the entrance to their estate. As she ran she sniffed the air and caught the faint scent that belonged to Naruto. There was a slight pain in her heart, but it was quickly dispelled by another scent. Stopping, she looked around for the source. A howl from her mother tore her gaze away and she hurried to their side.

* * *

A silence had settled over the forest. Gai and Kakashi stood watch, not trusting the change in the forest.

"What do you think it is?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't know." Gai's voice was serious, a change from his usual tone. "I can take my team and search the area."

"No, that wouldn't be wise. Besides, we don't even know what it is. It may be…" He trailed off, unable to finish the sentence or not knowing the words to complete it. "I'll ask her." For a moment he thought that Gai would speak, but his friend was silent. Walking over to where the chuunin slept, he knelt down beside Anya and shook her shoulder.

She opened her eyes and looked at her masked sensei. "What is it?" she asked, her voice tired.

"I need you to do something."

There was something about his voice that caused her to become completely awake. "What is it Kakashi-sensei?" she asked sitting up.

"There's something in the forest. I need you to find it."

A cold hand grasped her heart. "I can't."

"Anya."

His voice was stern and she looked away, staring off into the surrounding trees. In the distance she could sense it, a growing darkness. She closed her eyes and reluctantly nodded her head.

Helping her to her feet, he led her to where Gai sat. She knelt down and he released her arm.

* * *

Closing her eyes she meditated. Her surroundings began to ebb away and silence became like a blanket. As the minutes passed it became like a vacuum until finding there was nothing. Opening her eyes she stared ahead at the forest. The trees opened up and she watched as a figure was revealed. He was suddenly rushing towards her. His back was to her. As if sensing the weight of her eyes he turned and as he started to face her there was a white flash and she found herself looking instead at the kazekage and his siblings. Blood rained from the sky, but she remained untouched by the crimson rain.

_"What are you doing here?"_

A white plain replaced the forest. Before her stood three gray figures. She watched the spirits warily and didn't answer. Their dark eyes glinted with hunger and she sensed the danger. They were fading and she was a meal, energy that would give them more power.

They approached her slowly, eyeing her hungrily.

Closing her eyes she attempted to leave but found that she was unable to. Opening her eyes again she saw that they were close now. The apparent leader stepped forward and grabbed her shoulders. A chill passed through her and she gasped as a burning sensation followed. The other two came forward, one of them grabbing her arm and the other coming behind her to grasp her neck. She attempted to fight them off, but was unable to. Her body was suddenly on fire and she cried out. There was a growing light and she felt herself slipping. Moments later there was a blinding flash and then black.

* * *

Sasuke opened his eyes when he heard the cry. Sitting up he looked around and saw Kakashi catch Anya as she collapsed. Jumping to his feet he ran to her side. "What happened?" he demanded, when he saw the blackened skin of one of her wrists.

Kakashi didn't answer. Looking over his shoulder he saw that the others had awoken as well.

Touching her arm lightly, he pulled his hand back when he felt her ice cold skin. He looked between Gai and Kakashi, his eyes burning with anger. "What did you do to her?"

"We didn't do anything," Gai said quietly. "There was something that we needed her to find."

Pain raked through her body. Gasping for breath she gripped at the soil beneath her hand. There were voices, but she couldn't understand what was being said. Opening her eyes she saw that she was in the forest again.

"Anya."

She closed her eyes and took several deep breaths. It was so cold and she couldn't bring herself to move. The voices became familiar and she could hear whispered curiosities farther off. Forcing herself up, she felt hands grasping her shoulders and helping her into a sitting position.

"What happened?" Kakashi asked quietly.

The experience returned and she shook her head as if to shake away what had happened. "There's someone in the forest. I couldn't see his face before…" She trailed off. Opening her eyes she saw that Kakashi and Gai were looking at her as if to scrutinize her current state. "I'm fine," she said, the words sounding forced.

"Anya."

She turned away from them and looked out into the forest. Nearby she could sense the presence of the three spirits and she felt a tightening in her stomach. Closing her eyes she tried to ignore the bile that started to form in her throat. They had drained her of a large amount of chakra and she could sense their hunger, their need for more strength.

Gai looked from Anya to Kakashi and they nodded in agreement. Whatever had happened did not concern them.

Sasuke waited for the two senseis had left to tell reassuring lies about the situation to the other chuunin. When they had left the immediate vicinity he started to rub her shoulders gently.

Opening her eyes she glanced at him before looking away. Reaching up she grasped one of his hands.

* * *

Naruto glanced around. Whatever had happened wasn't the stupid story that Kakashi and Gai were now telling them. His gaze settled on a nearby tree and he raised an eyebrow. _What the hell?_ Turning back to the others they seemed oblivious to the scrap of paper pinned to the tree by a kunai. Walking over to it he pulled out the kunai and took the paper. "Hey Kakashi-sensei!"

He stopped talking and walked over to the chuunin. "What is it Naruto?"

"Is this a joke or something?"

"What?" His eye moved to the paper that Naruto held. The fox-nin didn't protest when he took the paper and he looked at it closely, frowning behind his mask. It was blank, empty of any message. "It's nothing Naruto."

"But…" A look from Kakashi silenced him and he turned away with a frown.

He allowed the wind to tear the paper from his hand. Turning to Gai he nodded. It was time to leave.

* * *

Whatever questions they had from the day before were gone with the following morning. Both teams looked at their senseis in a credulous manner.

"You dragged us in here to fight?"

"Yes."

Sakura frowned and turned away from Kakashi, shaking her head. "I should have known."

* * *

Neji's fist passed his head and he quickly moved to the side to avoid the next blow that the Hyuga sent in his direction. Moving forward, he followed his opponent's movements closely as he continued to attack him with the Gentle Fist. A fist grazed his arm and he felt a slight numbness as some of the chakra was closed off.

Gai watched the fight between the jounin and chuunin. His grin grew as Neji gained more ground as the Uchiha continued to avoid the Gentle Fist attack. Glancing at Kakashi he saw that he was watching the fight with little if any emotion reflected in his revealed eye. There was a sudden burst of heat and he turned back to them to see that Sasuke had used a fire jutsu.

Flames surrounded them, the heat becoming gradually unbearable. Sasuke searched the area before him where Neji had stood and was now masked by smoke. The Sharingan allowed him to continue to monitor the Hyuga's movements, but he did not have the advantage of using the smoke as cover since the Byakugan had been activated. From outside the fire enclosure he could hear the cheering of everyone but Ten Ten, Kakashi, and Anya. Neji was suddenly at his side and he barely missed have several more chakra points closed.

Sakura paused in her cheering and support of Sasuke. The fire was not only coming closer to them, but was drawing steadily nearer to the surrounding trees. As she watched Sasuke was thrown outside of the circles. He didn't move and she bit her lower lip, chewing it nervously. Moments later Neji left the fire and walked over to him. She glanced at Kakashi and Gai when they walked over to them. Watching them she saw Gai grin and in a dramatic manner lifted Neji's arm to pronounce him the winner. She smirked slightly at Neji's annoyed face and the sudden victorious cries from Lee. Her eyes moved to Anya when she quickly left the area behind them to join those on the ground.

"It seems that the score is in my favor again Kakashi," Gai said with a grin. He looked from Neji to Lee, both who had won their sparring matches. Ten Ten had lost, but she had fought with a spirit that left him proud despite her losing to Sakura.

"Yes, for now you are ahead."

"Is that a challenge Kakashi?"

He shook his head with a chuckle. "Right now, no. Tomorrow though…" He trailed off and glanced at Anya who had appeared at his side.

Gai followed his gaze. "She'll fight Neji then."

Ignoring the words between the two she knelt down beside Sasuke. He was staring up at the sky and she looked down at him. There was a wave of heat that was carried on the wind and she turned back to the growing fire. "Kakashi-sensei."

He looked at her before looking at the fire. "Come on Gai," he said with a sigh.

She watched them for a time as they started their attempts to put out the fire. Something brushed against her arm and she looked back down at Sasuke. "How are you feeling."

He smirked as if to say don't ask. For a time he lay on his back, staring up at her. After a moment he sat up and leaned forward. The chakra points in both arms had been closed and he glared at his hands in frustration. Hearing a familiar cry he looked past Anya to see Sakura leaving the fire that had been all but extinguished and walking over to them.

"Are you all right?" she asked once she was next to them. Seeing the dark look in his eyes she sighed. "Am I allowed to heal you?"

Anya nudged his side and he moved both arms to show that they needed to be healed before looking away.

She smiled slightly. Though he appeared unscathed she realized that the chakra points in his arms had been sealed. Thankfully Tsunada had taught her how to treat such things and she quickly opened up the chakra points.

When she had finished he rubbed both arms as if to assure himself that everything was back to normal. "Thanks," he mumbled.

Her eyes widened before her gaze softened. "You're welcome," she said with a smile before standing and stretching. _A thank you from Sasuke, now that's something new._

* * *

The full moon glowed softly in the dark night sky. Several howls echoed throughout Kohona. Anya glanced up at the night sky, wondering if the voices were those of the Hyoukyo clan as they ran. Lowering her eyes she looked at her wrist. The blackened flesh was beginning to fade. She rubbed her wrist and frowned. _I still feel weak._ Sasuke sat down before her and she looked up when he took her hand.

"What happened?" he asked, looking at the skin.

She shook her head and turned away. "I doubt that you would believe me."

"How do you know that?"

There was a challenge in his voice as if he were asking her to give him a complete answer so that she wouldn't have to tell her story. Looking into his eyes though, she saw a mixture of emotions that caused her to think otherwise. "Some of my chakra was stolen by three spirits," she said quietly so that only he would hear. He was quiet and she started to suspect that she had made a mistake by telling him.

"How did that happen?"

She paused; slightly surprised that he hadn't questioned her sanity. Pulling her hand back, she brushed several stray hairs from her face as she thought of how to answer him.

Sakura looked at the two and smiled. It was obvious what was between them and she wondered if they had realized it yet. _Maybe that's why Ino was blaming Anya for the deaths. She probably realized it to and was finding a way to stop it._ She chuckled at the thought of a jealous Ino, but her smile faded. _Still…_

* * *

A discomforting feeling fell over the area. Sasuke sat up and glanced around, sensing the familiar presence. He could feel the chill crawling up his spine, but was able to keep himself from shuddering. The scent of blood filled his nose and for a moment he thought that he had returned there, but he was still in the forest. Looking around he saw the darkness that stood just outside of the clearing. "Itachi," he growled, his dark eyes meeting the crimson ones of his elder brother.

His face remained impassive. He sensed rather than saw the other ninja rise and prepare to defend themselves against the fight that they expected to come. His gaze moved.

Meeting the eyes of the enemy was a chance decision. She had taught herself to always meet the gaze of those that she would fight, but she had prepared herself for exceptions. However once she met the elder Uchiha's eyes she found herself unable to look away.

Kakashi glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "Anya," he said softly. He several kunai at Itachi who moved to avoid the attack.

She released a breath that she didn't realize that she had been holding. Quickly clearing her mind of the slight dizziness she felt, she looked to see where Itachi had gone. He was suddenly before her and she took a step back. Her eyes met his and she found herself trapped beneath his gaze.

"Anya, move!"

His voice was far away. The Sharingan was changing and she was suddenly no longer within the forest, but in a desert. From all sides kunai flew at her and buried themselves into her body.

Itachi caught her as she fell, taking her into his arms. Several more weapons were thrown at him and he quickly leapt into the branches several feet above. Looking down at them, he met his brother's gaze and smirked slightly. "I will return the Foren's body to you," he said coolly before turning and running into the darkness of the trees.

_No!_

"Sasuke!" Sakura ran forward several steps before stopping. He had disappeared, having chased after Itachi and Anya. _Sasuke…_

* * *

The story had been passed down through the generations. His father had told him the story first shortly after his brother's birth. He had not understood then why his father had waited for so long until the beginning of that year's winter. Prior to the destruction of his clan he had researched everything that dealt with the story and his clan's history. It wasn't until he found the writings of Izuru that he learned the complete truth. Now standing in one of the chambers that he and Amaya had built, Itachi felt it. A shudder passed threw him, but he did not suppress it. He was to break a truce, but it would not be the first time that such betrayal occurred. Walking to the center of the chamber, he laid Anya down on the seal that had been carved into the stone.

* * *

Naruto paced the Tsunada's office, chewing on his lower lip. He could feel his frustration rising and glancing at his team and Gai's who sat in silence he felt the desire to yell at them. They needed to do something, but of course they wouldn't at least not now. There was no clue as to where Itachi had disappeared to with Anya or where Sasuke had gone in his pursuit of them.

Tsunada finally looked up at them. "There's nothing that we can do."

"What the hell do you mean there's nothing we can do! You want us to just sit here when that bastard is doing who knows what to Anya and…" He closed his mouth and stalked to a corner. Crossing his arms he glared at the wall.

Kakashi caught her gaze and she looked at him for a brief moment. She knew that he knew why they could do nothing. Why there was no possible way for them to become involved in something that was beyond their comprehension. She could only hope that Sasuke knew more than she believed he did.

* * *

Opening her eyes she was greeted by darkness. She stared out and after a time she saw a glowing silver orb. Her thoughts were foggy and she closed her eyes, waiting for it to lift and clarity to return. _He must have released me,_ she thought when the realization that she was no longer trapped within the torture that he placed on her through the Magnykou.

_She's awake._ He didn't go to her, knowing all ready that she was too weak to move much less attempt an escape.

* * *

A lone howl broke the night's silence. Sasuke stopped, standing at the edge of the Uchiha lands. He had followed Itachi here and standing a few feet away he felt became unsettled. Years had passed since that night and he had not returned now. He stared at the dark houses, pictures of times in the past when his family was alive and this place was active. Taking a step forward he hesitated for the briefest moment. _Why would he return here? _He frowned. There was no other reason that he could think of except to mock him by making him relive the past. _He has her._ Clearing his mind of any indecisiveness he walked slowly forward.

* * *

The scraping of footsteps on stone caused her to open her eyes. The dark form that stood above her blocked the silver light. _Itachi…_ He knelt down and she could see that his eyes were now the same obsidian as Sasuke's. _No,_ she realized. _They're not the same._ His hand brushed her face before he took his hand back and stood.

He reached for the hilt of the katana that he held in his left hand. There came the sound of metal against leather as he drew it from the sheath and then a clattering as he dropped it. The light of the moon that filtered into the chamber reflected off of the blade as he turned it into his hand before holding the hilt with both hands.

She gasped when the blade pierced her abdomen, cutting through the soft flesh.

* * *

Shadows clung to the streets and silence was its music. Dark windows stared at him like empty eyes, following his movements.

As he walked he couldn't help but wonder if the ghosts of his family haunted this place or if this place was now cursed. The heavy weight of death hung over the area and he was wary. At any moment he felt as though something would appear. He paused in the center of the street and glanced around. Nearby he could sense Itachi's chakra signal, but he could not place where he was. Walking forward he followed the maze of homes, feeling the signal grow steadily stronger as he drew closer. He stopped, looking at the well before him. _There's no one here._ He approached the well slowly and stopped when he stepped on something that caused a sound like creaking wood. Looking down he saw a trap door in the ground that appeared to have been recently disturbed.

* * *

The door closed silently above him. The darkness seemed almost impenetrable except for the faint light farther down. He followed the stairs down into the earth. The soft white glow grew closer and eventually the stairs leveled out. He paused for a brief moment at the entrance to the chamber. His eyes moved to the silver glow at the room's center. Walking quickly forward, he then knelt at Anya's side. Her eyes were closed and blood coated her lips. His eyes moved to the katana that protruded from her and he grasped the hilt before pulling it free from her. She didn't move and he pressed his hand against her neck, feeling the weak pulse. "Why did you do this?" He stood and turned to face Itachi. "Why did you take her?"

"It was something that needed to be done. It's something that I had to do." His eyes turned red with the activation of the Sharingan. "I'm sure that you understand that."

His grip on the hilt tightened.

There was a clash of blades as he blocked Sasuke's attack. Itachi looked at his brother impassively. He was angry, it was understandable. His heart was not black with hate, but there was a strength that had not been there before. It caused him to wonder though if Sasuke now had the strength to do what was required of him. He would not allow such a thing to happen though, not when he needed to finish what he had started. Moving his own blade he blocked the next attack before nicking his brother's arm with the blade's tip.

He took a step back before moving forward again. Itachi was skilled in handling the katana that he wielded, more skilled than he was with such a weapon. Two more steps back and he started to block more attacks then he delivered. Itachi frowned and he recognized the look in his eyes. There was a loud clash and the blade was torn from his hand. It slid across the floor before coming to a stop several feet away.

His dark eyes studied Sasuke. "You do not have the strength to kill me."

Smirking slightly, he fought the urge to laugh. Reaching into his weapon's pouch he grasped several kunai before throwing them at Itachi. He blocked them easily as he had expected, but he took the few seconds to re-claim the katana.

The battle renewed, a stifling air filling the chamber. Power emanated form every fiber of the two Uchiha.

_Is this what gives you strength?_ He leapt back to avoid Sasuke's attack before moving forward. Once again he knocked the blade from his hand before grasping his neck. Forcing him back onto the floor he tightened his grip.

His head struck the ground, leaving him momentarily stunned. The feeling passed and was replaced by the growing need for air. He gasped for breath as Itachi's grip continued to tighten. In his peripheral vision he could see the katana. Though he knew it was desperate he reached for it.

"You cannot save her," he said, his voice cool. "Love has made you weak."

Darkness began to cloud his vision, but he could feel the hilt as his fingertips brushed against it.

His eyes widened in his touch and his grip immediately relaxed. Standing up, he stumbled backwards. His hand covered the wound as if to prevent the blood flow.

He took several deep breaths, sitting up slowly. His eyes remained on his brother as he slumped against the chamber wall. Fresh blood dripped from the blade's tip. The katana clattered to the floor as he rose. Minutes passed as he focused his chakra into his hand. The chamber echoed with the sounds of chirping. His hand crackling with energy he rushed towards his brother. Rather than striking his brother his hand met stone as it did that day at the inn. Itachi's fist struck his chest and he doubled over.

Signing several symbols with his left hand, fire erupted in the chamber afterwards. His eyes met Sasuke's. "Tell me, what is more important to you?"

There was nothing in his brother's eyes, to wall preventing him from reading the thoughts behind the crimson gaze. _I can kill him._ He took several steps backwards before turning and running to the center of the crypt. The katana lay on the ground and he stopped only to retrieve it before going to Anya's side. Seeing the sheath, he quickly returned the blade to it before taking Anya into his arms. He stood and looked back to where Itachi had been, but he was gone. His eyes moved to where he had entered, but the flames all ready blocked the stairs. The fire drew closer to them. He coughed slightly, but strangely there was not a great amount of smoke. _It's escaping somewhere._ Looking up, he saw the full moon above them. _The well._

* * *

Smoke poured from the well. He landed on the ground several feet away and gasped for breath. Pulling Anya closer to him he closed his eyes.

* * *

Sasuke watched the medic-nin that surrounded Anya from the doorway. He could barely see her face except when one of the ninja moved. His grip on the sheath of the katana tightened. "He wanted her for something."

Kakashi turned his gaze away from the ninja to look at the Uchiha. "For what?"

"I don't know."

"You saved her." He turned back to the gathered medics.

* * *

Darkness lay beyond the open window. There was a dull ache from her injury. The medic-nins had worked to the best of their abilities, but the wound had not healed completely. She heard the door open, but did not move. From the moment that she had regained consciousness medic-nin had been hovering over her until she had pretended to sleep. After everything that had happened, she did not want them to know that she was still awake. Moments later the door closed and she could hear the footsteps growing quieter as they drew farther away. She closed her eyes and sighed heavily. There was a presence and she opened her eyes to see Sasuke.

"Hey."

She smiled slightly in greeting. "What are you doing here?" she asked in a hushed voice. "Visiting hours are over."

"I heard that you were conscious." He closed the distance between them and sat down on the edge of the bed. Her face was still pale and when she moved to sit up he couldn't help but notice the pained look reflected in her eyes.

"You're injured."

"I'm fine." He grasped the hand that reached out to brush the bandages that showed through the tear in his shirt. Turning her hand, he kissed her palm lightly. "You should get some rest."

She shook her head and turned away. "I can't sleep. Not now at least."

They were silent for a time until he released her hand and rose. "I should go."

Her eyes followed him as he left through the window. When he was gone she sighed and lay back down, closing her eyes. Her body became cold and she opened her eyes to see the woman standing in the shadowed corners of the room. The woman smiled before disappearing. She frowned and covered her eyes with her hand. _Why…?_

* * *

He closed the door behind him and slumped against the wall. His shoulder was stiff, but it would heal within the next few days. Locking the door behind him he moved to sit in a nearby chair. Sitting down he stared at the far corner. The katana was still leaning against the wall where he had placed it when he had returned home shortly after leaving the hospital the first time. Closing his eyes he leaned back. There was a heavy silence that was only broken by the rustling of curtains. Opening his eyes he stared into the darkness of his apartment. He stood slowly and walked into his bedroom. His eyes moved to the open window and he narrowed his eyes. Something was wrong. Looking around nothing appeared to be out of place and he sensed no other presence in the apartment. His eyes settled on his pillow and the book that lay there.


	10. A Brief Glimpse

**Disclaimer: Naruto (anime/manga) is the property of Masashi Kishimoto. I hold no affiliation or ownership to it. The characters Anya, Elenore, and Vurodima though are of my own creation.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Ten: A Brief Glimpse

Anya stared at the wall, contemplating silently as the medic-nins examined her injuries. She kept her thoughts on the previous week's events, going over the details in attempt to figure out why Itachi had done what he had done. Despite her contemplation though it remained a mystery. She tensed slightly as one of them touched a particularly sensitive spot. The medic-nins had tended to her every moment that they had in attempt to stop the internal bleeding. Tsunada had eventually come after three days had passed and she now had two mild lacerations on her abdomen and back.

"We're done. You may leave after you sign the release forms."

She looked into the eyes of the one who had spoken, searching for any sign that he was joking as some medics did. When she saw nothing that would suggest a jest she nodded before quickly dressing, careful not to loosen the bandages that bound her. One of them left and moments later she returned with several papers. After glancing through them quickly she signed them before leaving the room.

* * *

It was refreshing to be outside of the hospital that had become suffocating during the time that she had been committed. She took a deep breath and paused, absorbing the fresh air and the warmth of the sun. A chuckle caused her to open an eye and look in the direction of a nearby tree. In its shade she saw Sasuke standing. She narrowed her eyes at him.

He left the tree's shade and started to walk towards her. "You're mad."

"What makes you think that I'm angry?"

The corners of his lips twitched as he tried not to smirk. "Your emotions are like fire."

She stared at him, studying his dark eyes as she contemplated his answer.

He stopped before her and leaned down, his lips brushing against hers in a chaste kiss. Looking into her eyes he saw a flicker of amusement within the blue orbs and smirked. Kissing her again, he felt her fingertips brush against her jaw before she stepped away from him. "What is it?"

"You haven't visited me since that night."

"So you are angry."

She closed the space between them, allowing her breath to mingle with his. "No," she whispered, her lips brushing against his as she spoke. Stepping back, she smirked when she saw the confusion that was reflected in his eyes before starting to turn away. The weight of his gaze followed her as she walked away from him. One minute had barely passed before a hand closed on her arm and she was pulled into a nearby alleyway. His hands pinned her arms to the wall and she stared coolly into his obsidian orbs.

"Don't toy with me Anya," he growled lowly. Leaning forward, he kissed her lips softly before pressing his lips to her ear. "I'm sorry."

"You're forgiven." His eyes returned to hers and she could see that his expression had softened.

Relaxing his grip on her arms, he lifted her chin with his hand before brushing his lips against hers. Her lips pressed against his before gently kissing his lower lip. His hand moved to grasp the back of her hand, his other arm slipping around her waist to pull her close. He could feel her nails dig into his chest for a brief moment before her grip relaxed. The kiss ended and they were both left gasping for breath.

She tucked her head beneath his chin and closed her eyes, breathing his scent in deeply.

* * *

Kakashi crossed his arms, watching the two as they stood holding each other. What was growing between them was against every one of his instincts, but he was helpless to stop fate. As he watched they left the alley and started walking down the street. He considered following them, but they would sense him and it would cause more troubles then it would help. Despite what he felt that he should do he remained where he stood. Only when they were gone did he leave the rooftop and started walking in the opposite direction that they had gone.

* * *

It was almost pleasant, but she could not help but feel a sense of dread. Glancing around, she saw a familiar form standing among the crowds of people in the market. Looking at the woman, she stopped walking and met her crimson stare. The woman smiled before fading away.

"Anya."

She released a breath that she hadn't realized that she had been holding. Looking at Sasuke she saw him watching her with what she believed to be concern. "It's nothing." Turning away from him she looked at the streets ahead of her and the villagers milling around. "It's nothing…"

* * *

He leaned against the building, watching the hospital closely. Within he could sense the chakra signal that belonged to Elenore. Despite the several hours that he had spent waiting she had yet to appear. He growled and looked at Akamaru who sat on his haunches at his side. The dog yawned before lying down on the ground. Frowning slightly, he turned back to the hospital. His eyes moved to a dark form that quickly moved from the window that faced the area where he stood.

_

* * *

_

Why is he still out there? Damn it, I thought that he would leave me alone after he found out about Naruto.

Elenore glanced at the window that she had moved away from._ Still, it is flattering._ She smiled slightly, but quickly pushed the thought aside. _I'm not supposed to be flattered. Not when I have Naruto._ Walking down the hallway, she headed towards the stairwell. Her shift was over and she wondered briefly if she could leave the hospital without Kiba noticing. It was highly unlikely. She heard a familiar loud voice when she reached the first floor and smiled when she saw Naruto. Walking over to him she slipped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips lightly. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought that I would come and see you. Are you done with your shift?" he asked while slipping his arms around her waist. She nodded and he smiled. "Do you want to go out?"

She nodded again. Stepping away, she grabbed his hand and started to walk to the door with him in tow. As she passed the front desk she raised her hand in a quick farewell to the medic-nin sitting there before leaving the building.

"You're in a hurry," he said with a joking tone.

They passed Kiba before she stopped. Turning around she slipped her arms around Naruto's neck. "Yes, but that's because I'm eager to spend time with you." Before he could speak she pulled him down to her level so that she could kiss him. His arms slipped around her waist, pulling her closer. Ending the kiss, she trailed her arms down his chest. Naruto leaned down and she tilted her head as his lips brushed against her neck. Looking over his shoulder she could see Kiba watching them and smiled. His eyes met hers and he turned away. She watched him until he was gone before brushing her lips against Naruto's cheek. "Come on. I'll treat you to ramen."

"I was planning to treat you to dinner."

"You still can," she said, smiling mischievously. "Now come on. I've been working all day without any breaks so now I'm starving."

He took her hand as she turned around and held her close. She squeezed his hand and he glanced at her with a smile. It was hard to believe that at one time he feared seeing her running down the road to him, but now his feelings seemed to become the same as hers. These feelings though were ones that he welcomed.

* * *

He had hoped that she had been lying. Maybe he knew otherwise, but still the thought of her being with Naruto was not one that he wanted to consider. His family had warned him about the females of the Hyoukyo clan and everything that they had said was true. He smirked slightly when he pictured coming home, hearing all ready what his sister would say.

* * *

The book was still on his table where he had placed it. Sasuke glanced at it before turning away. Despite the fact that it was lying open he had not read the words that were written within it. He walked to the window and looked outside. Anya had left and he had seen briefly in her eyes before she was gone a fear that he recognized. Looking over his shoulder the sight of the book met his gaze. He walked over to it and placed a hand on the black cover. _There are answers inside this. I can sense it, but… _His gaze darkened. _Why did you leave this Itachi?_

* * *

She watched Naruto as he ate happily. Smiling slightly she looked into the bowl of noodles that she had ordered. "So when's your next mission?"

He looked at Elenore and set down his chopsticks. "I don't know. I guess we won't be assigned another mission until Anya's better." She visibly stiffened and concern flickered in his blue gaze. "What is it Elenore?"

"Nothing."

Turning away from her he picked up his chopsticks again. Rather than eating he stirred the noodles around in a thoughtful manner. "Do you remember that day that you attacked Sakura."

"Yes." She glanced at him and she saw that he had become more serious than she had ever seen him before.

"You asked her, _"Why don't you kill me too?"_ Why?"

She lowered her eyes and chewed on her bottom lip. Beside her he was quiet and she raised her eyes to see if anyone else was listening. "I had a younger brother Naruto," she said quietly. "He was one of the members of the team that she was placed in after graduating from the academy. One day he came home laughing, saying that she had told him that they would be killed on their first mission outside of the village. The next day they were sent out of the village. The following week a jounin came to see me. He said that there had been an ambush and that my brother and the rest of their team had died… And yet she was still alive."

He looked at her and saw that her eyes had turned a crimson color. "Elenore…"

"That was almost five years ago." She turned to look at him with a half-hearted smile. "He was a genius… The entire team was. That's why they graduated early."

"I'm sorry Elenore."

She shook her head. "I'm glad that you asked. I don't want there to be any secrets between us Naruto." He was quiet and she looked at him with a smile. "Really."

* * *

Elenore held his hand tightly. It was silent between them. She had not spoken since they had left Ichigaku and he suspected that she was thinking about her brother. He saw the walls that surrounded the Hyoukyo compound and glanced at her. Pulling her aside he looked at her again to see that curiosity had replaced the earlier nostalgia in her eyes. Pressing his lips against hers he felt her tense before her arms slipped around his neck. "It's all right," he said quietly afterwards. Pulling her close he held her for a moment.

Her arms tightened around his neck and she nuzzled his chest. "Thank you Naruto," she whispered. She looked up at his face and smiled gently before brushing her lips against his in a chaste kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow."

He nodded and reluctantly let her go. Turning his head, he followed her with his eyes as she walked the short distance to her home.

* * *

There was a soft knock on her door. She set the book down that she had been reading and stood to answer it. "Kakashi-sensei," she said, smiling when she saw him.

"I heard that you were released from the hospital."

She nodded and stepped aside so that he could enter. "Is that why you're here?"

"I wanted to make sure that you were feeling all right." He heard the door close and turned to look at Anya. "We'll be training tomorrow."

"Will you let me train?" she asked with some amusement in her voice.

"Only if you're strong enough."

She nodded in understanding. "Did you want some tea?"

"Yes." He watched her as she walked into the small kitchen before turning away. Walking to a nearby chair he picked up the book that was set on the cushion. Glancing at the cover he saw that it was a collection of village legends. He heard a loud whistle and then silence. Turning around he saw Anya holding two cups of tea. He set the book down and took the cup that she offered him. "I didn't know that you still had it."

"Why wouldn't I? It was my favorite. Besides, you gave it to me." Sitting down in her chair, she then tucked her feet beneath her and watched Kakashi as he took a seat and lowered his mask to take a sip of the tea.

"I've been meaning to ask you something Anya."

"Hm?"

"Do you know why Itachi took you?"

She lowered her eyes and stared into the cup of steaming liquid. "I don't know why Kakashi-sensei… Do you know something?" He was silent and she shook her head. "I'm sorry. I thought that you might since you were asking me."

He took another sip of the tea. It had an interesting flavor and he couldn't name what it was. "I think that you should come back. Until we can answer that question I believe that it would be in your best interest to do so."

"I'm a trained kunoichi. I can take care of myself." She looked at him with a slight smile. "You shouldn't worry about me."

"I understand, but some things can't be helped." His eyes moved to the window and the deepening darkness beyond. He turned back to her and set his cup down before standing. "I assume that I will see you tomorrow."

"Yes." She stood and followed him to the door. "I'll be fine."

"I know." He touched her shoulder lightly before opening the door.

She watched him as he pulled his mask up to cover the lower half of his face before leaving. Shaking her head she closed the door and locked it. Her eyes moved to the window and her smile faded. Crossing her arms she sat back down and picked her book up again to continue reading. There were some things that she did not want to think about.

* * *

He couldn't help thinking about what Elenore had told him yesterday. After everything that she had said he would be unable to look at Anya the same way again. There was something in her words that caused him to be wary about the girl. Stretching his arms above his head, he stretched his back before walking hurriedly to the training field. As he neared he could see that his teammates were all ready there and to his own surprise so was Anya. "I thought that you were still in the hospital," he said when he reached them.

"I was."

Despite the truth of his words he found himself becoming annoyed. Narrowing his eyes he turned away and looked towards the tree line. He felt the sudden urge to say how troublesome and smiled slightly. Shikamaru was starting to rub off on him. Glancing back towards Anya he noticed then that Sasuke was standing next to her. They were talking quietly with one another and he shook his head. _Figures that they would become friends._

"Yo."

"You're late," he exclaimed with Sakura.

Kakashi shook his head and glanced at Anya. She was watching him closely and he nodded slightly before turning away. He would keep an eye on her.

* * *

Sweat trailed down his brows and into his eyes. Doing his best to ignore the resulting sting he watched Anya closely. She was breathing heavily, but he could practically see her mind working out her next move. The Sharingan had proven to be a challenge for her just as much as it was blessing for him, but to his own surprise she was beginning to find a way around the obstacle that he had placed before her. She started to sign several symbols, which he immediately recognized as a basic nin-jutsu. He prepared to counter it, but at the last moment she changed her attack. Darkness was everywhere that he turned. He knew that she had not blinded him, but that she had placed him in a gen-jutsu that he did not recognize. Nearby he could sense her presence and he turned towards it. Raising his hand he caught her fist only to have her hand dissolve away. _Damn._ He started to jump back, but was too late. The next thing that he knew the darkness was gone and he was lying on his back. He heard soft footsteps approaching him and then silence when Anya stopped and knelt down at his side. Looking up at her he saw that she was smirking ever so slightly.

She turned away from him to look at Kakashi. He nodded slightly to recognize her triumph before he turned his attention to Naruto and Sakura. Sitting down she rested her head on her knee. Closing her eyes she could hear her heart pounding in her ears. Her wounds ached and she suspected that they were bleeding again. Opening her eyes she saw that Sasuke was now sitting up.

"What was that gen-jutsu?"

"One of my own creation… You looked surprised earlier Sasuke."

"No one has found a way around the Sharingan."

"I'm not no one," she said with a smile.

He smirked and shook his head. Glancing over his shoulder he watched Naruto and Sakura fight. Naruto was gaining ground, but victory could never be guaranteed with the fox-nin. Turning back to Anya he furrowed his brows when he saw the slightly pained expression on her face. "Are you all right?"

"Fine." She stood, wincing slightly when the pain burned through her injuries. Walking to Kakashi she touched his arm lightly. "I'm going home." He nodded and she signed several symbols before transporting herself from the training ground. Appearing in her apartment, she walked to her bathroom. The bandages were where she had left them. Pulling off of her clothes she saw that the bandages that bound her were stained red. Carefully she removed them before throwing them into the trashcan. Seeing the laceration on her abdomen she shook her head, knowing that the one on her back was more than likely in the same condition. Taking the roll of bandages, she started to bind the injuries. The pain had lessened from earlier on the training field when they had first reopened. It a matter of minutes she had finished and she returned the remaining roll to their place before standing and leaving the bathroom. Going to her bed she lay down on her side, shivering slightly at the feel of the cold sheets. The coldness was all too familiar.


	11. The Most Beautiful Illusion

**Disclaimer: Naruto is the Property of Masashi Kishimoto. I hold no ownership nor affiliation to it. The characters Anya, Elenore, Vurodima are of my own creation though.**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: The Most Beautiful Illusion**

"You can't stay here. It's too dangerous."

"I'm not going to leave you."

"Don't be stubborn. If they find you here…"

The voices silenced when she opened her eyes. She sat up and looked around the room, seeing no one. It was cold and she shivered. Looking at the window she saw that it was open and she stood to close it. She peered outside and saw that there was no one in the immediate vicinity. The village was asleep. With a sigh she started to close the window, but hesitated when she saw the woman standing in the street below looking up at her before disappearing. _It can't be…_ She closed the window a little to loudly and turned around. A hand covered her mouth and she was pushed back against the wall. Crimson eyes stared into her own. The image faded and she sat up abruptly. Breathing heavily she clutched her chest her eyes moving from the closed window to the dark shadows of the room. She shook her head to forget the dream and rose from the bed. Walking into the next room she turned on the lights. Picking up the book that she had been reading she sat down in her chair and opened it up to her book marked page.

* * *

The wind howled outside, a low sorrowful sound. A branch scraped against the window every so often. There was a creaking sound and Anya opened her eyes. Her book lay in her lap, her hand marking the page that she had been reading before she fell asleep. Standing up she walked to the light switch to turn it off. There was a movement and she turned around. She was on edge and she walked back to the chair that she had been sitting in. _I'm still nervous about the dream._ The thought did little to convince her and she pulled her knees up to her chest. Her eyes focused on the opposite wall. It was blank, lacking any form of decoration. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening her eyes again.

* * *

Rising from her chair Tsunada walked to the windows. With a yawn she stretched her arms above her head, her eyes on the scenery beyond the glass. She craved a drink, but she knew that Shizune would not agree with her. Of course she had been working late into the early morning hours, but the reasoning did little to hide the truth that Shizune would find out about the excursion one way or another. She started to turn away when she saw a flash of silver outside. For a brief moment she thought that it was one of the Hyoukyo clan, which she had learned of shortly after returning to the village, but the full moon had passed. Reluctantly she turned her back to the window and returned to her desk. Uneasiness crept up her spine. It felt as though there was a danger and she wondered if it was a premonition of things to come. There was no danger in the village, but the stillness that forewarned it was there.

* * *

Naruto stood leaning against the tree near the edge of the training field. Glancing around there was still no sign of his teammates. Of course he was early, which for him was something that normally did not happen. He smirked at the thought of the look on his companions' faces when they saw that he was first to arrive rather than one of the last.

"What is so amusing?"

He startled and looked over his shoulder. Anya was standing behind him, partially hidden within the trees. Looking at her face he could see that she was smirking slightly and frowned.

"Why are you here so early?" she asked when he didn't answer.

He shrugged in answer. His attention focused on the sky that was becoming gradually lighter as the sun began to rise. She didn't speak and the silence that settled between them was uncomfortable. The day before it had been easy to forget for a moment what Elenore had told him, but there was no training exercise now to distract him. Glancing at her from the corner of his eye he could see that she was watching the sky as well. He wanted to ask her, wanted to know what had happened. "Anya…." He trailed off when he felt Sasuke's presence approaching them. "Never mind."

She turned away from him, frowning slightly. Sasuke appeared and she felt her curiosity being pushed to the back of her mind as what she assumed to be happiness replaced it. The lightheartedness that she felt whenever he was around was strange, but it was not something that she hated. He nodded at her in greeting and she returned the gesture.

His dark eyes moved to Naruto briefly as the fox-nin walked to another part of the training field before returning to Anya. "How are you?"

"Fine."

"That's what you said yesterday."

"It is the truth. I am neither unhappy or happy."

He smirked and brushed his fingertips against her cheek. "Then you're fine." She smiled slightly and he lowered his hand. His eyes returned to Naruto when he sensed the weight of his eyes. He looked away quickly and he frowned.

* * *

Watching his teammates was not something that he would normally do, but he found himself doing so this particular training session. After Sakura got over the initial shock of being the last, besides Kakashi, to arrive, he was able to focus once again on Anya. There appeared to be nothing special about her, but he knew better. She could enter an enemy village with little difficulty and had killed several enemy hunters in an unknown manner when they had first met. He knew that she had abilities and he wondered if maybe she was putting on a façade like she had when she had entered Otogakure. There was a possibility that she was an enemy-nin in disguise like Kabuto had been. It would explain how she knew that her first team would die, that Elenore's brother would die and she alone survived. He chewed on his lower lip. It made sense, but at the same time it didn't. She was not an enemy-nin, he could tell just by looking at her that she was not someone to betray her team. A blow to his head distracted him from his thoughts and he hit the ground hard. "Who…?"

"Pay attention dobe."

His eyes found Sasuke and he scowled. The Uchiha walked away and he watched his back. There was one thing that he did know. Something was going on between Sasuke and Anya. He smirked slightly. That something could work very well as blackmail. An image of a demonic Sasuke caused him to pause. Then again there were some things that may not be wise to invoke the wrath of. There was a sharp pain and he found himself staring up at the sky again.

Sakura shook her head in disbelief. "You need to learn to pay attention Naruto."

* * *

His head ached and he debated whether or not he should actually ask Sakura for some sort of help to relieve the discomfort. "Eh…" He shook his head. After what had happened on the training field she probably saw him as an idiot that deserved what had happened. Sighing heavily, he started walking towards Ichigaku, hungering for his usual six or seven bowls of ramen.

"Naruto!"

He paused, realizing immediately what his screamed name meant. All though he had not heard it for some time now he recognized it. He turned just in time to see a blur approaching him before for a third time he was lying on his back. "Elenore," he groaned. His eyes focused on her smiling face. "I though that you were working."

"I was," she chirped. He stared at her and she tilted her head slightly. "So how was your day?"

"Good," he said, suddenly suspicious of the tone of her voice. "What is it?"

"Why do you sound so distrustful?" The look that she gave him caused her to laugh nervously. "Well you see," she started, drawing random circles on his chest. "There's this festival coming up and I was hoping that a certain person would ask me to go with them."

He grinned and shook his head, somehow not surprised. "Did you want to go to the festival Elenore?"

"I thought that you would never ask!"

The breath was knocked from him when she somewhat lunged at him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. "I'll take that as a yes," he managed to say despite having difficulty breathing.

* * *

There was a poster on her door. She stared at it, wondering why someone would post something on a person's door without asking permission. While it was technically public property it was also what separated the public from her private home so in a sense it was her property. With a sigh she tore the troublesome paper down before entering her apartment. Closing the door she took a moment to lock it before glancing at the paper again. There was a festival.

"Are you planning on going?"

She startled slightly and glared at Kakashi. He was sitting in her chair watching her closely as he waited for her to answer. "I don't know." Crumbling up the paper she then tossed it into a nearby trash can. "Were you the one who put it on my door?" He didn't answer, but she knew the answer.

"You should consider going Anya."

"Why is that?"

He shrugged, offering her no other answer. Standing up, he then walked to where she stood and placed his hand on her head. "Think about it."

She raised in eyebrow and glanced up at him. After a moment she nodded and she knew that he smiled despite the mask that hid it. He left and she released a heavy sigh. She walked towards her bedroom. Despite having not exhausted as much energy as she had the previous day, her injuries left her feeling weaker than she normally would to her own annoyance. Any plans that she had to lie down in her bed were momentarily forgotten when she saw the package that lay on her bed. She stood in the threshold of the room, staring at it with absent curiosity. _What…?_ Walking to her bed she saw that that package was of average size. There was no tag that indicated to her who had left it, but she had an idea as to who it was from. She didn't want to open it, but he had left it for a reason. _First the poster and now…_ Her eyes widened slightly and she took the package's contents into her hands. It was a kimono, one that she often saw similar versions of being worn by women that attended festivals. She smiled ever so slightly. It was a sweet gesture that she had not expected.

* * *

It was strange how such an excitement could be born from something as simple as a festival. She had not seen so much anticipation amongst the villagers since the chuunin exams that ended with the death of the Third. Walking through the crowded streets she was only mildly surprised to see that the preparations were all ready in the early stages of development despite the fact that it was only a few weeks until the actual event. Ignoring the people that milled around her, she walked towards the bookstore. To her own relief she was one of the three that were all ready browsing the shelves.

"Hello Anya."

She smiled at the man behind the desk before walking to the back of the store. Immediately she started to scan the titles as she wandered down the last few aisles. _It probably isn't here. _She paused when a title caught her eyes. Reaching up she removed the book in question from the shelf, smiling slightly. _Or it could be._ Opening up the cover she quickly examined the contents within. Satisfied with what she found she closed the book before walking to the front desk.

"Did you find the book that you've been looking for?"

Nodding, she handed it to him before reaching into her pocket to remove her coin purse. "I'm glad that I was able to Masa."

He nodded and looked at the title. "Folk tales again?"

"You have my father to thank for that," she said, handing him the required money. Sensing a presence outside, she took the paper bag that he handed her before leaving with a quiet thank you. Outside she was immediately met by a jounin.

"You are to see Lady Tsunada."

She nodded in understanding and watched as he disappeared. With a sigh she signed several symbols before leaving in the same manner.

* * *

Kakashi was waiting for her outside of the hokage's office. Glancing down the hallway she saw that Sakura was all ready there and she suspected that it was due to her apprenticeship.

"It's time to leave Anya." She raised a delicate eyebrow as if to ask him to continue. "We're being sent to Sunogakure. I want you to find Naruto and Sasuke and tell them."

Nodding in understanding, she turned around and walked down the hallway rather than transporting herself from the building. Having a feeling as to where to find the two she headed down to the main level. She found the stairs and walked down them slowly.

"Amaya."

She froze and glanced over her shoulder. Seeing no one she turned back around and felt her blood run cold. _Itachi._

"Anya."

The older Uchiha was gone and Sasuke stood in his place. He was worried, but aside from what she could see in his eyes he gave no other sign.

"You look like you've seen a ghost Anya," Naruto said with a laugh.

She shook her head and forced what she had seen to the back of her mind. "We're being sent to Sunogakure. We're leaving immediately." Taking some satisfaction in the surprised look on the fox-nin's face she walked past the two. She walked hurriedly and quickly reached the bottom. A hand closed on her wrist and she turned around to face Sasuke.

"Are you all right."

"I…" She hesitated. "I'm fine," she said after a moment, turning away. From the corner of her eyes she could see that he was weighing her words.

"All right."

He released her wrist and she started walking towards the door.

_

* * *

_

_Why did I see him? There's no reason that I should be seeing him._

The sight of Itachi had left her on edge, but she continued to attempt to suppress her uneasiness. Sensing the weight of Kakashi's eyes, she did her best to ignore him. There was no reason for them to be concerned about her.

"So why are we going to Sunogakure?"

Kakashi turned his gaze from Anya to Naruto. For a moment he considered not answering them, but Sakura and he had been the only ones to hear what the mission actually was. He sighed slightly. "We are continuing negotiations." Silence followed his answer and he returned to watching Anya. There was something wrong, but he couldn't quite place it. "Let's make camp." They looked at him, but didn't argue with his decision. Anya's eyes met his before she turned away a little to quickly.

She was tired and as such she found assisting her teammates to be a strenuous task. Lifting her eyes to the night's sky she found herself entranced by it. She suddenly became lightheaded and she lowered her eyes.

Seeing her waver slightly, he moved to her side. "Are you all right?" he asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine Kakashi-sensei." She glanced at him before turning away. The sensation became worse and she knelt down.

"Anya."

_I feel strange._ She covered her eyes with her hand, taking several deep breaths. There was a slight burning sensation on her back that was gradually becoming more painful. _What…?_

"Anya."

Hearing the concern in Kakashi's voice, the other three turned in their direction.

"What's wrong Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked, taking a few steps in their direction.

_Why are you fighting me?_

_That voice…_

When she didn't respond he knelt down beside her. "What wrong Anya?"

"Get away from me Kakashi-sensei," she said through gritted teeth. Her back was on fire and she doubled over.

"Anya."

"Please… Before…" His grip on her shoulder tightened. "Get away from me!"

Her nails tore into his vest and he stumbled back from a combination of surprise and the instinct to avoid her sudden attack.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

He ignored them. His eyes followed Anya as she fled into the surrounding trees.

"Are you all right Kakashi-sensei?"

"I'm fine Sakura," he said, tearing his gaze from where she had disappeared.

"What happened?" Naruto demanded.

He lowered his hand that grasped where she had struck him. "I don't know." He glanced at the two. "Where's Sasuke?

* * *

_Why did I…? Kakashi-sensei…_ She cried out, as the pain became worse and stumbled. Catching herself on a tree, she gripped the trunk tightly. _What's happening to me? I feel as if I'm losing control. Someone's… _She collapsed to the ground as if she had been struck. Darkness consumed her and she lay still on the ground.

* * *

Her path was easy to follow. The tracks were becoming fresher and he knew that he was drawing closer. Ahead of him he saw a dark form on the ground. _Anya._ She moved and he slowed to a walk a few feet away from her as she rose slowly.

The presence behind her was familiar.

"Anya."

A smile pulled at the corners of her mouth. _Of course the fool would believe me to be her._ Turning around she watched as Sasuke stopped his approach.

"Who are you?"

She smirked and laughed softly. "And here I thought that you were like all of the others, but then again I would expect no less from his descendent."

* * *

"I don't understand Kakashi-sensei. What's going on."

"We need to find Anya before she harms someone or herself."

"Kakashi-sensei, that doesn't…"

He stopped and turned to face Naruto. "If I knew the answer Naruto I would tell you," he said coolly. When he said nothing further he started running again, leaping into the branches above.

"Come on Naruto," Sakura said, pulling his arm slightly.

The taken aback look on his face faded and he nodded in understanding before going with Sakura to catch up with Kakashi.

* * *

"You still haven't answered my question."

"My name doesn't matter, but then again the Uchiha have always been prideful."

He was silent, watching her closely. In the few short minutes that he had been with her Anya's hair had gradually been turning silver and her eyes crimson. _Who ever is doing this must be nearby._ The thought didn't seem to be correct. Her eyes moved from him and he sensed his team's approach behind him. _I can't let her get away,_ he thought when she moved to leave. "Fireball Jutsu!"

She took several steps back when fire blocked her on three sides. Turning back around she faced him again.

"Sasuke!"

Her eyes moved to the other members of Team 7 when they appeared. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

"What the…! Who the hell are you?" Naruto yelled when he saw Anya.

She laughed softly.

"Who are you?"

Her eyes moved to Kakashi when she heard his demand. "I'm surprised that you do not know. I would have thought that you at least would have known."

"It seems that you thought wrong."

"So it would seem." At her side her hand twitched and she quickly fisted it. Her other hand moved to the weapons pouch at her hip, but a sharp pain in her head caused her to stagger and grasp her head with hands. "What do you think you're doing?" she growled. It was silent and her eyes moved to Kakashi who had started to approach her. "No! I will not give up this body!"

"Anya!"

Flames surrounded her when she leapt into the fire. She looked at them before closing her eyes. There horrified faces, she would keep that image for eternity.

Sasuke ran forward without reservation. Leaping into the flames he pushed her to the ground beyond the fire. They rolled a few feet before stopping.

_Damn it! No!_

She moved to attack him, but he quickly pulled her close. Despite her struggling she was silent. There was a sharp pain in his chest, but his grip only tightened. Behind him he could hear the others, but he paid them no mind. She suddenly stopped struggling.

"Sasuke…"

"It's all right."

Anya closed her eyes tightly. "I'm sorry."

* * *

There was excitement in the lobby. Elenore walked towards the small crowd of medic-nin, but as they neared they moved past her. Behind them she saw Sakura. _I thought that they had a mission._ A thought suddenly occurred to her and she paled slightly. _Naruto!_ She moved to follow after them, but stopped when she heard her name. Turning around she saw Naruto standing near the door.

He wrapped his arms tightly around her when she hugged him tightly. "I'm fine," he said quietly.

"What happened?" She asked, looking at his face.

His eyes moved to where his team and the medic-nin had disappeared. "I'm not sure."

* * *

Kakashi stood next to the bed where Anya lay unconscious. _What happened?_ Reaching out he brushed several loose strands of hair from her face. Behind him he heard a soft knock and turned to look at the medic-nin that stood in the doorway. "It's your turn." He nodded and spared her a second glance before walking to the door. The medic-nin led him down the hallway, past the room where Sasuke was being treated to an empty exam room. Sitting down he removed his vest, pausing to look at the five tears in the fabric. Setting the piece of clothing aside he pulled off his shirt. The medic-nin started to work immediately to heal him. He glanced down and saw what appeared at first to be five scratch marks, but could be better compared to the wounds inflicted by a wild animal.

"That's strange."

He looked at the medic-nin who had a confused expression on his face. Before he could ask he turned away and walked to a nearby set of drawers where he removed a roll of bandages.

Returning to where Kakashi sat he start to wrap the bandages around him. "I want you to return in a few days."

"What's wrong?" The medic-nin met his gaze.

"The injuries aren't healing."

He had finished and Kakashi watched as the man left the room. It was strange what he had told him. Standing up, he pulled on his shirt and vest before leaving the exam room. The room where Sasuke had been taken was empty and as he passed he saw that it was empty.

* * *

"What happened?" Tsunada watched as Kakashi visibly sighed before running a hand through his silver hair.

"I'm not sure," he admitted. It seemed that she had been possessed."

"Were there any enemy-nin in the area."

He shook his head. "There was no one beside us."

She frowned and looked at the jounin thoughtfully. Her eyes moved to the locked drawer of her desk.

"Do you know something Lady Hokage?"

"Her clan had been cursed. It could be…" She was silent and the thoughtful expression returned to her eyes. "I don't have any answers for you right now Kakashi."

He furrowed his brows, but did not say anything. Bowing slightly, he excused himself and left her presence.

The door closed behind him and she looked once again to the drawer. _He had made mention of something similar to this in the book._

* * *

It was dark. She opened her eyes, at first seeing nothing. Gradually a soft light became more evident and she turned her head in its direction. In the doorway she saw the hokage standing, watching her. She moved to sit up, but stopped when Tsunada raised her hand.

Tsunada walked over to her and came to stand at her bedside. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm not really sure," she admitted.

"Anya, I need to know what happened."

The hokage's eyes held her under a scrutinizing gaze. "The woman took control of me."

"Who is the woman?"

"I… I don't know. She seems familiar, but…" Turning away from Tsunada, she stared at the curtained window. "I've seen her before. I think that she's a spirit, but I'm not sure." She turned back to Tsunada who was frowning. "What is it?"

"I think that it may be time for you to make a decision."

"What kind of decision?" Tsunada didn't answer, instead turning away from her. She followed her with her eyes before sighing heavily. _What decision?_

"Anya."

She opened her eyes and looked towards the door where Tsunada stood.

"You may leave now."

* * *

Sasuke glanced towards the door when he heard it open. Seeing Anya, he started walking towards her. "Hey."

She looked at him when she heard his voice. "What are you doing here?" she asked, surprised to see him. He didn't answer her. As he neared her, a memory returned and she turned away from him. "You should stay away from me."

"Why?" She took several steps back when the space between them closed. Her back met the wall of the hospital and he leaned over her, placing his arm against the wall over her head. "Why?"

"I don't want to hurt you again," she whispered, refusing to look at him. His hand grasped her china and she found herself looking into his eyes when he turned her head.

"I think that we need to talk."

* * *

She stepped into the apartment, her eyes scanning the interior. When he had said that they needed to talk she had first thought that they would end up walking around the village, but he had instead taken her home.

"You can sit down."

Removing her shoes, she then walked to a nearby chair. Her eyes moved to the table where two pictures rested. One of Team 7 prior to her joining and another that she assumed to be his family. He pulled a chair up so that it was opposite to her and her eyes moved to him. There was a thoughtful expression on his face as if he wasn't sure as to what he should say first.

"What happened Anya?"

Her eyes lowered to her hands. "I… I don't know." She sensed rather than saw him lean forward and she saw his hand when he grasped hers. Her eyes returned to his.

"I know that you do."

She opened her mouth to speak before closing it. "Someone attempted to possess me."

"Who?"

"I don't know, but… I think that I do." His brows furrowed as if he were puzzled so she continued. "You asked me once how I was healed following your encounter with Kabuto. A woman appeared and healed me." He started to speak, but she shook her head. "I believe that she was in the spirit realm. Now ever since the night that Itachi… I've been seeing her," she said, not finishing her earlier sentence.

"She was the one that was trying to possess you."

"Yes." His hand released hers and he leaned back in his chair. Watching him, she could see that he was processing everything that she had said in attempt that she could only assume to understand.

"Do you know why?"

She shook her head. "No." He was silent again and she allowed her eyes to wander. In one of the corners she saw a katana. Sasuke stood and her eyes returned to him.

"I'll be right back."

He left the room and she settled back in her chair. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath.

His eyes moved to the chest where he had placed the book. Walking to it he lifted the lid and took it out. He had not yet read it, but could not help but feel that maybe it held the answers to what had happened to Anya. Returning to the room, he paused when he saw that her eyes were closed. Moving to her side, he touched her shoulder lightly but she did not stir. Setting the book down where he had been sitting earlier he then slipped his arms beneath her and picked her up. Her head fell against his shoulder and he smiled ever so slightly. Returning to his room he then walked to the bed before laying her down. Pulling the sheets over her body he then removed his weapon pouches and the bandages on his arms before taking off his shirt. Lying on top of the sheets, he rolled over so that his back was to her before closing his eyes. They could finish their conversation in the morning.

* * *

Her eyes opened and the sheet slipped away from her body as she sat up. _I don't remember going home._ Her eyes moved to the space beside her when she heard the sound of breathing. _Sasuke… He must have…_ She turned away and looked at the window. Outside it was peaceful and she suspected that it was either very late at night or very early in the morning. There was no way for her to know though how long that she had been asleep.

He rolled over onto his side and looked at Anya. The light of the moon filtered through the open blinds and caressed her body in a loving manner. "You should be asleep."

She startled, having not expected him to be awake. Turning to him she found his face to be a mere inches from her. Not wanting to look into his obsidian eyes she lowered her gaze. His chest was bandaged and she could picture in her mind's eye what lay beneath them. Her gaze softened and she allowed her fingertips to brush over the wounds that were hidden from her. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"It wasn't your fault."

"So you say." He grasped her wrist and she raised her eyes to his. "Why are you so kind to me?"

"I thought that I told you that at the lake." Before she could speak he silenced her, pressing his lips against hers in a gentle kiss. "You should sleep," he said when they parted.

Nodding her head in silent agreement she then laid down. His arms slipped around her and she laid her head on his shoulder. Closing her eyes she allowed herself to rest.

* * *

She was still in his arms when she awoke. Opening her eyes she found herself looking into his obsidian gaze.

"Morning."

"Morning."

He touched her face lightly before looking towards the window where a bird sat on the ledge singing softly.

His eyes were thoughtful and she lowered her gaze. "I should be going."

"All right."

The sheets fell away from her body as she sat up. Walking into the next room she heard movement behind her and glanced over her shoulder to see Sasuke standing in the doorway. Turning away she pulled on her sandals.

Coming up behind her, he slipped his arms around her. Moving her hair from her shoulder he brushed his lips against her neck. "I'll see you at training."

She closed her eyes before turning around in his embrace to face him. Touching his face lightly, she kissed him lightly. "Thank you," she whispered before leaving through the door.

He frowned to himself as he locked the door behind her. Turning around he walked back into his bedroom. Pausing at the door he glanced towards the window to see the bird take flight.

* * *

Anya had yet to arrive. Crossing his arms, Sasuke stared absently at the space where Kakashi normally appeared. _Where is she?_

There was a small explosion signaling Kakashi's arrival. "Yo."

"You're late."

He ignored them, instead glancing around. "Where's Anya?"

* * *

Tsunada looked up when the door slid open to see Kakashi. Having expected his visit she picked up the envelope to her left on her desk before standing.

"Where…?"

"She's left Kohona." He stopped as if momentarily stunned by her answer. Walking over to him, she handed him the envelope. "Anya asked me to give you this."

Taking the envelope that she handed him he glanced at it before looking at her. "Where did she go?"

"Back to her village."

A coldness possessed him and his eyes returned to the note in his hand. _Why didn't you tell me?_

_To be continued..._


End file.
